Verdades
by UDPusa
Summary: Sexto fanfic. Odio, amor, traición, confianza, mentiras, verdades. Este fanfic estará cargado de sentimientos y Tinkerbell será la protagonista. Pasada una semana de haber conocido a su hermana, empezarán los problemas. ¿Cómo los afrontará? ¿Será capaz de controlar su ira?
1. Deseos que no se cumplen

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Bien, aquí empieza mi sexto fanfic. Es el segundo PeriBell que hago, pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de Tink y rated M. Se lo dedico a lauraotaku22, espero que te guste ^.^_

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 1: Deseos que no se cumplen.

* * *

Hoy me levanté temprano, a decir verdad, estos días me estaba levantando muy temprano, y eso que me gusta dormir. Había algo dentro de mí que me sacaba de la cama cada mañana. Ese algo eran las ganas de estar con mi hermana, era muy feliz de haber encontrado mi perfecta cosa perdida. Y es que desde que la conocí la semana pasada no he pasado ni un día sin ella. Pensamos igual, nos gustan las mismas cosas, incluso hacemos las mismas cosas. Ella es mi hermana, mi segunda mitad, mi alma gemela y la quería más que nada en el mundo.

Salí de casa y el sol radiaba más que de costumbre, algo me decía que hoy iba a ser un gran día. Como de costumbre me topé con Clank y Bobble, lo normal cuando se vive tan cerca de la área de tintineo.

"Buenos días Tink, ¿hoy también madrugas?" _esos dos deben de tener una cama horrible, no hay día que se queden en casa durmiendo._

·No tanto como vosotros, ¿qué vais a hacer hoy? Ya habéis terminado de reparar la máquina de nieve ¿no?·

"Sí y la hemos dejado como nueva, ahora tiene más soporte para hielo" _estupendo, así Peri podrá pasar más tiempo por aquí_ "ahora teníamos pensado hacer un invento que transformara el agua líquida en sólida. La vamos a llamar el congelador" _ojalá lo consigan, sería muy útil._

·Muy ambicioso, me gusta. Os deseo suerte chicos·

"¿No vas a ayudarnos un poco?" Clank parecía triste y todo, qué penoso. _Tintinear es una de las cosas que prefiero no hacer ahora mismo._

·Veréis, es que tenía pensado ir al invierno esta mañana y...· _¿porqué tengo que contarles mi vida?_

"¿Otra vez? Ya fuiste ayer y... antes de ayer también" _y el otro..._

·¿Qué pasa, es que ahora hay un límite de veces para ir? Nos vemos· a veces se ponían de lo más pesados, cada vez me caían peor. _En fin, iré a por polvo de hada, espero no encontrarme al imbécil de Terence. Es una suerte que nunca lo vea por invierno._

Tuve suerte, cuando llegué al molino lo vi dándole la chapa a Bolt y no me vió. Recibí mi ración y fui directa a casa a por el abrigo, pero por el camino me encontré a Silvermist.

"Pero si es Tink, cuanto tiempo sin vernos" dijo irónicamente.

·Hehe, buenas ¿qué pasa?· _me gustaría no perder mucho el tiempo contigo así que... rapidito._

"Esta mañana vamos a jugar al objeto perdido en otoño, ¿te apuntas? Cómo ayer no estabas supongo que no te enteraste..."

·Ya... verás, es que tenía otros planes y... claro· dije mientras me iba lentamente.

"¿Tintinear?" _le diré cualquier cosa para que me deje en paz._

·Sí, eso. Quizás otro día ¿vale? Ya nos veremos, adiós· _bueno, ha sido bastante rápido._

Tras cambiarme de ropa fui directa al invierno y tuve la suerte de que Sled estaba allí esperando a Rosetta. _Bien, así no tendré que esperar a que llegue Peri._

·Hombre, buenos días Sled. ¿Esperando a tu señora?·

"Sí, hehe. ¿Te escarcho las alas?" _tú sí que sabes ir al grano._ Creo que me lo dijo para que me fuera, al parecer, por alguna razón que no sabía le caía un poco mal.

·Sería todo un placer. Gracias· _voy a darle una sorpresa a mi Peri._ Fui hasta su casa silenciosamente, era temprano por lo que aún no había salido.

Me acerqué lentamente a la entrada escondiéndome detrás de la pared y la vi arreglándose el pelo. _Creo que no me ha visto, y eso que le están brillando las alas._ Aproveché un momento que se iba a buscar algo en su armario y entré en su casa. _Ahora verás..._ Me acerqué despacio para no hacer ruido y la abracé por detrás, su frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

·¡Periiiiii!· le di un susto de muerte. Pegó un grito que me dejó sorda. No podía dejar de reírme, fue muy gracioso.

"Jooo, Tink. No me des esos sustos ¿qué haces aquí?" _¿cómo que qué hago aquí?_

·¿Yo? Nada, si quieres me voy· me di la vuelta en broma.

"¡No, espera!" me cogió del vestido para que no me fuera "quiero decir, ¿cómo has llegado tan temprano?" dijo riendo.

·Sled me escarchó las alas. Esos dos se pasan el día juntos· _incluso más que nosotras._

"Sí, incluso más que nosotras" _a veces pienso que me lees la mente_ "estaba pensando en que hoy podríamos ir a la ladera oeste de la montaña. Es uno de los sitios más espectaculares del invierno, pero queda un poco lejos"

·Ningún problema, es muy temprano aún. Cuando estés lista nos vamos· _contigo iría hasta la cima de la montaña más alta._ Me quedé de pie esperándola, todo lo que tenía en su casa estaba congelado y no quería que me quedara el culo helado.

"Creo que ya estoy. ¿Me queda bien el pelo así?"

·A ver...· la rodeé lentamente para verla mejor ·sí, estás preciosa· se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario. _Qué mona..._

"V-vámonos" y así empezó nuestra excursión a la montaña. Invierno tenía unos paisajes blancos impresionantes, la naturaleza es capaz de crear escenarios increíbles.

·Sabes qué Peri, Clank y Bobble terminaron de reparar la máquina de nieve. ¡Ahora podrás volver al lado cálido!·

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Tengo muchísimas ganas de volver, aún hay muchos sitios que quiero ver" _y yo estaré encantada de enseñártelos._

·Pues mañana trae un bloque la mitad más grande que el de la última vez y te llevaré donde quieras. Ahora hay espacio para más hielo, así que tendremos más tiempo·

"¡Cascabeles! Fantástico, qué ganas tengo ya. Entonces mañana a primera hora te esperaré en el puente" _así no me darán tan la lata con que siempre voy a invierno..._

·Sí, ahora además, están intentando hacer un invento para transformar el agua en hielo. No sé como lo harán, pero si lo consiguen...·

"¡¿Se podría hacer una casa de hielo que no se derritiera?!"

·Bueno... supongo que sí· _aunque lo veo un poco complicado._

"Waoh, ¿te imaginas que algún día las hadas del invierno pudieran vivir en el lado cálido?" _o, ja, lá. Quiero vivir para verlo._

·¡Podríamos dormir juntas!· Peri se quedó pensativa un momento mientras reía. _¿Qué se le pasará por la cabeza?_

"B-bueno, ya casi estamos llegando" pasamos entre dos montañas y apareció ante mis ojos una enorme cascada congelada de varios metros de altura que terminaba entre árboles de un blanco puro. Me quedé con la boca abierta al ver el paisaje.

·Es jodidamente impresionante... tiene que ser la cascada más alta de todo Pixie Hollow· me quedé embobada mirándola.

"Y lo es, nunca me canso de venir aquí. Dicen que si le pides un deseo a esta cascada desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, los astros harán lo imposible para cumplirlo"

·¿En serio? Entonces, quiero que...· iba a decirlo pero me interrumpió.

"Espera, no puedes decirlo en voz alta, sino no se va a cumplir"

·Ah, vale· _quiero que pase lo que pase, mi hermana y yo siempre estemos juntas._

"Y aún no has visto lo mejor, sígueme" _¿en serio?_ Pasamos por detrás de la cascada por un estrecho camino y nos adentramos en una cueva muy fría.

·¿A dónde lleva esta cueva? Hace un frío que pela aquí·

"Ahora lo verás" seguimos hasta que la cueva se convirtió en una enorme sala llena de estalactitas y estalagmitas que se iluminaban por un pequeño rayo de sol que venía de arriba.

·Ostia puta... este sitio es... épico· el silencio se rompía por el sonido de las gotas y nuestra voz hacía eco allí.

"Lo sé, debes de ser una de las pocas hadas cálidas en estar aquí. A veces vengo para aislarme del mundo y estar tranquila" nos sentamos en una pequeña roca que había por ahí. La tranquilidad que había combinada el frío y el ambiente hizo que se erizara mi piel.

Puse mi mano encima de la de Peri, pero la quitó rápidamente. _¿A qué ha venido eso?_ No le di más importancia y a los pocos segundos estornudé.

"Ui, perdona. Seguro que te estás helando de frío aquí. Será mejor que volvamos" _si tan solo fuera una hada de la escarcha... ya podríamos haber nacido en la misma estación._

·Sí, buena idea. Gracias por enseñarme este sitio tan precioso, es el más bonito que he visto nunca· _y el estar contigo lo ha hecho aún mejor._

"Sabía que te gustaría" dijo con una sonrisa. _Es para comérsela. I después se sorprenden de que me pase el día en invierno... no saben lo que se pierden._

Nos quedamos un rato más cerca de la cascada jugando al escondite, era divertido ya que cuando estábamos cerca nos brillaban las alas. Decidimos volver al centro al cabo de un rato y nos pusimos en marcha.

·¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Aún es temprano para ir a comer· _y además no tengo hambre._

"Hmm... ¿qué te parece si vamos a patinar? Se te da sorprendentemente bien"

·Sí, es que aprendí de la mejor· finalmente llegamos a la pista de patinaje que hay delante del tronco de polvo de hada, y vimos a Spike hablando con Vidia.

·Hola chicas, ¿otra vez por aquí Vidia?· ella venía casi tantas veces como yo para estar con Spike, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

"Lo mismo te digo Tink. ¿De dónde venís?" _de mi nuevo lugar preferido._

"Hemos ido a ver la cascada de la ladera oeste. Le ha encantado pero hace demasiado frío dentro de la cueva para ella" _tengo que hacerme un vestido que abrigue más._

·Sí, tienes que ir algún día. Queda un poco lejos pero es brutal, vale la pena· le dije emocionada.

"¿Para ver una cueva? Mejor me quedo en casa" _qué poco espíritu..._

"No, tienen razón Vidia, es uno de los lugares más hermosos del invierno. Ya te llevaré" _eso Spike, a ver si la espabilas un poco._

·Ahora nos vamos a patinar. ¿Os animáis?·

"Nah, estoy bien aquí" _bueno, más pista para nosotras._ Era de esperar de Vidia, nunca la había visto patinar. Era quizás el hada más rápida de Pixie Hollow, pero no era muy activa cuando se trataba de jugar o ir a visitar sitios.

·Vosotras os lo perdéis, vamos Peri· nos lo pasamos genial en la pista. No sé por qué pero todo lo que hacía con mi hermana se volvía un poco mejor.

Patinamos el resto de la mañana, parecía que en invierno el tiempo pasaba más rápido.

"Tink ¿Vamos a comer? Empiezo a tener hambre" _justo le iba a decir lo mismo._

·Sí, perfecto· fuimos a su casa y Peri empezó a preparar la comida.

·¿Te ayudo en algo?· no estaba muy familiarizada con los platos que se hacían en invierno, pero quería ayudar.

"No hace falta, no te preocupes. Como mañana cocinarás tú..." _es verdad, que vendrá a mi casa... ¿qué le prepararé...?_

·Creo que te haré un pastel de moras, estoy segura de que te gustará· no era una experta en la cocina, pero ese plato me salía siempre muy bien.

"Si lo haces tú, seguro que estará buenísimo" _qué tierna_ "podríamos ir con tus amigas mañana..." _mis amigas... ya._

·Bueno, no sé si podrán, últimamente van un poco a su rollo y claro...· _si quedo con ellas querrán estar con mi hermana todo el tiempo, no lo puedo permitir_ ·ya se lo comentaré haber si pueden·

"Oh, ya veo. Está bien" la noté un poco extraña al responder, cómo preocupada o algo... "¿comemos?"

·Claro· nos pusimos a comer y vi a Peri muy pensativa. _Algo le pasa..._ ·oye, ¿ocurre algo? Te veo un poco distraída·

"¿Q-qué? No, nada. Sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas" _¿qué cosas? Vamos Peri..._

·Si tienes algún problema o algo, puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes ¿verdad?·

"Sí, gracias Tink, pero no es nada, en serio" _claro que me preocupo, quiero ayudarte, aunque sea una tontería._

·B-bueno, como quieras...· _mejor cambio de tema_ ·esta tarde podríamos ir a montar en trineo ¿qué te parece?·

"Esta tarde... lo siento pero quedé con Gliss para ir a escarchar" _¿a escarchar?_

·Oh, vaya. Está bien, hace tiempo que no la veo, nos lo pasaremos bien·

"N-no Tink, tú... no puedes venir, seguro que te aburrirás. Ya nos veremos mañana ¿vale?" _¿cómo? ¿Me está diciendo indirectamente que no quiere pasar la tarde conmigo?_

·Aha... vale, pues nada, hasta mañana. Pásalo bien con Gliss· me levanté y me dirigí a la salida.

"¡Espera Tink! No te vayas así sin más. Al menos termina de comer..."

·Pues dime por qué no quieres estar conmigo esta tarde, ¿qué problema tienes? Puedes decírmelo, soy tu hermana· se quedó unos instantes mirando al suelo sin decir nada.

"Lo siento, no puedo" algo le pasaba, y por como reaccionaba era algo grave. Me acerqué a ella y apoyé mis manos en sus hombros.

·Peri, mírame. Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo ¿vale? ¿qué te pasa?· pareció que iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Me cogió las manos y se apartó.

"Será... será mejor que te vayas" _pero Peri..._ La seriedad con la que lo dijo me dejó de piedra, no sabía a qué vino eso. Simplemente no lo entendía, estaba muy confusa pero aunque una parte de mí quería quedarse con ella, finalmente le hice caso.

·Pues nada... nos vemos mañana a primera hora. Acuérdate de traer el hielo...· asintió con la cabeza y me fui lentamente de su casa. Me chocó mucho que me echara de su casa de esa forma, no me lo esperaba para nada.

Pensé en quedarme en invierno para espiarla, pero decidí no hacerlo. _Si me pilla seguro que complicaré más las cosas._ Pensé en todo lo que había ocurrido e intenté encontrar una explicación, pero no había forma de sacar nada en claro. _Esperaré a que me lo cuente... ¿qué puede ser tan grave para que no pueda contármelo a mí? Ojalá pudiera leer sus pensamientos. En serio, ¿qué le pasa? Si no quiere estar conmigo que me lo diga directamente..._

Volví al lado cálido y fui a ver a Clank y Bobble para pedirles la máquina de nieve, pero no los encontré en el refugio. Cuando vi que la máquina no estaba me hice una idea de lo que podrían estar haciendo. _Seguro que han ido a probarla, pero ¿quién habrá venido al lado cálido?_

Me puse a buscarlos por todo Pixie Hollow y finalmente los encontré en otoño entre robles y bellotas. _Esa es... Gliss ¿así que me ha mentido?_

"Anda, hola Tink. Pensé que estabas en invierno" _está claro, pero ¿porqué lo ha hecho?_

·Sí, lo estaba. ¿Sabes si a Peri le pasa algo conmigo? Me ha echado después de comer y me ha puesto como excusa que habíais quedado esta tarde ¿porqué me ha mentido?·

"¿En serio? Qué raro, no me ha dicho nada... con lo que le gusta estar contigo. Dale tiempo, a veces le dan esos cambios de humor... no te preocupes" _supongo que tiene razón, no será para tanto._

·Bueno... pues quería pediros la máquina de nieve para mañana por la mañana, Peri tiene muchas ganas de volver al lado cálido·

"Estupendo, ¡vamos todos entonces!" _creo que no podremos estar a solas al final_ "nos lo pasaremos genial, ¿has visto cuántas bellotas hay aquí?" _acostumbrada a ver nieve..._

·Hehe, sí. Es lo que tienen los robles... en fin, que os lo paséis bien, voy a buscar cosas perdidas. Nos vemos mañana· no tenía muchas ganas de estar con ellos precisamente, además, ya los vería mañana.

"Hasta luego Tink" _iré a la playa a relajarme un rato._

Me tumbé debajo de una hoja para pensar en Peri. _No lo entiendo, ¿para qué necesitaba que me fuera? Y tan de repente... ¿habré hecho algo malo? Pensé que teníamos confianza y que podíamos contárnoslo todo. Debería de haberme quedado en invierno. Joder... en serio Peri, ¿qué pasa contigo?_

Pasaba un ligero aire y el sonido de las olas era tan agradable que me quedé dormida allí mismo, no era la primera vez que me pasaba.

* * *

·¿Peri? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a marear con el calor·

"No te preocupes, estoy rodeada de hielo, no me pasará nada" _que bien, ya no necesitamos la máquina de nieve._

·Genial, vamos· de repente aparecimos en la primavera, cerca de la siempre-viva ·oye, ¿porqué me echaste ayer?·

"¿Quieres saber el por qué?" de repente el hielo se le empezó a derretir y se volvía de color rojo "de verdad... ¿quieres saberlo?"

·¡Sí, vamos, dímelo!· parecía como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera derritiendo.

"Tink... yo..." y de repente se convirtió en agua roja, empecé a gritar del miedo que pasé al verla desaparecer y entonces, desperté.

* * *

Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, estaba sudando y me senté intentando asimilar lo que había pasado en el sueño.

·Cielos, ¿qué ha sido esta mierda?· lo pasé muy mal, nunca había tenido una pesadilla tan traumante. Me tranquilicé un poco y cuando me di cuenta, empezaba a anochecer y a hacer frío. _Mejor me voy a casa._

Ese sueño hizo darme cuenta de la importancia que tuvo para mí ese momento en el que me echó de su casa, y lo mal que lo pasaría al no volver a estar con ella.

 _¿Qué me está pasando? No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, mi cabeza está llena de Peri, me estoy obsesionando con ella... tengo que pensar en otras cosas, si no me voy a volver loca._

Me fui a la cama nada más hacerse de noche, era temprano pero quería dormir para olvidar ese día de una vez. Por desgracia no tenía mucho sueño después de pasarme la tarde durmiendo y seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en Peri.

 _Aaargh, maldita sea. No puedo dormir, qué putada._ Me puse el brazo en la frente y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba caliente, más de lo normal. _No me digas que tengo fiebre... lo que me faltaba._ No era mucha, pero no me encontraba muy bien. Intenté de todo para dormir, pero no había manera. Me levanté para ir a beber agua y eso fue lo último que recuerdo.

* * *

 _Uff, Tink se ha puesto enferma y todo, su obsesión por estar con Peri la va a meter en más de un problema. El siguiente capítulo va a estar cargado de sorpresas :D_


	2. Drake

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Qué empiecen las sorpresas. Aquí es dónde empieza realmente la historia :)_

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 2: Drake.

* * *

 _Arg... qué dolor de cabeza... ¿qué hago en el suelo? ¿me he desmayado?_ Estaba hecha polvo, aún era de noche y parecía que mi fiebre había empeorado. Fui a beber agua y sentía que mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Respiraba rápido y a penas podía mantenerme en pie.

Me tumbé en la cama y empecé a sudar como una fuente, me encontraba muy mal. _Peri... ojalá estuvieras aquí para cuidarme..._ Mi cabeza no aguantó mucho despierta y no tardé en quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté por la mañana recordé eso como si fuera una horrible pesadilla, pero al verme sudando y aún con fiebre me di cuenta de que realmente pasó. _Tengo que levantarme... coger la máquina de nieve para Peri, vamos._ Me puse de pie y volví a sentarme en la cama de golpe, no podía controlar muy bien mis movimientos.

 _Vamos... tengo que ir a ver a Peri, ¿porqué tengo que encontrarme tan mal justamente hoy?_ Al final logré cambiarme de ropa y me preparé para salir, no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero no quería dejar a mi hermana sola. Respiré hondo y salí de casa. El sol me cegaba y mi corazón latía muy rápido. Volé hacia donde guardábamos la máquina de nieve pero ya no estaba.

 _¿No está...? ah claro, ya se la habrán llevado, íbamos a ir con Gliss también... bien._ Después de pasar por el molino a por polvo de hada, fui a la frontera donde siempre quedábamos y vi a Gliss con Bobble y Clank esperando en invierno y la máquina de nieve en otoño. _¿Qué hacen allí? ¿Y el bloque de hielo? Mis alas no están brillando, ¿y Peri? ¿Dónde está Peri?_

"¡Allí está! Tink, por fin apareces, llevamos un rato esperándote" dijo Clank.

·¿Sí? Vaya, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿y Peri?· con mi voz descubrieron que no me encontraba muy bien.

"O-oye Tink, ¿estás bien? Pareces un poco enferma" aún me dolía la cabeza y me agotaba con facilidad.

·No es nada, me levanté un poco mal pero estoy bien. Me contáis lo que pasa ¿o qué?·

"Oh sí sí sí" Gliss estaba más emocionada de lo normal "no te lo vas a creer. ¡Esta madrugada ha nacido un sparrowman en invierno!" _¿perdona?_ "desde Peri que no nacía nadie aquí"

·¿Ha nacido un sparrowman en invierno? ¿En serio?· me costó un poco de creer, nacían muy pocas hadas en Pixie Hollow y menos aún en invierno.

"Sí sí sí sí, se llama Drake, vamos a verlo ahora, venga, ¿dónde está tu abrigo?"

·Espera, ¿y Peri?· _debería estar aquí..._

"Ah, ella ha sido la encargada de enseñarle todo, ¡él también es un escarchador!" _lo que faltaba... empezamos bien la mañana._

·Bueno, voy a por mi abrigo, ahora vuelvo...· _vaya putada, y yo que quería quedarme en el lado cálido con Peri._

Llegué a mi casa un poco cansada y me abrigué, tenía un calor insoportable y estaba empezando a sudar. _Al menos en invierno no tendré tanto calor._

Tardé un poco en volver con los demás y crucé. El intenso frío se me subió a la cabeza y me empecé a encontrar peor.

"Tink, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara..." _creo que podré soportarlo._

·Sí, no te preocupes Bobble. Vamos· se me hacía duro aguantar el frío, pero las ganas de ver a Peri me dieron la fuerza suficiente para aguantar.

"Muy bien, ¡al bosque de la escarcha! Vais a alucinar con Drake, es brutal" _espero que no le haya dado problemas a mi Peri._

Nos pusimos en camino y me quedé un poco atrás, no podía volar tan rápido como siempre.

"Oye Tink, ¿estás segura de que no quieres volver?" _sí... tengo que verla._

·No te preocupes Gliss, sólo estoy un poco mareada, nada más·

"Esta bien... oye, ¿qué pasó con Peri ayer? Cuando pasé por su casa después de volver de otoño la oí llorar en su casa ¿le hiciste algo? No quiso decirme nada" _¿qué? ¿estaba llorando? ¿porqué?_

·No... que yo sepa. Se comportó un poco extraño mientras comíamos, intenté que me dijera lo que le pasaba pero no me lo quiso decir y luego me dijo que me fuera... Me tiene muy preocupada ¿qué podrá ser?· _tengo que hablar con ella en seguida._

"Ni idea... nunca la había visto así" _ella tampoco sabe nada..._

Me costó un poco, pero al fin llegamos y los vimos jugando con la escarcha. Parecía que se lo pasaban muy bien.

Ignoré al recién llegado por completo y fui a abrazar a Peri. La notaba más fría de lo normal, pero creo que era por mi culpa.

"Tink... estás ardiendo ¿te encuentras bien?" _qué ganas tenía de volver a estar contigo..._

·Sí, estoy bien· me separé de ella, si seguía abrazándola me iba a dar algo ·¿Porqué me mentiste ayer? ¿qué te pasó? Gliss me ha dicho que estuviste llorando en tu casa...·

"¿Qué? No, eso no es verdad..." dijo mirando hacia otro lado. _Mientes fatal._

·Peri, no trates de engañarme otra vez. ¿Qué cojones te pasa?· me puse de mala leche, no soportaba que Peri me mintiera y siguiera haciéndolo de esa forma.

"Eh chicas, vamos. No le deis una mala impresión a Drake" Gliss intentó enfriar la situación.

·Qué le jodan, estoy hablando con mi hermana·

"Tink, Gliss tiene razón y no seas grosera. Venga que te lo presento" _no me cambies de tema ahora..._ "Drake, ella es mi hermana Tinkerbell, una hada tintineadora del lado cálido. Y él es un escarchador como nosotras, me ha tocado enseñarle como funcionan las cosas" nos dimos la mano y cuando me fijé en él quedé asombrada, era muy guapo y encantador, incluso más que Sled, mucho más.

"Es un placer conocerte Tinkerbell. Periwinkle me ha contado mucho sobre ti, tenía ganas de verte" tardé unos segundos para dejar de fijarme en él.

·Eh... sí, lo mismo digo· noté como si mi fiebre subiera de golpe ·Peri, después seguimos con esto, no te vas a librar ¿me oyes?·

"Hehe, vale... Bueno Drake, estos son los amigos de Tink, ese es Clank y ese Bobble. También son tintineadores" tras presentarlos siguieron con la visita guiada del invierno.

Se pasaron todo el rato juntos esos dos, cada vez me hacía más rabia ese nuevo sparrowman y mi fiebre no bajaba. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios con sus tonterías, parecía que sólo estaba siendo amable con ella, pero sabía que en el fondo quería hacerse con mi hermana. _Ese fantasma de los huevos me las va a pagar, cómo le haga algo le daré una paliza._

Cuando pasamos por los glaciares la fiebre pudo conmigo y mis alas dejaron de responder poco a poco.

"Eh, oye Tink ¿qué pasa?" Gliss me sentó en el hielo y me puso la mano en la frente "oh cielos, estás ardiendo. Tienes que ir a ver a una hada sanadora ahora mismo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir así?" era como si sus palabras entraran por un oído y salieran por el otro "eo, Tink, ¿me oyes? ¿Tink?" vinieron los demás para ver qué me ocurría y me desmayé ahí mismo.

* * *

 _Oh... qué horrible pesadilla... soñé que había venido un sparrowman para quedarse con mi hermana..._ Abrí los ojos y no estaba en mi casa, estaba en una de las salas de las hadas sanadoras. _¿Qué hago aquí?_

"Has despertado, menos mal..." _¿Sil? Anda y también está Vidia._

·¿Qué... hacéis aquí?· estaba muy desubicada, no sabía si lo de Peri fue un sueño o no. ¿ _No había ido a por agua...?_

"Bobble vino a toda prisa diciendo que estabas muy enferma y te habías desmayado en invierno" _mierda, no fue un sueño._

·Entonces pasó de verdad... Puto Drake, si no hubiera aparecido seguro que...·

"Eh oye, ese lenguaje Tink"

·Perdona Sil, no me encuentro del todo bien...· aún me dolía la cabeza y no podía hacer nada, cada movimiento que hacía me costaba una barbaridad ·¿sabéis lo del nuevo sparrowman?·

"Sí, nos lo ha contado Bobble. ¿No es genial?" _hehe, qué graciosa._

"Bueno Tink, procura descansar. Has cogido mucho frío allí ¿porqué vas si sabes que tienes fiebre?" Vidia se preocupa mucho por mí desde que me salvó de aquél humano el verano pasado, es una buena amiga después de todo.

·Lo siento, pero tenía que ver a Peri· _aún sigo sin saber qué le pasó ayer... maldita sea, todo fue por su culpa si me lo hubiera dicho..._

"Pero si la ves cada día, si sigues así se acabará cansando de ti" _no... eso es imposible..._ Vidia lo dijo medio en broma pero me lo tomé demasiado a pecho.

·Eso no va a pasar ¿vale? Peri y yo somos inseparables, así que cállate·

"Vale... tranquila, procura descansar por ahora ¿okey?" _me pregunto si seguirá con el empalagoso de Drake..._ "bebe esto, te calmará" me dio una bebida de hiervas que me relajó.

·Gracias Vidia· me puse cómoda en esa cama y me quedé dormida en seguida.

Desperté por la tarde y ya me encontraba mejor, la fiebre había bajado y esta vez había una hada sanadora por ahí cerca.

 _Qué bien he dormido, me siento como nueva._

"Ah, Tinkerbell, ¿ya estás mejor?"

·Sí, esa siesta me ha sentado de maravilla, ya no tengo fiebre pero tengo un poco de sed· _creo que aún me daría tiempo de volver al invierno..._

"Claro, es normal. Has sudado mucho, ahora te lo traigo" _sí, aún es temprano. Pasaré por casa a por agua y volveré._

Cogí el abrigo y aproveché que estaba sola para irme a casa. _Vale Tink, céntrate y no hagas ninguna tontería esta vez._ Me tranquilicé un momento, bebí agua, comí unos pastelitos que tenía por ahí y me dispuse a volver al invierno. _Ya... pero ¿quién me va a escarchar las alas si no hay nadie en la frontera? Iré igualmente, haber si hay suerte, y si no iré andando._ Había un largo camino andando, pero no había otra.

Llegué a la frontera y como era de esperar, no había nadie, ni siquiera cerca. _Ya podría haber alguna hada de la escarcha aquí por si alguien quiere cruzar... en fin._ Me tapé bien las alas y me puse en marcha, andar por la nieve no tenía nada que ver con andar por el suelo firme, cansaba un montón.

Andé y andé hasta llegar a las primeras casas de las hadas de la escarcha y le pedí a una que me escarchara las alas. La tarde se empezaba a terminar y no tenía mucho tiempo, allí por la noche hace muchísimo frío.

Así que volé lo más rápido que pude a casa de Peri, pero no estaba. _Joder, ¿dónde se habrá metido?_ La busqué por el bosque de la escarcha y no estaban ni sus amigas, seguí buscando hasta que al final me empezaron a brillar las alas cerca de la zona de las hadas de los copos de nieve.

Estaba con Drake y no había rastro de sus amigas. _¿Porqué están solos? ¿Y Gliss?_

·Peri, tenemos que hablar" _terminemos con esto de una vez._

"¡Tink! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?"

"Es increíble como os brillan las alas cuando estáis juntas..." _tú cállate, nadie te ha pedido que abras la boca._

·Ejem... ¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas Drakecito? Gracias· algo me decía que él y yo no nos íbamos a llevar muy bien.

Se fue a hablar con una hada que había por ahí y nos fuimos a un rincón para aclarar las cosas con Peri.

"Tink, ¿qué ocurre?" _¿cómo que qué ocurre?_

·No te hagas la despistada. Dime, ¿qué demonios te pasó ayer? Gliss me dijo que estabas llorando, ¿porqué? ¿ha sido por mi culpa? ¿acaso he hecho algo malo?·

"N-no... no, tú no has hecho nada malo" _parece que dice la verdad..._ "es... otra cosa"

·¿El qué? Puedes decírmelo, no pasa nada. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda· _si algo o alguien hace llorar a mi hermana haré lo que sea para hacérselo pagar._

"Ya... no creo que puedas, ojalá pudieras pero..."

·Dímelo, a lo mejor puedo hacer algo al respecto, no lo sabremos hasta que no me lo digas· _venga Peri... no seas tan cabezona._

"Bueno... te lo diré, pero sólo si me dejas en paz, eres muy insistente ¿sabes?" _pues claro que lo soy, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados._

·Esta bien, te dejaré en paz, pero dímelo· _bien, ¿qué podrá ser? Tanto secretismo..._

"Lo que pasa... es que últimamente creo que... lo que quiero decir es que... creo que me he... enamorado"

Una avalancha de emociones inundaron mi cabeza. Felicidad, rabia, tristeza, alegría incluso pánico se enfrentaron dentro de mí al escuchar esas palabras.

 _A mi hermana le gusta alguien... es algo bueno, pero ¿porqué me siento así? Es como si hubiera perdido una parte de mí, no quiero... no quiero que se enamore, no quiero perderla ni separarme de ella, no quiero que alguien se la lleve, es mi hermana... ¿porqué Peri? ¿porqué me haces esto?_

"Di algo, no te quedes mirándome así, que me pondré a llorar..."

·Ah...· _tengo que apoyarla pero... tengo que animarla aunque..._ ·me... parece bien...· _espera, ¿quién es?_ ·y... ¿de quién estás enamorada?· _como sea el subnormal de Drake voy a dejarlo sin alas._

"No te lo puedo... decir" _espera, no puede ser Drake, nació esta madrugada. Menos mal, ¿quién será?_

·¿Porqué no? No puede ser tan malo. ¿Por eso llorabas ayer?· _Bobble, Clank, Sled... yo que sé, ¿Lord Milory?_

"No... eso fue porque... sé que mi amor nunca será correspondido" eso me desconcertó un poco pero me alegré al escucharlo y la abracé para consolarla.

 _Mierda, ¿porqué me alegro de eso? Peri está sufriendo por ello y yo sólo pienso en mí misma, tengo que ayudarla, tengo que hacer lo que pueda para hacerla feliz._

·Puede que no, nunca se sabe cuando se trata del amor, si me dices quién es posible que pueda hacer algo. Quiero ayudarte Peri· la miré a los ojos y empezó a llorar ·eh... no llores... no soporto verte así·

"Lo... sien-to. No puedo... decírtelo" la volví a abrazar para que se desahogara. _Es peor de lo que esperaba... tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta._

·Vale, está bien. No pasa nada Peri, no te preocupes· _ya me lo podría haber contado desde un principio..._

"Tink... vete a casa, se está poniendo el sol" dijo aún abrazadas.

·¿Estás segura? Aún puedo quedarme un rato más si quieres·

"Sí..." nos separamos y le cogí las manos.

·Bueno, encontraremos una solución ¿me oyes? pero no llores, se te van a congelar las lágrimas· le sequé una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla mientras sonreía.

"Gracias Tink" y me dio un besó en la mejilla. No me lo esperaba pero dada la situación era comprensible. Sus labios eran muy fríos y sentí un agradable escalofrío en el cuerpo. Ese era el primer beso que me daba.

·Hasta mañana Peri· y volando de espaldas nos distanciamos. Fui al lado cálido pensando en lo sucedido y en el tema de su amor no correspondido. _Qué caos, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Tendré que hablar con Gliss por si sabe algo. Quiero ayudarla pero a la vez quiero que esté conmigo todo el tiempo, no sé qué haría si empieza a pasar de mí para estar con otra persona... no quiero perderla. En serio, ¿quién coño ha robado el corazón de mi hermana? Estos días hemos estado juntas, ¿quién podrá ser? Creo que ha sido hace poco... tiene que ser alguien del lado cálido. Ni de coña es Terence, Clank es... Clank, Bobble siempre está con Gliss... argh, no sé, quizás... no lo conozca y por eso no quiere decirme quién es..._

Llegué al otoño sin darme cuenta y me encontré a Vidia esperando en la frontera.

·Anda, ¿qué haces aquí?· parecía enfadada.

"¡Tink! Joder, ¿¡qué pasa contigo!? ¿cómo se te ocurre irte al invierno? El hada sanadora nos dijo que desapareciste y no te encontramos por ninguna parte" _aivá, no lo había pensado. Tendría que haber dicho algo..._

·Lo siento, es que tenía que ir a...·

"Tú y el invierno, en serio con lo enferma que estabas y te vas así, sin más"

·Ya me encontraba mejor... tranquila·

"Ya... deberías pasar menos tiempo allí, por aquí tienes amigas que te echan de menos ¿sabes? ¿cuando fue la última vez que quedaste con nosotras?" _uf, es verdad, si sigo así las terminaré perdiendo._

·Tienes razón... perdona· me sentía mal por ella, siempre se preocupa por mí y yo siempre hacía lo que me da la gana.

"Ven aquí anda... debes de estar helada" me abrazó para calentarme. _Qué agradable..._ "mañana hemos quedado todas, incluso Rosetta, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Dunkin, ese sparrowman cocinero que nos hizo el pastel aquella vez. Dime que vas a venir"

·Está bien, iré· _supongo que puedo ir al invierno por la mañana y volver a la hora de comer._

Se hizo tarde y me acompañó a casa. Le conté por el camino que a Peri le gustaba alguien y no quería decirme quien. Llegamos a mi puerta y nos despedimos.

"No te ralles ¿vale? Y deja a Peri un poco en paz, parece que no puedas vivir sin ella, cielos..." _sí, supongo que incluso estando con Vidia no puedo dejar de hablar de ella_ "Cuidate, pasaré a buscarte al mediodía"

·Está bien, hasta mañana· _vaya día más ajetreado, espero que mañana sea más tranquilo._

Comí algo en casa y me relajé. No quería que pasara como anoche, intenté no pensar en el tema del amor secreto de Peri pero cuando me estiré en la cama no pude evitarlo. _Espero que pueda olvidarse del tema y no se obsesione mucho... a veces las relaciones amorosas son muy complicadas... como pasó con Terence._

Terence, hace unas ocho estaciones, me pidió que saliera con él tras nuestra pequeña aventura en busca del espejo perdido. Le dije que sí por que tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era eso de estar en una relación. Al principio tuvo su gracia e incluso fue divertido, pero tras un par de semanas con él, me di cuenta de lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser. No podía ser más egoísta, reconozco que yo también lo soy a veces, pero el me gana por mucho y tras una fuerte discusión terminamos con lo nuestro. Él no dejó de disculparse e intentó que volviéramos a ser amigos, pero ni de coña vuelvo a ser amiga de él.

Tras una media hora intentando no pensar en nada y dejando mi mente en blanco, conseguí dormirme.

* * *

 _Bien, el próximo capítulo va a ser muy duro, me cuesta un montón escribirlo, creo que me meto demasiado en el personaje, pero haré lo que pueda._


	3. Rojo pánico

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Aviso: este capítulo es el más duro de todos mis fanfics, si eres especialmente sensible, recomiendo que no lo leas._

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 3: Rojo pánico.

* * *

Inconscientemente me levantaba justo antes de que sonara el reloj para poder saber qué hora era sin tener que abrir los ojos, era una costumbre que había conseguido durante esta semana.

 _Bien, las siete, aún es temprano, iré a por polvo de hada y después a ver a Peri._

Salí de casa y me dirigí hacia el molino. Hoy no tuve tanta suerte y me topé con Terence que justo salía de allí. _Empezamos mal el día..._

"Buenos días Tink, hacía un tiempo que no te veía" _sí, una completa lástima._

·Qué cosas eh...· _que no empiece con sus tonterías plis..._

"¿Sabes? El otro día estuve repasando los libros que había en la biblioteca sobre polvología y encontré uno que no había leído" _y a mí qué me importa... en serio_ "trataba sobre el poder que esconde el polvo azul. ¿Sabías que lograron combinarlo con unas hiervas y crearon polvo naranja? Me quedé de piedra cuando lo leí..." en ese momento mi cabeza me salvó de un derrame cerebral y desconecté por completo, no escuchaba nada de lo que me decía "... ¿te lo puedes creer?"

·Oh, sí claro. Muy interesante, voy a por mi ración ahora así que...· _¿es que no se da cuenta de que sus historias me importan una mierda?_ Una vez recibí mi ración volví a casa para ponerme el abrigo.

 _Peri... aún no sé muy bien qué hacer contigo. Ante todo quiero que seas feliz pero... me duele el hecho de poder perderte. ¿Quién podrá ser su amor no correspondido? En fin, haber como evoluciona la cosa._

Fui hasta la frontera y cuando estaba llegando me empezaron a brillar las alas. _Genial, ya está aquí._ La vi haciendo pequeños muñecos con la nieve y no se dio cuenta de que había llegado, estaba un poco despistada.

·¡Peri! Buenos días· crucé al invierno andando, pensé en darle un susto pero me vio venir.

"Buenos días Tink" cuando me escarchó las alas noté algo diferente, algo que no notaba cuando lo hizo Sled o el hada de los escarcha ayer. Noté que lo hacía con más... cariño, más suave y agradable. _Qué gustito..._

·P-Peri ¿siempre escarchas las alas así?· _no recuerdo que los primeros días lo hiciera de esa forma, quizás esté mejorando._

"Ui, lo siento, ¿te molesta? No estaba muy atenta..."

·No, al contrario... da igual. ¿Qué tal estás? Pareces estar en otro mundo· _sin duda está extraña hoy..._

"No... estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando cosas..."

·¿Qué cosas? ¿Es sobre tu amor secreto?· se sonrojó un poco y se empezó a volar poco a poco.

"Sí... pero no quiero hablar de ello, ¿nos vamos?" _¿y después sí?_ Nos dirigimos hacia su casa, la veía más callada de lo normal por el camino. _¿Qué estará pensando?_

·Peri· se asustó un poco cuando hablé tras tanto rato en silencio ·tranquila, que no te voy a morder. Hoy he quedado con mis amigas al mediodía para comer fuera, al parecer es el cumpleaños de un conocido·

"Ah... está bien..." y volvió a encerrarse en sus pensamientos. _Me tiene muy intrigada, espero que no se pase la mañana así._

Llegamos a su casa y se puso un poco nerviosa.

"Tink, siéntate" estaba muy seria, me empezaba a asustar y todo "tengo que decirte algo"

·¿Me vas a decir de quién estás enamorada?· _espero que sea eso._

"N-no... es otra cosa. Verás, creo que..." respiró hondo y continuó "deberíamos estar unos días separadas" _creo que la entendí mal, no puede ser._

·¿P-perdona? ¿C-cómo que...?· no lograba entender lo que intentaba decirme.

"S-sí, creo... Tink, es mejor que nos distanciemos un poco... sólo unos días" _¿Qué? ¿Porqué?, ¿porqué? No lo entiendo._

·N-no, Peri, ¿pero qué dices? ¿Cómo que separarnos...? ¿Porqué?· _¿qué le pasa? Eso no es ningún cambio de humor como los que dice Gliss._

"Lo siento pero yo... no puedo estar contigo" miró al suelo e intenté encontrar una explicación para lo que decía, pero seguía sin comprenderlo.

·¿Cómo que no? No puedes decirme esto. ¿Qué problema tienes ahora de repente? Con lo bien que lo pasamos siempre... Peri, háblame·

"No puedo decírtelo, si lo hago... nuestra relación se va a terminar" _si no me lo dices sí que va a terminar._

·¡Y una mierda! Ni de coña me separaré de ti. Dime qué problema tienes, sea lo que sea, nada puede acabar con nuestra relación· me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

"No puedo Tink... lo intenté pero, no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo" le subí la cara con la mano en su barbilla para que me mirara.

·Mira Peri, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero puedes confiar en mí. Como si quieres salir con Lord Milory, me da igual. Te ayudaré y te apoyaré, siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado ¿me oyes?·

"Tú no lo entiendes... no te imaginas lo... lo..." volvió a echar la mirada al suelo a lo que la cogí de los hombros y empecé a zarandearla.

·¡Dímelo de una puta vez y acabemos con ésto! Me vas a volver loca al final·

"No me grites ¡Suéltame! ¡Tink!" me empujó y me dio una bofetada. _Peri..._ "lárgate, será lo mejor"

·¡Que no! No me voy a ir sin que me digas que cojones pasa contigo·

"¡Vete! ¡No me obligues a echarte a la fuerza!" me senté en el suelo apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

·Me iré cuando me lo digas, no quiero que lo nuestro termine así. ¿Qué fue de esa semana que pasamos juntas? ¿No significan nada para ti? Todo lo que hemos compartido, lo bien que lo hemos pasado... ¿¡y tú quieres terminarlo así!?·

"¡No! Claro que no quiero terminarlo, lo único que pido es unos días para estar sola..."

·¿Porqué? Quiero estar contigo Peri, no me jodas ¿porqué quieres estar sola?·

"Tink, si no te vas ahora mismo haré una estupidez y no quiero hacerte daño"

·Me la suda, como si me das un puñetazo, no pienso moverme· _¿qué pretende hacer?_

"Tú te lo has buscado" alzó el brazo como cuando suele escarchar cosas y me tiré encima suyo para evitar que lo hiciera. La cogí de las manos para que no pudiera hacer nada "¡T-Tink! ¡Suéltame!" tras forcejear en el suelo me dio un cabezazo en toda la nariz y me empujó. Empecé a sangrar y me puse de muy mala leche.

·¡Maldita zorra! Ahora verás..." Me levanté y fui directa a ella, la cogí de los brazos sin dejar de andar y la empotré contra la pared.

No tenía presente que el hielo era mucho más duro que la madera o la hierva y el sonido de su cráneo chocando con el me paró el corazón un instante.

"Aaarg... Tink... eso duele..." sus ojos se cerraron y se desmayó en mis brazos. La sangre de su cabeza no tardó en hacerse notar.

 _No... esto no puede estar pasando... ¿qué he hecho? No... Peri..._

·Peri... vamos reacciona, ¡Peri! ¡ **Peri**!· _mierda, mierda, mierda._ Le sangraba mucho la cabeza, tenía que llevarla con las hadas sanadoras cuanto antes. _Joder, joder, no responde... no me digas que está..._

La saqué de allí y me la llevé en brazos lo más rápido que pude en el puesto de socorro que había en invierno.

·E-e-e-está gravemente herida, tenéis que ayudarla. ¡Rápido!·

"Oh cielos... ¿qué ha pasado?" _no quiero ni recordarlo._

·Hemos tenido un accidente, ¡no te quedes ahí parada, haz algo! ¡ **sálvala**!· la cogió rápidamente y se la llevó dentro. Salí de allí a toda prisa, volé hacia mi casa, ignorando la sangre que tenía en el abrigo y me bajaba por el vestido. Crucé al otoño sin mirar atrás, mi vista se reducía únicamente a lo que había delante de mí.

Llegué a mi casa y cerré con seguro, me senté en el suelo, en un rincón y me encogí.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿y si la he matado? ¿y si no se recupera? Dios mío ¿que he hecho? Soy lo peor, a mi propia hermana... no... no puede estar pasando... no..._ Me puse a llorar desconsoladamente.

 _Yo solo quería estar con ella y ahora... ostia puta ¿y si no la vuelvo a ver? No... tengo que ser positiva, seguro que está bien... pero aún así, no me lo perdonará jamás, no me va a dirigir más la palabra, ni siquiera volverá a mirarme a la cara... está todo perdido, sin ella no soy nada... Sin ella no merece la pena vivir, no merezco seguir viviendo después de haber hecho esto._

Cogí las espinas de rosa que usaba para cortar piezas de ropa y sentada en el suelo decidí cortarme las venas. En mi boca se mezclaba el sabor de la sangre que aún me salía de la nariz con las lágrimas y cogí la espina con fuerza. A penas podía ver bien y me temblaba mucho la mano, no lograba controlar mis movimientos, lo intenté pero solo conseguí algún que otro rasguño en el brazo.

·¡ **Aaaaarg**!· grité todo lo que pude ante la frustración y al coger la espina con tanta fuerza me empezó a sangrar la mano. A penas sentía dolor, la sangre corría por mi brazo derecho y di un puñetazo en la pared, cómo si eso fuera a solucionar algo. De repente me vino un bajón y me tumbé en el suelo llorando en posición fetal. _Soy despreciable..._ Abría los ojos y vi que estaba cubierta de sangre, ese abrigo con el que fui tantas veces en invierno ya no me iba a servir nunca más.

Quería desaparecer o volver atrás en el tiempo, pero en vez de eso, al cabo de un rato alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Tink? ¿Estás en casa? Ya casi es hora de comer" era Vidia, había venido a buscarme.

Empecé a llorar más fuerte. _¿Cómo me enfrento a las demás ahora? ¿Qué les digo? Cuando se enteren de lo que he hecho... me van a odiar todos. Tengo que suicidarme antes de que abra esa puerta._

"¡Tink! ¿estás bien? ¡Abre la puerta!" cogí fuerzas y empecé a rasgarme el brazo izquierdo, la sangre empezó a salir lentamente. Dolía, pero era la única escapatoria que tenía. _Vamos... un poco más._

Luego con un golpe de viento, la puerta voló por la casa destrozándolo todo.

"¡Tink! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" _no pude hacerlo a tiempo... ni eso me sale bien... soy una inútil_ "oh dios mío... suelta eso, ¡vamos!"

·V-Vidia... yo...· tiró la espina a la otra punta de la casa y me abrazó aún con toda la sangre que llevaba encima, dejé su ropa roja.

"Shh... ya pasó... venga" me iba acariciando la cabeza mientras lloraba y lloraba. Tras unos minutos logró calmarme un poco "¿Ya estás mejor? Venga vamos a la cocina" me cogió de la mano y me llevó sin preguntar nada "déjame ver tu brazo..." le echó un poco de agua y con un trapo secó la sangre que tenía "uff, habrás perdido mucha sangre... ¿dónde tienes el botiquín?"

Le señalé el sitio y volvió con unas vendas para curarme la herida del brazo y de la mano.

·Duele...· al ver tanta sangre no podía evitar pensar en lo que le hice a Peri.

"Duele más verte así, vamos a quitarte toda esa sangre, ¿qué haces con el abrigo puesto?" me quitó el abrigo y luego empezó a quitarme el vestido y los zapatos. Con la toalla me limpió la sangre que tenía por todo el cuerpo, no me importó en absoluto estar desnuda delante de ella. Fue a por uno de mis vestidos del armario y me lo puso "eso está mejor"

Me besó en la frente y la abracé durante unos minutos, no quería separarme de ella, era como si me estuviera abrazando a la vida.

"Te va a quedar el vestido lleno de sangre otra vez... Venga, no llores más, te vas a gastar los ojos..." la miré y sin saber por qué, la besé en los labios "woah, tranquila Tink" se apartó al instante, no sé por qué lo hice pero lo hice "si quieres, ¿podrías decirme lo que ha pasado?" _tengo que decírselo..._ Me armé de valor y entre sollozos conseguí decir algo.

·Creo... que- he... mata-do... Peri...· no pude evitar ponerme a llorar otra vez.

"¿Qué dices...? Vamos Tink, ¿estás segura?"

·¡No lo sé!· _espero que no, pero fue un golpe tan duro..._

"Venga, no te preocupes, seguro que no ha sido para tanto... Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Vas a cambiarte el vestido, iremos a mi casa para quitarme esto e iremos a comer con las chicas ¿vale? Después pensaremos en eso pero ahora no ¿de acuerdo?" asentí con la cabeza y me cambié el vestido.

·Perdona... Vidia· me sentía fatal por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"No tienes que disculparte, venga vamos" me cogió de la mano y fuimos hasta su casa sin soltarme ni un momento. Entramos y me quedé en la entrada de pié, era como si no pudiera moverme si ella no me ayudaba, me sentía muy débil.

Se cambió allí mismo para controlarme y no pude evitar verla desnuda de reojo. Me miré el brazo y la mano donde tenía las heridas y las vendas se estaban volviendo rojas...

"Estoy lista... oh, vaya. Mejor te cambio las vendas, ven aquí" me las quitó despacio, aún sangraban mis heridas, eran un tanto profundas "con esto te pararán de sangrar" me puso un parche especial y me las vendó fuertemente "bien... vámonos"

·No quiero ver a las demás...· a decir verdad no quería ver a nadie, quería encerrarme en casa y no salir de allí jamás.

"Claro que sí, hace mucho que no saben de ti. Iremos poco a poco ¿vale?" me cogió de la mano y nos largamos. No tenía voluntad ni para resistirme.

Llegamos cerca del árbol de polvo de hada donde se celebraba la fiesta y las vi a todas pasándoselo en grande.

"¡Pero si habéis venido! Mejor tarde que nunca" Fawn se acercó para vernos y vinieron las demás.

"Vale, esperad chicas. Tink ha tenido un accidente y está muy delicada ahora mismo, os agradecería que la tratarais con mucho cuidado y sobre todo no le preguntéis qué le ha pasado"

"E-está bien..." se quedaron un poco confusas pero se alegraron igual de verme.

Vidia tenía razón, ellas me ayudaron a no pensar en lo que había pasado. Entre las tonterías de Fawn y el apoyo de Sil me animaron un poco. Empezamos a comer, estaba todo delicioso y cuando llegó la hora del pastel, Vidia no estaba.

·¿Dónde está Vidia? Hace un momento estaba aquí·

"Habrá ido al baño, no te preocupes..." _ya me podría haber dicho algo..._ Pero pasaron los minutos y no volvía.

·En serio, Vidia debería haber vuelto ya, tengo que ir a por ella·

"Tú no te vas a ninguna parte. Somos tus secuestradoras" _Fawn y sus historias..._

·No, chicas. Es que...·

"Vale, tranquila Tink. Nos ha dicho que se iba y que por nada del mundo te dejáramos escapar. Tú no te preocupes ¿vale? Seguro que no tardará mucho"

·Pero Rosetta...· _seguro que ha ido al invierno... oh cielos... ¿y si vuelve con... malas noticias? No podría soportarlo, sería demasiado duro para mí, yo..._

"¿Tink? ¿A qué viene esa cara? Vamos, cuando terminemos de comer iremos a jugar un rato ¿a que sí?"

·S-sí, claro...· _quiero que vuelva Vidia pero no quiero que me diga cómo está Peri, estaba muy mal herida..._

Pero tarde o temprano tenía que volver, y tendría que afrontar la realidad, por muy dura que fuera. Terminamos de comer en unos minutos y finalmente apareció.

"Mira, Vidia ha vuelto" no quise ni mirar, aproveché el despiste de las chicas para salir de volando. No miré atrás, sólo quería escapar de allí, pero por desgracia las hadas de vuelo veloz eran muy rápidas y me atrapó enseguida.

"¡Tink! Ven aquí" me cogió del brazo y me abrazó por la espalda. No podía volar, sus brazos evitaban que me cayera al suelo "he ido a ver a Peri" en ese momento se me cortó la respiración "dicen que se pondrá bien, no te preocupes" _no está... muerta, se va a recuperar... volverá a estar como antes._ Me puse a llorar, eran buenas noticias pero no pude evitarlo.

·Tenía... mucho miedo·

"Ya pasó Tink... todo se va a arreglar, ya verás" _no, jamás me lo perdonará, nada volverá a ser como antes, me odiará toda la vida_ "¿te parece si vamos esta tarde a verla?"

·No... no quiero. Seguro que no querrá verme·

"Oh vamos, claro que sí. Es tu hermana, te perdonará, ya verás"

·¿Qué te ha dicho?·

"¿Peri? La verdad es que no me ha dicho nada... pero las hadas sanadoras dijeron que se pondría bien" _lo sabía, nunca me lo perdonará._

·Pues ve tú, yo me quedo en casa·

"Pero tienes que venir, no te voy a obligar pero... no te dejaré aquí sola otra vez. Vamos con las demás anda" me soltó despacio para que pudiera volar y me llevó con las otras.

"¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a las dos?" Rosetta siempre quería saberlo todo.

"No, no se puede saber, ¿a qué queréis jugar esta tarde?" empezaron a debatir el juego entre todas, pero yo no tenía ganas de jugar precisamente.

·Vidia... yo no quiero jugar... quiero irme a casa·

"No dejaré que vuelvas a ese sitio, además está echo un desastre, ni siquiera tienes puerta. Si quieres vamos a la mía"

·Vale... quiero estar tranquila· apenas tenía fuerzas para volar, no sería capaz de pasarme la tarde jugando.

"Está bien... ¡Chicas! Nos vamos, Tink no se encuentra muy bien. Divertíos"

·Gracias Vidia, no sé qué haría sin ti· _no quiero ni pensarlo, ahora estaría..._

"No es nada"

·¿Porqué haces todo esto por mí?·

"Por que... te quiero y no soporto verte triste. C-como amiga, claro" _supongo que aún estará pensando en el beso de antes... ¿cómo se me ocurre?_

·Lo siento yo... soy una tintineadora que no para de estropear cosas... primero los preparativos de la primavera, luego que si la piedra lunar, luego os puse en peligro a todas por mi culpa en la casa de Lizzy y encima hago una máquina de nieve que casi nos deja sin polvo de hada... soy un desastre...· _y ahora lo de Peri._

"Pero Tink, siempre has sabido como arreglarlo, lo importante no son las cosas que estropeas, lo importante es la forma cómo las arreglas, y siempre lo has conseguido dejándonos a todos sorprendidos. No te preocupes por lo de Peri, estoy segura de que lo solucionarás"

·Sí pero ¿cómo? Le hice algo horrible y no me lo perdonará jamás·

"Encontrarás la forma, ya verás. Mañana iremos a verla, ¿de acuerdo?" _no sé si podré..._

·Bueno...· llegamos a su casa y me tumbé en su sofá viendo el paisaje por su ventana. Se estaba muy bien, no se oía nada más que algunos pájaros que pasaban por ahí, era la ventaja de vivir tan lejos y separada de los demás.

"¿Quieres estirarte en la cama? Estarás más cómoda"

·No, estoy bien aquí· no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le hice a Peri, esa escena quedó grabada en mi mente con fuego. Me caían algunas lágrimas involuntariamente.

"Si necesitas algo llámame"

·Mhmm· cerré los ojos para intentar descansar pero no había forma de dormir. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que pasé con Peri desde que nos conocimos, los lugares donde fuimos, lo que hicimos, lo bien que nos lo pasamos... No quería perder todo eso, la quería demasiado como para terminar con ella de esa forma, la quería con todo mi corazón, más que nada en el mundo.

·Vidia... ¿crees que podría estar enamorada de mi hermana?· era la única explicación que encontraba para haberme comportado de esa forma con ella.

"¿Qué dices Tink? Estaba en la cocina y no te oí"

·Nada... es igual ¿Qué estás haciendo? Huele muy bien· era un olor que no había olido nunca.

"Chocolate caliente, es un poco tedioso, pero está riquísimo ¿lo has probado alguna vez?"

·No... eso es lo que se hace con cacao ¿verdad?·

"Sí, dicen que cada grano contiene una pizca de felicidad" _qué cosas..._ Me levanté para ver cómo lo hacía "ahora sólo falta dejar que se caliente y con un poco de leche ya estará listo" _huele de maravilla._

·No sabía que supieras cocinar tan bien...·

"Bueno, me pasé una buena temporada sola, con el tiempo libre que tenía aprendí un montó de cosas" _es verdad, suerte que cambió_ "cógeme un par de tazas de ese estante"

·Claro· le ayudé un poco a terminar el chocolate y llegó el esperado momento de beberlo.

"Ve con cuidado que quema" estaba muy caliente, soplé un poco y me mojé los labios. Tenía un gusto exquisito.

·¡Está riquísimo!· si no estuviera tan caliente me lo bebería de golpe.

"¿A que sí? A veces lo hago cuando me siento un poco deprimida..." _supongo que todos pasamos malos ratos a veces._

Me sentí mejor cuando lo terminé. Ese mal recuerdo quedó detrás de la tarde que pasé con Vidia. Nos quedamos en su casa hablando de nuestras cosas, de lo que hicieron estos días mientras yo no estaba y de las cosas que aprendió de Spike. Poco a poco fui olvidando la pena y el dolor de esa mañana y sin darme cuenta, llegó la noche.

·Creo que... iré a dormir ya, estoy un poco cansada· había sido un día muy largo.

"Está bien, bebe esto antes, te ayudará a dormir" me ofreció un pequeño vaso con un poco de líquido transparente "es un poco fuerte, pero te ayudará"

·¿Tan poco? ¿Qué es?· tenía un olor un poco extraño.

"Es una bebida que calma, con un poquito ya hace efecto" lo bebí y sentí que me quemaba la boca, pero se pasó en un momento.

Me sentí más relajada y cómoda, hizo efecto en seguida.

·Gracias por todo Vidia, voy al sofá·

"Espera, pero duerme en mi cama"

·No... no quiero causarte más molestias, no te preocupes·

"Está bien, como quieras..." me tapé con una hoja en e intenté dormir. En un momento parecía que lo lograría pero de repente apareció la imagen de Peri sangrando en mi cabeza. Me dio un susto terrible, mi corazón empezó a latir rápido y no logré tranquilizarme. Me levanté con la hoja en la mano y fui a la habitación de Vidia. Se levantó un poco al oírme venir.

·No puedo dormir...·

"Oh vamos, ven aquí" nos estiramos en su cama, era mucho más cómoda que el sofá.

Empezó a cantar la nana que le cantaba el padre de Lizzy para que se durmiera. _Lizzy, quiero volver a verla... jugar con ella... tomar el té..._ Mi cabeza se inundó de recuerdos del verano pasado y me quedé dormida en un momento con el suave sonido de la voz de Vidia, era muy agradable.

* * *

 _Vaya día más movido... las dos al borde de la muerte, espero que te haya gustado Laura ;)  
En el próximo capítulo, ¿será Tink capaz de ir a ver a su hermana?_


	4. Mentiras

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Amantes del VidiaBell, aquí os dejo el capítulo. Gracias Kim Yu Rim por la review ^.^_

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 4: Mentiras.

* * *

Desperté y se me hizo raro no oír el sonido de mi reloj. _Ah claro... que estoy en casa de Vidia..._ Abrí los ojos y estaba sola en la cama. Me levanté y la vi durmiendo en el sofá. _Qué amable es... encima me ha dejado espacio para que duerma mejor..._

Decidí no despertarla y preparé algo para desayunar. Me quité con cuidado las vendas que llevaba para ver como estaban las heridas y ya casi se habían curado. _Espero que no deje cicatriz..._ Iba descalza como solía ir por la mañana y al no conocerme mucho la casa de Vidia, me di con el dedo pequeño en la esquina de la mesa. _Qué dolor, tendría que haberme puesto los zapatos._

"¿Tink...?" tras un gran bostezo se levantó "hey, buenos días pequeña. ¿Has dormido bien?" dijo frotándose el cuello.

·Sí... soñé que era verano y estábamos en casa de Lizzy, fue muy agradable· _hacía tiempo que no soñaba con ella._

"Me alegro mucho. Anda, has preparado el desayuno, qué bien" _sólo faltaría que tuvieras que hacerlo todo tú._

·Sí... quería darte las gracias por todo, en serio, me has ayudado mucho...· _no sé como compensarlo._

"No hay de qué, para eso están las amigas ¿no?" sonreí tontamente ante sus palabras. Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer "¿cómo te encuentras? ¿te animas a ir al invierno?" _uff, no... quiero quedarme contigo._

·Creo que... aún no estoy preparada· _debería volver a casa y... ¿aún seguirá sin puerta?_ ·me gustaría arreglar un poco mi casa y eso...·

"Oh cielos, no me acordaba, la dejamos patas arriba. Nos va a costar un montón quitar la sangre..."

·Casi sería mejor cambiar de casa, ¿no tienes espacio para otra cama?· dije medio en broma.

"N-no digas tonterías Tink, seguro que no es para tanto" _¿soy yo o se ha puesto nerviosa?_ Tras terminar de comer nos dispusimos a ir al molino a por nuestra ración diaria de polvo de hada.

·Vámonos· cuando llegamos vi a Terence hablando con Hada Gary y al estar con Vidia no me dijo nada. _Tendré que venir con ella más a menudo..._

"Bueno, vamos a ver qué desastre nos espera..." _algo me decía que nos pasaríamos la mañana limpiando y arreglando la puerta._

Pero para nuestra sorpresa, llegamos a mi casa y la puerta estaba bien. _¿Cómo es posible?_ Entramos y no había rastro de sangre, todo estaba como siempre, no lo lograba entender.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" por lo bien que estaba arreglada la puerta sabía que había sido obra de una tintineador.

·Vamos a ver a Bobble, seguro que él lo sabrá· fuimos a la área de tintineo y los vimos trabajando en un invento muy peculiar. _¿Será el congelador?_

"¡Tink!" no me dio tiempo ni de saludarlos "¡estás bien!"

·Eh... sí, ¿qué ha pasado con mi casa?·

"Eso nos preguntamos nosotros, estaba llena de sangre y no te encontramos por ningún sitio. ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!" _supongo que debería haberles dicho algo._

"Sí, y había tu ropa tirada por el suelo con sangre, ¿qué pasó?"

·Lo siento, es una larga historia, ésta noche me quedé en casa de Vidia, tuve... un pequeño problema, pero no es nada, ya pasó· _si les digo que me intenté suicidar les va a dar algo._

"Qué alivio... nos temíamos lo peor ¿seguro que estás bien?"

·Sí, de verdad. Gracias por todo chicos, lamento haberos hecho preocupar· en el fondo eran unos buenos amigos, debería pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Volvimos a mi casa en un momento tras despedirnos de ellos, estaba allí mismo.

"Es genial tener amigos que se preocupan tanto por ti, estoy segura de que ahora mismo Peri tiene muchas ganas de verte"

·¿Tú crees?· _después de lo que pasó... lo dudo._

"Por supuesto, te echará mucho de menos, de eso no hay duda" _yo también la echo de menos... puede que tenga razón ¿porqué tuvo que pasar eso?_ "¿tienes otro abrigo? El que llevabas creo que ya no está"

·Claro que no, estaba hecho una mierda. Por suerte me hice uno nuevo hace poco para ir cambiando de abrigo, iba tantas veces que no podía tener sólo uno·

"Pues ve a por él, ¡nos vamos al invierno!" me quedé pensando un momento "venga Tink, espabila un poco" me tiró del brazo y me llevó al armario "¿qué dices?"

·Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano...·

"Claro que sí, y cuanto más tardes peor. Venga, pasaremos por mi casa e iremos al invierno, sin prisa pero sin pausa" _quizás me perdone... fue un accidente y además ella también tuvo parte de culpa..._

Fuimos tranquilamente a su casa y cogimos su abrigo, había llegado el momento de afrontar la realidad y adentrarnos en el frío. Me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, tenía ganas de verla pero me daba miedo que ella no pensara lo mismo.

"¿Estás preparada Tink?" pero tenía que hacerlo y Vidia estaba a mi lado para apoyarme.

·Sí...· llegamos a la frontera, ese lugar tan frecuentado esos últimos días en el que se me formó la imagen de Peri haciendo muñequitos de nieve inocentemente.

"Iré a por alguien para que nos escarche las alas, espera aquí"

·No, voy contigo. Quiero acompañarte· no quería que me dejara sola, sería capaz de volver a casa.

"Está bien, vamos entonces" y fuimos andando hasta la zona de las hadas de la escarcha. Noté un ambiente un tanto extraño, no me sentía cómoda allí.

Vimos a una hada de la escarcha que justo salía de su casa.

"Perdona, buenas hehe. No nos han escarchado las alas, nos podrías hacer el favor de..."

"Oh, claro, ningún problema" no la había visto nunca, habían más hadas de lo que parecía en invierno, era muy grande después de todo "¿os habéis enterado de lo de Periwinkle?" se me puso la piel de gallina al escuchar su nombre, me quedé paralizada.

"Eh... sí, estamos al corriente" _Vidia... vámonos._

"¿Os podéis creer que fuera su propia hermana? Por la segunda estrella, por poco la mata. Si me topara con ella..."

"Nos vamos, adiós" me cogió de la mano y me sacó de allí. _Gracias..._ Al parecer me había hecho famosa por el invierno. Era de esperar, una noticia así no iba a pasar desapercibida.

·Quiero volver...· cada vez me sentía más insegura, no era bienvenida allí, nadie quería verme.

"Tranquila, estoy contigo, si alguien te dice algo estaré aquí para defenderte" _aún así, quiero volver a casa._

Seguí volando por el simple hecho de que ella me tiraba de la mano, si no ya me habría parado hace rato. Cada vez estábamos más cerca y mi corazón se empezó a acelerar, estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada.

"Mira Tink, ¿aquella de allí no es Gliss?" eché la vista a ella y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron su expresión cambió de repente, voló hacia nosotras rápidamente y empezó a gritarme.

"¡Maldita cerda! ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Peri!? ¿¡Sabes que casi la matas!? ¡Desgraciada!" dolió, dolió una barbaridad que su mejor amiga me dijera eso y me puse a llorar.

"¡Eh tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?"

"Perdona Vidia pero ¡no estoy hablando contigo! ¡Apártate!" _no discutáis más..._

"¡Y una mierda! Como le pongas un dedo encima de Tink te las verás conmigo"

"¡Que te apartes joder! ¿¡Sabes lo que le hizo la zorra de tu amiga!?"

"¡¿Sabes tú acaso por lo que pasó?! ¡Por poco se suicida **joder**!" esa última parte hizo que estallara en llanto. Después de eso dejaron de discutir y Gliss se largó sin más "l-lo siento Tink..." me abrazó y se puso a llorar.

·¿P-por-qué lloras?·

"N-no estoy... llorando" me reí entre lágrimas ante la estúpida respuesta que me dio "maldita Gliss" _ella no tiene la culpa, la tengo yo. ¿Cómo se me ocurre venir hasta aquí?_

No podía dejar de llorar, no dejaba de pensar el daño que les causé a todos, además de Peri, sus amigos sufrieron por mi culpa. _No podré volver a mirar a la cara a Spike, Sled incluso Slush..._ Tras un rato Vidia se calmó.

"Vamos Tink, nos queda poco para llegar..." _no quiero ir, no quiero ni volver a casa... quiero desaparecer._

·No... no... no quiero·

"¡Tienes que hacerlo! No hemos llegado hasta aquí para volver ahora, venga" me tiraba del brazo pero no podía moverme "¡vamos Tink! Reacciona" no podía, estaba bloqueada por mis pensamientos, el rechazo se apoderó de mí "¡Tink! Mírame"

Alcé la vista pero mis ojos estaban vacíos, no quería seguir aguantando esto, había vuelto a caer en depresión, hasta que me besó en los labios. Una increíble sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, fue como si su energía entrara dentro de mí, como si estuviera curando las heridas de mi interior. No sé cuanto duró ese beso, pero no quería que terminara nunca.

Me sentí diferente al separarnos, todo ese rechazo a la vida había desaparecido, Vidia me dio la fuerza y las ganas de vivir que necesitaba.

·G-gracias...· le devolví el beso, esta vez más corto pero más intenso.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" estaba más relajada y centrada, ya no me importaban los demás.

·Sí, mucho mejor, vamos· fuimos cogidas de la mano hasta dónde tenían a Peri, seguía teniendo miedo de verla, pero con Vidia a mi lado sentía que podía hacerlo.

Respiré hondo y entramos en la habitación. Lo primero que vi fue a Drake, que estaba a su lado.

·Peri...· estaba durmiendo, con una venda en la cabeza. _Quizás sea mejor así, no quiero que me diga que me odia._

"Shh, está dormida ahora" dijo susurrando "¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo te atreves?"

·¿Perdona?· _¿qué problema tiene ese novato ahora?_

"Después de lo que le hiciste y tienes la cara de volver aquí... ¿a qué vienes? Ella no quiere verte" _no... quiere verme... al fin y al cabo Peri también me odia..._

"Oye, no seas tan duro con ella, ¿quién diablos eres?"

"Me llamo Drake, nací hace apenas dos días, encantado de conocerte..."

"...Vidia, soy Vidia, así que ¿tú eres el nuevo?"

·Espera, no puede ser, estoy segura de que Peri quiere verme y me echa de menos, seguro que...·

"Que no, me lo dijo ella. Después de la discusión que tuvisteis te odia, Tinkerbell" _no puede ser... joder, qué estúpida he sido. Y yo pensando que podría arreglar las cosas... está todo perdido._

"Lo siento mucho Tink... ¿quieres que nos vayamos?" _ha terminado, mi relación con Peri se ha ido a la mierda... no me lo puedo creer._

·S-sí...· salimos de allí y volé rápido, no quería encontrarme a nadie más del invierno, no quería saber nada más de allí.

Estaba muy enfadada conmigo misma, al final no pude arreglar lo que estropeé. _A la mierda con todo, cuando llegue a casa tiraré el abrigo a la basura, así no volveré nunca más... Y voy a hacer pedazos la máquina de nieve para que nadie del invierno vuelva por aquí._

"¡Oye! tranquilízate, estás toda roja. No te enfades"

·Yo no estoy enfadada, estoy... estoy disgustada, eso es lo que estoy·

"Bueno, lo que tú digas... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?" _ahora..._

·Me iré a casa, quiero estar sola un rato...·

"¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

·No te preocupes, no haré ninguna estupidez·

"Ni se te ocurra. Estaré con las chicas si necesitas algo" llegamos al otoño y nos separamos, me quité el abrigo y una vez en casa, me dispuse a deshacerme de él.

En mis manos estaba la última oportunidad de ver a mi hermana, el hecho de volver al invierno o no se reducía en ese abrigo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tirarlo, una vocecita en mi interior me dijo que no lo hiciera. Me paré en seco y me vinieron todos esos buenos recuerdos que tenía de ella, aquella promesa que le hice a la cascada, que quedaba tan lejos en mi memoria, pero que decía que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaríamos juntas.

 _No puedo hacerlo, no quiero que termine así, no sin intentar al menos arreglarlo. Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que disculparme como mínimo. Tengo que volver._

Pero por otra parte tenía a todo el invierno en mi contra, era la mala de la historia y no quería meterme en problemas. _¿Qué hago? Ojalá pudiera hablar con ella a distancia..._ Dejé el abrigo en el armario y pensé en formas de hablar con ella sin encontrarme a nadie, pero era imposible, ella se encontraba justo en el centro del invierno, me iba a encontrar con alguien sí o sí.

Tras darle vueltas sin sentido, decidí comer algo e ir a por mis amigas para ver a Vidia. _Deben de estar en la primavera para variar._

Llegué a la zona donde solemos jugar, más bien donde solíamos jugar, y me encontré a Rosetta y Iridessa buscando algo.

·Hola chicas, ¿qué hacéis?·

"Anda Tink, qué raro verte por aquí. Estamos jugando al objeto perdido, tenemos que encontrar el cascabel que ha escondido Fawn ¿te apuntas?"

·Claro, ¿porqué no?· pero en vez de buscar el cascabel, me puse a buscar a Vidia. No tardé mucho en encontrarla.

·¡Bú!· intenté darle un susto pero ella no era de las que se asustaban.

"Ah hola Tink, has venido"

·Sí, Ros me ha dicho que estabais jugando al objeto perdido·

"¿Te apuntas?"

·No... la verdad es que quería decirte que... tengo que hablar con Peri. No quiero dejar las cosas así·

"Vaya... entiendo... ¿Y quieres ir ahora? Entre que llegamos hasta allí y todo se nos va a hacer oscuro..."

·¿Tú crees...?· miré al cielo y vi que estábamos a media tarde. _Tiene razón, entre que vamos andando hasta allí... maldita sea._

"Sí, si quieres vamos mañana por la mañana, por ahora juega un rato con nosotras ¿no?" _qué remedio._

·Bueno, está bien· y así, pasé la tarde con ellas. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía con mis amigas, en el fondo lo echaba de menos.

Jugamos hasta que anocheció y nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

 _Espérame Peri, mañana iré a por ti y cueste lo que cueste volveremos a estar juntas. Aunque tenga que soportar los insultos de tus amigas, me da igual, no voy a perderte, te lo prometo._

Me tumbé en mi cama y me dormí en seguida, estaba bastante cansada de jugar toda la tarde y de andar por el invierno por la mañana.

* * *

 _El próximo capítulo no va a ser la continuación de éste, si no una extensión de ese día. Ya lo entenderéis..._


	5. Ha nacido un monstruo

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _En este capítulo vamos a repetir el día desde el punto de vista de Drake, el nuevo escarchador. Por si no recordáis el cap anterior, Tink ahora debería estar en casa de Vidia desayunando._

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 5: Ha nacido un monstruo.

* * *

 **[El día de Drake]**

Desperté por segunda vez en ese sitio al que llaman Pixie Hollow. No estaba mal ser un escarchador, pero el invierno parecía un poco aburrido, no había más que nieve y montañas, a penas habían animales.

 _Aún es temprano, creo que iré a casa de Periwinkle haber qué se cuenta, ayer no la vi en todo el día y la verdad es que me cae muy bien._ Fui a su casa pero no estaba. _Bueno, quizás esté en el bosque de la escarcha..._ La busqué por ahí pero nada, no estaban ni Gliss ni Spike. _Qué raro... ¿qué estarán haciendo?_ Pregunté por ahí haber si sabían dónde podrían estar y me dijeron que Periwinkle estaba con las hadas sanadoras, que sufrió un accidente y estaba gravemente herida.

No me lo podía creer, tenía que ir a verla en seguida. Me dijeron el sitio donde la tenían ingresada y fui de inmediato sin pensarlo dos veces. _¿Qué cojones le habrá pasado? Espero que esté bien, no soportaría que le pasara algo._ Y menos a ella, era la hada a la que más cariño le tenía.

Llegué y en la puerta estaban Gliss y Spike, sus caras no me dieron muy buenas sensaciones.

"Drake... veo que te has enterado..." las palabras de Spike no me relajaron en absoluto.

·¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Periwinkle!? ¿Está bien?· _vamos, dí que si por favor..._

"Peri aún está en tratamiento, no nos han dicho nada más" _¿y eso qué significa?_

·Pero se va a recuperar ¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?!· se quedaron calladas, no decían nada y cada vez estaba más preocupado "voy a entrar, tengo que verla"

"¡No Drake! No nos dejan pasar, ahora mismo la deben estar curando..."

·¡Apártate Gliss!· la empujé y abrí la puerta. Me quedé sin palabras al verla rodeada de tanta sangre. Un par de hadas sanadoras le estaban curando la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Ver su frágil cuerpo inmóvil de esa forma me provocó un dolor en el pecho.

"Eh tú, sal de aquí ahora mismo" di unos pasos hacia atrás y Spike me tiró del brazo. _Cielos... ¿quién le ha hecho tal brutalidad?_

"Te dije que no podíamos entrar, ven aquí" _¿porqué a justamente a ella...?_

·¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? ¿Sabéis algo?·

"Ayer por la tarde... cuando fuimos a casa de Peri vimos que había sangre en la pared de su casa. Venimos aquí y..." _¿y... qué más Spike?_ "al parecer Tink la había traído hasta aquí" _¿Tink? ¿su hermana Tinkerbell? ¿su propia hermana?_

·¿Cómo es posible? Pero si es su hermana· _bueno, la última vez que las vi se comportaban un poco extraño, aún así..._

"¡Lo sé! Yo tampoco lo entiendo, seguramente fue un accidente... o algo así" _no, esas cosas no pasan por accidente. Cuando vea a Tinkerbell me las pagará._ "tendremos que esperar a que... despierte y nos cuente lo que ha pasado"

·¿¡Y si no despierta!? ¿Habéis visto toda la sangre que hay ahí dentro?· me temía lo peor, me aferré a los recuerdos que tuve de ella el primer día y no podía creer que le hubiera pasado eso.

"¡ **Cállate**! ¡claro que va a despertar!" Gliss se enfadó muchísimo "ella es muy fuerte ¿lo sabías? Ah no, que eres nuevo y no sabes ¡nada!" y se largó.

·Joder, qué mala leche tiene...·

"Tranquilo Drake, cuando pierde los nervios se convierte en otra persona, normalmente no es así. Es muy duro para nosotras también, tenemos que ser fuertes y pensar en positivo"

·Ya... pero me cuesta mucho de creer, un día está tan normal y ahora... ¿se va a recuperar verdad?·

"Claro que sí, sólo tenemos que tener paciencia" y la tuvimos, nos pasamos dos horas ahí fuera esperando hasta que finalmente salieron las dos hadas sanadoras.

"Tenemos buenas noticias, Periwinkle se va a poner bien. No ha perdido mucha sangre y el golpe no ha afectado al cerebro. Ha tenido mucha suerte" _menos mal... qué alivio._

"Te dije que se pondría bien, esa es mi Peri"

"A propósito, ¿por casualidad conocéis a Vidia, una hada de vuelo veloz?" _ni idea..._

"Sí, yo sí. ¿Porqué?"

"Vino ayer para saber cómo estaba Peri, pero aún no podíamos decirle cómo se encontraba. ¿Podrías avisarle de que se encuentra bien? Parecía tan preocupada..."

"Oh... claro, se lo diré cuando la vea. Gracias"

"Podéis pasar, pero no la molestéis, ahora está descansando. Cuando despierte avisadme en seguida" tras decir eso se fue y nos quedamos a solas con Peri.

Nos quedamos al lado de la cama viéndola. Tenía una venda en la cabeza y ya no llevaba esa ropa llena de sangre de antes.

·Oye Spike, ¿quién es Vidia?·

"Es... una amiga de Tink, seguramente le habrá pedido que vaya a ver a Peri o algo... ya podría haber venido ella" _encima no se digna a venir para ver cómo está su hermana, tiene que enviar a una amiga suya... Tinkerbell es de lo peor._

"Siento que tengas que pasar por esto, no quiero que te hagas una mala idea, esas cosas no suelen pasar por aquí" _no si ya..._ suspiré al no poder hacer nada para mejorar su estado.

Al cabo de un rato empezó a moverse. _Se está despertando..._

"Tink... Ti...nk" abrió los ojos y nos vio.

"Peri, bienvenida de nuevo"

"¿Qué... ha pasado?" _eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros._

"Digamos que te diste un pequeño golpe en la cabeza en tu casa, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?"

"Eh... oh cielos, ¡Tink! ¿dónde está?" la buscó por toda la habitación pero no estaba, ni siquiera había venido.

"Peri, tranquila, aún no ha venido. ¿Qué pasó?"

"¿No ha venido...? Me lo imaginaba... Pues... empezamos a discutir por mi culpa y nos peleamos. Creo que me empujó sin querer contra la pared y me di un golpe..." _¿cómo se supone que se empuja a alguien sin querer?_ "Tengo que hablar con ella" intentó levantarse pero se lo impedimos.

"No, tienes que descansar. Drake, ve a buscar a la hada sanadora y dile que se ha despertado"

·Voy· salí de la habitación y la vi desde lejos ·Peri acaba de despertar, parece que está bien· entramos y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas.

"Periwinkle, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Bueno... he estado mejor..."

"¿Tienes dolor de cabeza?"

"No... sólo me duele un poco la herida, sobretodo si me la toco"

"Bueno, hehe, no te la toques entonces. Dime, ¿has notado perdida de memoria?"

"No, lo recuerdo todo bien, hasta que sufrí el golpe. ¿Porqué?"

"Es que han habido casos de pérdida de memoria tras un golpe así. ¿Tienes movilidad en todo el cuerpo?"

"Sí, eso creo"

"Perfecto, sólo quería asegurarme. Toma, bebe esto y descansa, te has pasado un día entera inconsciente. Intenta dormir ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, gracias" _caray, las hadas sanadoras hacen un montón de preguntas._ Se volvió a ir y Spike se fue con ella.

"Voy a buscar a una hada cálida para avisar de que Peri está bien, cúidala por mí ¿vale? Procura que descanse"

·De acuerdo, hasta luego· _bueno, estamos solos._

"¿Qué haces aquí Drake? No quiero que me veas así..."

·Soy tu amigo Peri, estoy aquí para cuidarte. Nos tenías preocupados·

"Qué gracia... me has llamado Peri, hehe" _es verdad, no me di cuenta. Como todos la llamas así..._

·S-sí... tienes que descansar ¿vale? Procura dormir·

"Vale, gracias... Si viene Tink, ¿podrías decirle que me perdone? He sido un poco mala con ella" _¿que tú has sido mala con ella? ¿me tomas el pelo?_

·Claro...· no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida. Me daba mucha rabia que su hermana fuera capaz de hacerle eso y encima ella quería disculparse, Peri es demasiado buena.

Tras unos minutos oí que alguien se acercaba. _¿Será Gliss?_

"Peri..." _oh dios mío, es la indeseable de su hermana. Tengo que echarla como sea, no le vas a causar más daño a mi Peri, no si puedo impedirlo._

·Shh, está dormida ahora· dije susurrando ·¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo te atreves?·

"¿Perdona?" _¿qué problema tienes? ¿A caso no me entiendes? ¿tan cortita eres?_

·Después de lo que le hiciste y tienes la cara de volver aquí... ¿a qué vienes? Ella no quiere verte· _con ésto nos dejará en paz._

"Oye, no seas tan duro con ella, ¿quién diablos eres?" _eso me pregunto yo... me presentaré._

·Me llamo Drake, nací hace apenas dos días, encantado de conocerte...· _¿y tu eres?_

"...Vidia, soy Vidia, así que ¿tú eres el nuevo?" _Vidia... ah es la amiga de la que hablaba Spike._

"Espera, no puede ser, estoy segura de que Peri me echa de menos, seguro que..." _¿aún sigue con lo mismo? Qué testaruda que es, por dios._

·Que no, me lo dijo ella. Después de la discusión que tuvisteis te odia, Tinkerbell· _suerte que Peri sigue durmiendo, la he salvado de esa loca._

"Lo siento mucho Tink... ¿quieres que nos vayamos?" _eso, iros de una vez, volved al lado cálido._

"S-sí..." _perfecto._ De esa forma se fueron de allí y nos volvieron a dejar a solas.

·Tu hermana es mala Peri, no deberías volver a verla· al cabo de unos minutos apareció Spike. _Oh, tengo que decirle que ha venido Tinkerbell y su amiga..._

"¿Qué tal Drake? Veo que se ha dormido..."

·Sí, no tardó mucho. Apareció Tink y... Vidia para ver como estaba. Peri me dijo que si venía le pidiera perdón de su parte y cuando lo hice se enfadó mucho y se fue. No entendía nada, quise despertar a Peri pero no quería molestarla·

"¿Que qué? Espera, espera. ¿Peri te ha dicho que le pidieras perdón a Tink de su parte?"

·Sí, eso me ha dicho antes de que se durmiera. Pregúntaselo cuando se levante si quieres, la verdad es que no sé que pasa con esas dos...·

"¿Y Tink se ha enfadado?"

·Sí, empezó a decir que nunca la iba a perdonar y de repente se fue muy enfadada· me miró incrédula un momento ·No entendí nada, ¿qué problema tienen? en serio...· _espero que cuele..._

"Uff, no lo sé, antes se llevaban muy bien pero últimamente... ¿y Gliss?"

·Ni idea, desde que se fue que no ha aparecido por aquí·

"Cielos... qué mal estamos todos..." _el problema es todo de Tinkerbell, sin ella seguro que no habría pasado nada de esto._

Tras unos veinte minutos finalmente apareció Gliss.

"Hey... veo que ya os han dejado entrar"

"¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevamos un buen rato aquí"

"¿Ha venido Tink verdad?"

·Sí... hace como una media hora. ¿Te la has encontrado?· _mierda, eso podría desmontar mi versión de los hechos._

"Me topé con ella y con Vidia que venían hacia aquí... Me enfadé mucho con ella y entonces Vidia me dijo que Tink..." al estar hablando de Tink se despertó Peri.

"Hey... chicas, estáis todas"

·Peri, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?·

"Sí... ¿qué decíais de Tink? ¿Ha venido?"

·Sí, vino justo cuando estaba a solas contigo. Le pedí perdón de tu parte como me pediste pero... creo que no quiere saber nada más de ti. Estaba muy enfadada...·

"¿Qué?"  
"¿Qué?" dijeron Peri y Gliss a la vez.

"No quiere saber nada más de mi... veo que al final me hizo caso..." _¿cómo? ¿que te hizo caso? Me estoy perdiendo._

"Pero no puede ser, cuando me las encontré no parecía que no quisiera saber nada más de ti. ¿Qué pasó Peri?"

"No lo sé... he estado dormida hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasó Drake?"

·Veréis, Tink vino muy enfadada. Vidia la intentó calmar pero no había manera. Le dije que te perdonara y que se tranquilizara, pero se largó gritando y diciendo que jamás volvería al invierno. No entendía nada· nos quedamos un momento en silencio después de decir eso. _Creo que ha funcionado._

"Pero no me cuadra... Vidia me dijo que Tink se intentó suicidar por lo que hizo... ¿cómo puede estar enfadada con ella?"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Tink se intentó suicidar?" _está más loca de lo que creía_ "esto es un caos, necesito hablar con ella cuanto antes"

·Pero Peri, ella no va a volver... y dudo mucho que quiera verte, necesitas quedarte aquí. No podemos hacer nada·

"Pero... arg, ¿porqué no me despertaste cuando vino Tink?"

·Lo siento, no quería molestarte... y viendo como estaba, pensé que sería lo mejor·

"Por ahora descansa ¿vale? Ya nos encargaremos nosotras de Tink. No te preocupes" _pero Spike... ¿qué quieres hacer?_

"Ven conmigo Drake. Tú Gliss quédate con Peri ¿de acuerdo?"

Salimos de la habitación y hablamos fuera a solas.

"Drake, será mejor que vuelvas a casa y te quedes al margen. Vista la situación, no quiero que te involucres con esto. Déjanoslo a nosotras ¿de acuerdo?"

·¡No! Quiero estar con ella, quiero ayudarla con lo que pueda·

"Pero aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, incluso a nosotras nos cuesta entender lo que pasa entre esas dos. Deberías volver a casa"

·Y ¿qué vais a hacer?·

"Vamos a arreglar el problema que tienen para que vuelvan a estar juntas como antes" _mierda, no lo puedo permitir._

·¿Después de lo que le hizo? ¿Estás loca?·

"Tú no sabes lo mucho que quiere Peri a su hermana, sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado entre ellas dos, lo arreglaremos para que Peri vuelva a ser feliz"

·Pero...·

"Vete Drake, no quiero que pases por esto. Ve a ver a Dewey un rato o algo, te mantendrá entretenido" _¿al viejo ese? No gracias._

·E-está bien...· _tengo que evitarlo, ¿es que no se dan cuenta de lo peligrosa que es su hermana? Y encima se intentó suicidar... tengo que evitar como sea que vuelva al invierno. ¿Qué puedo hacer...?_

Me largué de allí y me puse a pensar en formas para separarlas. _Si pudiera ir a ver a Tink para tener una buena charla con ella... ¿habrá alguna forma de ir al lado cálido? Al final tendré que ir a ver al guardián... qué remedio. Aprovecharé para que me cuente lo que pasa entre esas dos._

Tras perderme un poco por el camino llegué hasta esa casa enorme llena de libros donde vive Dewey.

·¿Hola?· al cerrar la puerta vi a un enorme animal que me sorprendió. _¿Qué es eso?_

"Ohoho... no te asustes chico, es mi lince Fiona. Ven, acércate. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

·Eh... buenas yo... esta mañana me he enterado de lo de Periwinkle y...·

"Así que te has enterado, ¿ya está mejor?"

·Sí, ahora está reposando. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso su hermana?· _haber si consigo sacar algo útil._

"No tengo ni la menor idea, Tinkerbell y Periwinkle se llevan muy bien, se pasan los días jugando en invierno... Cuando me enteré no me lo podía creer" _supongo que todos estamos igual..._

·Me gustaría hablar con Tink, ¿hay alguna forma de cruzar al lado cálido?·

"Oh buena pregunta. Hasta hace poco no había ninguna forma de que una hada del invierno pudiera pasar más de cinco minutos en el lado cálido, pero ahora, gracias a la máquina de nieve que justamente construyó Tinkerbell, sí que se puede" _qué casualidad, la única forma de ir y es con un invento de esa loca_ "tendrás que pedirle a una hada cálida que esté por aquí que le pida a la tintineadora la su invento, pero creo que será mejor que esperes a que vuelva al invierno. ¿No ha venido a ver a Periwinkle?"

·S-sí, pero ya se ha ido· _y espero que no vuelva más._

"Entonces espera a que vuelva. La paciencia es la virtud de los sabios" _vamos, que estoy igual que antes... qué mal._

·Gracias Dewey, esperaré a que vuelva entonces·

"De nada... Drake ¿verdad?"

·Sí...· salí de allí y volví a mi casa. Me pasé la tarde pensando en qué hacer para evitar que Tink volviera a hacerle daño a Peri. Tenía que separarlas como fuera, pero Gliss y Spike querían que volvieran a estar juntas. No lo entendía, no podía estar más confuso pero la única cosa que tenía clara era que Tink merecía pagar por lo que le hizo a Peri.

 _Es posible que vuelva mañana por la mañana, la esperaré a primera hora en la frontera. Cuando aparezca vengaré a mi Peri y no volverá a hacerle daño nunca más._

* * *

 _Quiero que quede claro que en Pixie Hollow nadie nace con un mal carácter. Todos empiezan siendo buenos, pero en este caso Drake se llena de odio tras la mala experiencia que tuvo con el accidente de Peri, pero en el fondo no es malo.  
_ _En fin, en el próximo capítulo ya os podréis imaginar que se va a encontrar con Tink y Vidia en la frontera. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Volverá a haber sangre?_


	6. Balanza

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _A partir de éste fanfic, los diálogos en primera persona (de Tink) irán entre (·) y no entre (") para mejorar la lectura.  
Tened en cuenta la estatura de las hadas para el sistema métrico, unos metros para ellas es mucho y sus milímetros son como centímetros para nosotros.  
_ _Con este largo capítulo llegamos a los 20k ^-^, vamos a ver qué nos espera._

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 6: Balanza.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y aún era de noche. Tenía tantas ganas de ir al invierno que no pude volver a dormir. Ya cansada de dar vueltas me puse a desayunar y al terminar decidí salir de casa. Cogí el abrigo por si acaso, además hacía un poco de frío por la noche. Aún faltaba para que aparecieran los primeros rayos de sol, Pixie Hollow estaba de lo más tranquilo pero yo no, quería ver a Peri lo antes posible.

Pasé por delante de casa de Vidia y toqué a su puerta delicadamente por si aún no estaba despierta. _Pero si la puerta está abierta, ¿es que acaso no tiene seguro? Supongo que al no tener vecinos..._ Entré sin más, y todo estaba a oscuras. Fui a su habitación donde la encontré dando vueltas mientras dormía. _¿Siempre se mueve tanto cuando duerme?_

"Tink... no. ...no lo hagas..." _coño, está soñando conmigo._ Me acerqué para verla de cerca y estaba sudando "Tink... no te... mueras" _joder, debe de estar teniendo una pesadilla, tengo que despertarla._

·Vidia, eo, despierta vamos. ¡Vidia!· la zarandeé un poco y al final salió de ese horrible sueño.

"¡Tink! Joder qué susto me has dado..." estaba hiperventilando y tenía los ojos llorosos. _Supongo que hice bien en despertarla..._

·Has tenido una pesadilla, tienes que relajarte. Respira hondo...· se levantó y me abrazó tal cual. _Bueno, o abrázame, ¿porqué no?_ Sentí su corazón latir a mil por hora, estaba realmente asustada.

"No te vayas nunca" _supongo que mi intento de suicidio le afectó mucho... Qué insensata fui, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si Vidia no hubiera destrozado esa puerta._

·Shh... tranquila, estoy aquí contigo. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte... Venga, ¿quieres ir a desayunar?·

"Sí... Gracias Tink" fuimos a la cocina y se puso a preparar algo.

·Yo ya he comido en mi casa, así que no voy a comer nada·

"Vale... ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Aún no ha salido ni el sol... ¿Has dormido aquí?"

·No, dormí en casa. Lo que me desvelé por la mañana y pensé en pasarme. ¿Sabes que tienes la puerta abierta?·

"Ah, sí. Antes la cerraba cada noche, pero llegó un momento que decidí no hacerlo. ¿Para qué? Por aquí no viene nadie"

·Supongo que tienes razón· se sentó en la mesa y empezó a desayunar. Me quedé viéndola mientras comía con los ojos entrecerrados ·tienes un poco de mermelada en la cara...·

"¿Sí? ¿dónde? ¿aquí?"

·No, en la otra mejilla·

"¿Ya está?" _qué mal, ni se acerca._

·No... espera· cogí una servilleta y me levanté para quitársela ·ya está...· en ese momento recordé el beso de ayer, esa sensación que tuve y lo bien que me hizo sentir. Me quedé congelada a milímetros de ella por alguna razón.

Entonces se empezó a acercar lentamente, no sabía qué hacer. _¿Me va a besar?_ Cedía como si hubiera gravedad entre las dos pero justo cuando nuestros labios iban a entrar en contacto, la imagen de Peri me vino a la cabeza y me aparté de golpe.

"L-lo siento yo no quería..." _¿porqué Peri?_

·N-no tranquila, fue-fue mi culpa· se formó un ambiente muy incómodo, tenía que cambiar de tema cuanto antes ·tenemos que ir al invierno a-a hablar con Peri·

"Sí, claro. Termino de desayunar y nos vamos" se puso a comer rápido sin decir nada.

Se levantó para recogerlo todo en un momento y se preparó para ir al invierno.

"Venga, vámonos" salimos de casa mientras salía el sol y Vidia se dirigió hacia el otoño.

·Espera, ¿no vamos a pasar por el molino?·

"Oh, ya, claro. Se me olvidaba" estaba muy despistada y no la veía con la misma seguridad de siempre.

Llegamos sin dirigirnos ni una palabra y Hada Gary nos dio la ración diaria. Cuando salimos del molino, un asqueroso bicho con alas nos cortó el paso.

"Tink, me he enterado de lo de tu hermana..." era Terence, cómo no.

·¿Sí?· _debes de ser el último en enterarse_ ·ahora vamos a ir a verla así que...· _oh no, ha sonado como una invitación, tengo que dejarlo claro_ ·qué te diviertas con tus amigos· _por que tendrá amigos ¿no?_

"Oh... claro. Hasta mañana" _¿porqué tenía que ser un guardián del polvo? Ya podría ser cocinero o algo... Cada mañana tengo que soportarlo._ Empecé a irme pero mi acompañante no estaba mucho por la labor.

·Vidia, venga. Estás muy empanada· _espera, en invierno hay el tronco de polvo de hada, ¿podría cogerlo de allí?_

"¿Qué? S-sí, vamos" y nos dirigimos a la frontera.

·Oye, ¿crees que podría coger el polvo de hada del invierno? Odio tener que encontrarme a Terence cada día·

"Pues... supongo que no habría problema, mientras no recibas dos raciones" _sí, tendré que preguntárselo a Dewey._

No hablamos el resto del camino y cuando estábamos llegando esperé que me brillaran las alas, pero no lo hicieron, obviamente.

·Ojalá no tengamos que andar por el invierno. Puede que Sled esté esperando a Rosetta...·

"Sería un puntazo" y cuando pasamos los últimos árboles, pude ver que había alguien del invierno esperando. _Qué suerte, espero que sea una hada de la escarcha..._

·Ese no es... ¿Drake?· _perfecto, justo lo que esperábamos._

"Sí, qué suerte. Vamos"

·Buenos días, qué bien verte por aquí. ¿Nos podrías escarchar las alas?· por la cara que tenía no me esperaba una buena respuesta.

"¿Me has tomado por imbécil Tink?" _woah, ¿a qué viene eso?_

"Oye, ¿qué pasa contigo? Sólo te ha pedido que nos escarcharas las..."

"¡Cállate! No dejaré que deis ni un paso más en el invierno" _¿porqué? ¿qué le pasa ahora a este? ¿será una especie de juego o algo?_

·Haber chaval, no hemos venido a jugar. Tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana así que te agradecería que...· di algunos pasos pero hizo una pared de escarcha delante de mí.

"No dejaré que veas a Peri, me ha enviado para que la proteja de ti" _joder, ¿tanto me odia?_

"Vamos a ver novato, no quiero pasarme la mañana hablando contigo. Si Tink quiere ver a su hermana, tú le vas a escarchar las alas y nos llevarás hasta ella ¿he sido clara?"

"Por encima de mi cadáver" Vidia se puso a reír. _No sabe con quién se está metiendo._

"¿De qué cojones va ese? ¿Quién se ha creído que es?" _no lo sé pero me están entrando unas ganas de darle una ostia..._

·Drake, o a las buenas o a las malas. Me da igual lo que te haya dicho Peri, tengo que hablar con ella así que déjate de tonterías y...· entonces sacó un trozo de hielo afilado de la espalda.

"He dicho que no vais a entrar en el invierno. ¡Así que largaos! No podéis hacer nada contra mí, no podéis volar" _claro que podemos, lo que si lo hacemos mucho se nos van a romper las alas por el frío... ese novato no sabe nada..._

"El que no podrá volar serás tú cuando no nos escarches las alas en diez segundos. Uno..."

"Qué graciosa, ¿qué vas a hacer si no?"

"A la mierda, me has cansado, ¿para qué esperar?" hizo un tornado de nieve y lo capturó. Empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, era muy gracioso. Entonces lo tiró al río como si nada "¡espero que el agua no esté muy caliente para ti!"

·Qué buena Vidia, ahora nos dejará en paz· _no me puedo creer que Peri enviara a ese para 'protegerla' de mí, creo que no existe nadie más inútil que él, apenas ha aprendido a volar._

"Creo que podríamos obligarle a que nos escarche las alas, ¿lo intentamos?"

·Nah, déjalo en paz. Además, dudo que nunca haya escarchado unas alas, no quiero que me las estropee·

"Tienes razón" andamos un rato y volvió a aparecer el cansino de Drake.

"¡No os vais a escapar!" _si sigue así se va a igualar con Terence en mi ranking de los sparrowmans más capullos de Pixie Hollow._

·Envíalo a tomar por el culo con un golpe de viento y que nos deje en paz·

"Voy" cuando se dio la vuelta, un rayo de escarcha alcanzó a Vidia tumbándola en el suelo.

·¡No!· _maldito cabrón, se va a enterar._

"Tink apártate" lanzó una ráfaga de viento desde el suelo pero rápidamente formó una pared de escarcha que lo salvó de salir volando. Aproveché que no me veía para volar hacia él y darle una buena ostia, pero la esquivó por los pelos y caí torpemente al suelo.

·Qué hincha pelotas eres... ¡Quieres hacer el favor de dejarnos en paz de una puta vez!· estaba roja de ira, ese Drake era una pesadilla.

"No Tink, no dejaré que te acerques a mi Peri" _¿a tu qué? Ahora sí que me has cabreado..._

Me lancé hacia él y me tiró escarcha por todo el cuerpo, quedé totalmente inmovilizada.

"¡Tink! ¡Maldito cerdo de mierda! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto? Ahora aprenderás a no volver a meterte con nosotras" pude ver a Vidia cabrearse como nunca. El suelo empezó a temblar, la nieve levitaba y la escarcha que le lanzaba a Vidia desaparecía a medio camino. Nunca había visto algo así. Se puso a correr a por Drake y dio un puñetazo a distancia que lo lanzó casi al lado cálido, por poco me lleva a mí también.

·Jodidamente épico, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?·

"La verdad es que no sabía que podía hacer esas cosas... ¿estás bien?"

·Sí... Gracias. Espero que aún esté vivo...· nos reímos un poco.

"Ha caído en nieve, seguro que estará bien" _eso espero._ Tras quitarme toda la escarcha seguimos con nuestro camino hasta la zona de los escarchadores.

Y con las alas escarchadas nos fuimos al centro donde tenían a Peri ingresada. _Ya falta poco, cuando la vea la abrazaré, me da igual lo que me diga, voy a hacer lo que sea para hacer las paces con ella, estoy decidida._

Pero cuando llegamos a la habitación no estaba. Me quedé de piedra.

"Tranquila, seguro que le han dado el alta. Vamos a su casa" cuando íbamos a salir de allí nos topamos con una hada sanadora.

"Oh, tú eres Vidia ¿verdad? Si buscas a Periwinkle le dimos el alta hace pocas horas, ahora debe de estar en su casa"

"Gracias. ¿Ves? te lo dije" _qué alivio... ya está en su casa._

"Justo ahora ha venido un escarchador preguntando por ella, si sois rápidas podréis alcanzarlo e ir con él" _oh no, tenemos que llegar antes que él._

·Vamos, rápido· _¿ya se le han secado las alas? Bueno, con la volada que pegó..._

"Voy a por él"

·Espera, mejor vayamos juntas, ese tío está completamente loco·

"Lo sé, pero lo puedo echar volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No te preocupes" y me dejó atrás. _Tiene razón pero aún así..._

Poco después de que me dejara sola noté que mis alas se escarchaban por completo dejándome sin poder volar y cayéndome a la nieve desde un par de metros de altura.

"Ahora ya no podrás volar" era nieve, pero me di un golpe considerable en el brazo. _Drake... mierda, nos habrá esperado en la salida._

·Serás desgraciado... no te saldrás con la tuya·

"¿Y dónde está tu amiga para salvarte ahora? Te daré una última oportunidad para que te vayas del invierno, así que..."

·¡Que te jodan maldito psicópata! Vidia vendrá a por mí cuando no te encuentre en casa de Peri·

"Sí, quizás, pero para entonces tú ya estarás muy lejos de aquí. ¡Levanta!" me amenazó con el trozo de hielo afilado y no me quedó más que hacerle caso. _Tengo que encontrar una forma de despistarle..._ "como se te ocurra hacer una estupidez no dudaré en usarla"

·¿Porqué haces todo esto Drake? ¿Acaso crees que volveré a hacer daño a Peri?·

"¿Y cómo sé que no? No puedo arriesgarme y además, así podrá pasar más tiempo conmigo" _así que era por eso._

·O sea que haces todo esto por estar con ella... ¿Te das cuenta de lo bajo que has caído? Eres de lo peor...·

"Yo al menos no voy hiriendo a mis amigos" no podía hacer nada, si corría me atraparía y yo no podía volar, tenía miedo de que usara esa mierda de navaja y terminara herida. _Vidia, venga, ¿dónde estás?_ "oh, mierda"

·¿Qué pasa?· al girarme vi que mis alas estaban brillando. _Peri... ¿ha venido a por mí?_

"Venga, corre. ¡Espabila!" _y una mierda voy a correr._

·¡ **Periiii**!· me soltó una bofetada para que callara.

"Serás zorra" me cogió del brazo y empezó a volar. _Arg, ¿tenía que cogerme justamente de este brazo?_

·¡Suéltame maldito bastardo!· cada vez me dolía más y más, había momentos en que mis alas dejaban de brillar pero luego volvían. _Vamos... tienen que ser más rápidas, sobretodo Vidia._

"Cómo vuelvas a abrir la boca te suelto desde aquí" estábamos a una gran altura, una caída desde allí iba a doler de verdad. Tras un par de largos minutos vi a Vidia volando a toda ostia.

·¡Vidia!· entonces me soltó y empecé a caer y caer. Pensé que iba a morir, justo debajo habían unas rocas que tenían muy mala pinta, pero ella me cogió a tiempo.

"No puedo dejarte ni un momento sola eh..." _sabía que no debíamos separarnos._ Drake huyó y descendimos hasta el suelo "suerte que te brillan las alas cuando estás cerca de tu hermana, si no no te hubiéramos encontrado" _Peri, debe estar cerca_ "creo que hay alguien que quiere verte, vamos, corre"

Desde lejos la pude ver con Spike y Gliss. Solté a Vidia y fui corriendo hacia ella.

·¡Perii!· por fin había llegado el momento que tanto esperaba. _Ese desgraciado de Drake me las va a pagar._

"¡Tiink!" nos abrazamos como si hubiéramos estado separadas durante estaciones. Volver a sentir su frío en mi cuerpo me calmó el corazón, la eché mucho de menos.

·Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Sé que estás enfadada conmigo y que...·

"No estoy enfadada contigo Tink, Drake nos mintió, nos mintió a las dos para que no estuviéramos juntas" _eso significa que lo que dijo ayer..._

·Entonces... ¿no me odias?· me separé un poco de ella para ver su cara.

"Claro que no tontorrona, nunca podría odiarte. Te eché mucho de menos" no podía hacerme más feliz.

La abracé tan fuerte que el brazo me volvió a doler, pero lo ignoré. Volvía a estar con mi querida hermana y eso era lo único que me importaba.

·¿Ya te has recuperado del golpe?·

"Sí, ya estoy mejor. No me vuelvas a dejar nunca más ¿vale?" _qué tierna..._ "¿y tú... cómo estás? Me dijeron que... bueno..." por su cara entendí a lo que se refería.

·Estoy bien, Vidia me ayudó mucho. Siento haberte hecho preocupar·

"Bueno chicas, cuando queráis..."

"Déjalas Spike, tenían ganas de verse. A propósito, ¿porqué Drake es tan imbécil?"

"Creo que está colado por Peri..."

·Dime que nunca saldrás con él·

"Jamás, después de lo que nos hizo no voy a volver a dirigirle la palabra" _enhorabuena, acabas de conseguir un Terence._

·Menos mal... ¿Me ayudas con mis alas? No las puedo mover...·

"Claro, ayudadme chicas" me quitaron la escarcha con cuidado y finalmente pude volver a volar. _Libertad..._

"Vamos a ver a Lord Milory para contarle lo que ha estado haciendo ese novato, nos vemos en un rato, os dejamos con Gliss" y así, Vidia y Spike se fueron.

·¿Vamos a tu casa? Quiero descansar un poco...· con el viaje que llevábamos quería un poco de tranquilidad.

"Por supuesto, vamos Gliss" y cogidas de la mano nos dirigimos a casa de Peri.

"Oye Tink... siento mucho haberte insultado ayer, estaba muy enfadada y no podía pensar con claridad...

·No te preocupes, sé que no lo decías en serio, tú no eres así· _seguro que debía estar muy afectada por lo que le pasó a Peri._

"Gracias... si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarlo... cualquier cosa..." _hmm... no sé._

"Bueno, podrías... ¿dejarnos a solas cuando lleguemos a casa?" _¿Cómo?_

"Oh, claro. Supongo que querréis estar tranquilas, ningún problema" _bueno, yo también quiero estar a solas con ella pero..._

Llegamos a su casa y tal como acordamos Gliss se fue.

·Bueno Peri, que...·

"¡Tiink! Te eché mucho de menos" me abrazó y se puso a llorar "creí... que... no volverías..."

·Peri... no te pongas así que también me pondré a llorar...· no pude evitarlo y también me eché a llorar ·perdóname. No debí insistir tanto... con lo de tu amor secreto. Pero es que, no soportaba la idea de que me dejaras por otro..." entonces Peri se rió un poco.

"No te preocupes por eso, aprenderé a controlar mis sentimientos, así podremos estar juntas como antes"

·¿Qué?· me separé de ella para entenderla, esa última parte no la entendí.

"Nada, haz como si no hubiera dicho nada... ¿quieres ir a montar en trineo ésta tarde?"

·Llevo tres días esperando para eso. Aún queda un rato para comer, ¿qué quieres hacer?·

"Nada, estar contigo es lo único que quiero ahora mismo" sonreí ante el comentario, la verdad es que yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada. Quería descansar un poco.

·Justo lo mismo que yo, ¿te importa si voy a estirarme en tu cama un rato?· estaba un tanto fría, pero al menos era cómoda y se podía descansar.

"Claro... ¿te importa si voy yo también?" _eeh... bueno, supongo que también estará cansada por pasar tanto tiempo con las hadas sanadoras_ "es que hace dos días que no duermo en ella..."

·Vale...· nos tumbamos una delante de la otra y Peri me cogió de las manos ·tranquila que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte hehe·

"Por si acaso" sus frías y pequeñas manos se sentían muy bien, era como si al tocarme estuviera más cerca de ella.

Terminé acostumbrándome al frío de su cama y de sus manos, me sentía tan a gusto que me quedé dormida.

No sé cuanto tiempo me pasé durmiendo, pero cuando desperté seguía Peri mirándome en la misma posición que antes.

·Creo que me he quedado dormida... hehe· _¿Habrá estado despierta mientras dormía?_

"Sí... estabas muy mona" no sé por qué pero me sonrojé al oír eso. _Mejor me levanto._

·B-bueno, tengo un poco hambre ahora... ¿comemos algo?· Peri se quedó embobada mirándome. _¿Qué se le pasará por la cabeza?_ ·¿Peri? Pareces estar en otro mundo·

"Oh sí, eso, comida. Em... quedé con las chicas para comer en casa de Gliss, supongo que nos estarán esperando hehe..."

·Bien pues, no les hagamos esperar más...· _Vidia también debe de estar con ellas._

"Sí... sí, mejor vámonos" seguía notando a Peri un poco extraña, era como si quisiera decir algo pero se quedara con las ganas, no sé... Preferí no preguntarle nada. _Si tiene algo que decirme, ya me lo dirá._

Llegamos a casa de Gliss y estaban todas esperándonos con la mesa preparada.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Pero si al final han aparecido, ¿qué hacíais? Os habéis pasado unas dos horas en tu casa" dijo la anfitriona al vernos.

·Pues... dormir hehe. Estaba un poco cansada...·

"Bueno, era de esperar. ¿A qué hora viniste a mi casa? ¿a las cinco de la mañana?" _pues... más o menos..._

·Por ahí... es que no podía dormir y... Bueno, ¿queréis comer o no?· me sentí un poco incómoda hablando de mí delante de todas.

"Oh sí, claro, comamos" me senté entre Peri y Vidia y nos pusimos a comer.

"En fin chicas, brindemos por los finales felices. Tras muchos dolores de cabeza por fin volvemos a estar como siempre"

"¡Por los finales felices!" ya no había nada de lo que preocuparse, a excepción del extraño comportamiento de Peri y de que Vidia no paraba de darme con el pié. Al principio creí que lo hacía sin querer, pero llegó un momento que tuve que decirle algo.

·Vidia, podrías dejar de...·

"Ui, sí, perdona. No me di cuenta" no le dí más importancia y terminamos de comer, no dejamos ni las migas, estaba todo muy bueno.

·Mis más sinceras felicitaciones al chef, estaba todo riquísimo ¿quién ha cocinado?·

"Entre Spike y yo" caray _, ¿Vidia también sabe preparar platos del invierno?_ "ahora falta el toque final, ¡ronda de chupitos!" repartió uno para cada una.

·Espera, creo que Peri no debería de tomarlo. No creo que sea bueno para ella después de que le hayan dado el alta·

"Tienes razón, toma, bébetelo por mí" _bueno, espero que no sea muy fuerte._

·Pues venga, ¡por invierno!· me lo tomé de golpe y dejé de sentir frío en un instante, tenía buen gusto pero era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

"Espera Tink, hagámoslo bien, todas juntas" _ah, claro. Suerte que tengo dos._

"Una dos y... ¡Por invierno!" y tras chocarlos nos bebimos los chupitos. El segundo dolió más que el primero, pero me sentí mejor, mucho mejor que antes.

·¡Bien! Vayamos a jugar·

"No tan rápido, tenemos que recoger esto antes. No te escaquees, como nosotras hemos cocinado os toca a las tres recoger" _qué aguafiestas Vidia..._

"Eh, pero yo he puesto la mesa. ¿Eso no cuenta?" _arg, yo no tengo excusa._

"Nope, es tu casa, así que si no quieres que Tink y Peri la dejen echa un desastre, yo las vigilaría"

·Oye, qué gratuito, soy una tintineadora ¿recuerdas?· _aunque a veces sí que termino rompiendo cosas._

"En fin, recojamos esto cuanto antes. Vosotras dos limpiad los platos y yo recogeré la mesa"

"Vale. ¿Qué quieres hacer Tink, lavar o aclarar?"

·Nada... Quiero ir a jugar contigo·

"Lo sé, iremos. Pero tenemos que terminar esto primero, venga va"

·Está bien... yo lavo· _¿y porqué no hacer las dos cosas a la vez? ¿porqué no jugar mientras limpiamos?_ Cogí un plato y tras lavarlo se lo lancé a Peri.

"¡Pero no lo tires! Lo vas a romper"

·Pero así es más divertido·

"Y-ya pero me vas a dejar empapada. Trae, dame otro plato"

·Tendrás que cogerlo...· lo alcé para que no llegara, pero teníamos la misma altura y sabía terminaría cogiéndolo, así que me puse de puntillas.

"Tink, vamos..." se me acercó para cogerlo y al estar tan cerca de ella me vino el impulso de besarla.

"Venga chicas, queréis dejar de hacer el tonto y..." fue sólo un momento, un parpadeo, pero Gliss nos pilló de lleno.

Al final me cogió el plato y lo aclaró sin decir nada, aunque su cara estaba roja como un tomate. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que hice y me puse a lavar los platos como si nada.

·Eh... eh... l-lo siento Peri, ha sido sin querer... yo...·

"N-no te preocupes Tink, no... pasa nada" _¿está sonriendo?_

"Peri... ¿qué estuvisteis haciendo en tu casa...?" _buah, a saber qué pensará ahora de nosotras._

"N-nada, durmiendo, te lo juro"

"Durmiendo... ¿juntas?" _bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero... no de esa forma_ "durmiendo... ¿d-desnudas?"

"V-vale Gliss, tranquilízate. Sé lo que estás pensando y no es nada de eso. Así que déjalo ya ¿vale?"

"Bueno, cómo quieras. Pero, por si acaso... a mí no me parece mal, sea lo que sea lo que hagáis" _wow, la conversación acaba de tomar un rumbo muy extraño._

"¡Que no hacemos nada de eso Gliss!" _no pero... si lo hiciéramos a ella no le parecería mal... interesante._

·Acabemos con esto y vayámonos a jugar...·

"S-sí, mejor" desde entonces no pude dejar de pensar en el beso de Peri y los de Vidia, y llegué a una conclusión que me volvió un poco loca.

 _¿Es posible que Vidia me quiera no sólo como amiga? Lo de esta mañana fue un tanto... mierda, yo no la veo de esa forma, tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella. Pero ¿y ese impulso de besar a Peri? Ella es mi hermana, me gusta pero... no sé, es un poco raro. ¿Tendría que decirle algo al respecto? Seguro que ahora estará alucinando... ¿Qué hago?_

"Tierra Firme llamando a Tink, Tierra Firme llamando a Tink, aquí la nave Peri, cambio"

·¿Qué?·

"Llevas como dos minutos lavando ese plato, ¿estás bien? Pareces estar en otro mundo" _¿cuándo he escuchado yo esa frase?_

·Sí, sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas, toma· _en fin, ya lo pensaré luego._

Tras terminar de limpiar y recogerlo todo volvimos con las demás.

·Por fin terminamos, ¿a qué jugamos?· como Gliss era la que siempre proponía juegos y cosas por hacer nos quedamos mirándola.

"Oh, ya sé. Conozco un nuevo juego que se llama ¡Tink ha besado a Peri en los labios!" _Gliss, pero como se te ocurre, esperaba a que lo mantuvieras en secreto._

"¿¡Qué!?" Vidia se me quedó mirando alucinada. _Haber cómo solucionamos ésto ahora._

·Haber, no os hagáis una idea equivocada. Estábamos lavando los platos y sin querer..." _mierda, no se me ocurre nada para que suene a accidente_ "se me fue la olla" _vamos Peri, apóyame._

"Sí, fue sin querer. No hacemos esas cosas, es que Gliss siempre lo exagera todo"

"Entonces... ¿ese beso no significó nada?"

·¡No! ¡Claro que no!· en el fondo sí, pero no quería aceptarlo. _Seguro que hice sentir muy incómoda a Peri, no tengo que volver hacerlo nunca más._

"Somos hermanas Vidia, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Vamos a por nuestros trineos ¿no?"

·Sí eso, se nos hará de noche y aún estaremos así· _maldita Gliss, qué ganas de molestar._

Intentamos olvidarlo en la medida de lo posible y nos pasamos el resto de la tarde de cascada en cascada con los trineos. Fue muy divertido, estaba tan a gusto en invierno con mis amigas que si no fuera por el frío que hace por la noche, me quedaría a vivir allí.

La temperatura empezó a decaer y la hora de irnos se acercaba, en general había sido un buen día. Y tenía la sensación de que los siguientes iban a ser mejores. Tras llegar a la frontera tuvimos que despedirnos.

·Bueno chicas, lo he pasado genial, mañana volveré sin falta. Esperadme en la frontera a primera hora plis, estoy harta de andar hasta las casas de los escarchadores·

"Claro Tink, te esperaremos"

"Yo no vendré mañana, he quedado con mis amigas del lado cálido" me dio un codazo al decir eso "ya nos veremos otro día"

"Muy bien Vidia, hasta otra..."

Después de cruzar Vidia se mosqueó un poco conmigo.

"¿Qué pasó con lo de pasar más tiempo con tus viejas amigas?"

·Eh... bueno, pasado mañana iré a verlas, no te preocupes·

"Ya... ¿y lo de Peri? ¿en serio la besaste? ¿porqué?"

·No lo sé, sólo tuve ese impulso, fue después de beber esos chupitos y tampoco fue para tanto, fue algo así· y la besé rápido al igual que hice con Peri.

"B-bueno, no hacía falta que me lo enseñaras... Sólo quería saber si pasó de verdad"

·Pues eso...· _me gustaría hablar con ella sobre qué relación tenemos ahora, quiero saber qué piensa._

"Me gustaría venir contigo mañana, pero ya quedé con las chicas y la verdad es que hoy no tenía pensado quedarme todo el día en invierno..."

·No te preocupes, estaré bien·

"Eso es lo que me preocupa... En fin, buenas noches Tink"

·Buenas noches" y así, nos separamos para volver cada una a su casa. _Ya hablaré con ella otro rato._

Me tumbé en la cama y me puse a reflexionar un poco sobre todo lo que había pasado y la situación en la que me encontraba.

Seguía teniendo algunas dudas, besar a Peri fue era muy distinto de besar a Vidia, era como si estuviera mal o... prohibido, y eso me atraía pero no podía hacerlo. Por otra parte besar a Vidia se había convertido en algo que era capaz de hacer cómodamente, pero aún así no era lo mismo que con Peri. Las quería mucho a las dos, y si tuviera que escoger una no podría.

 _Argh, no me aclaro. Haber, seamos prácticos, en el invierno tengo a mi hermana y sus amigos y aquí tengo mi casa, Vidia y las chicas... Si tuviera que escoger un sitio para vivir sería... ¿en invierno?, podría estar con mi hermana todo el tiempo y descubriría todos los rincones que hay allí, pero aquí tengo a mis amigas más preciadas, con las que tengo tanta confianza y hemos pasado por tanto... a la mierda, no se puede elegir, es imposible, la balanza está justo en el medio, quiero estar en los dos sitios... No puedo escoger entre Vidia y Peri, es imposible. Mañana por la tarde iré a hablar con Vidia, necesito aclararme._

Tras llegar a esa conclusión, me quedé dormida.

* * *

 _Mañana Tink va a tener un día... especial. Espero que os guste el Yuri por que os aseguro que no va a faltar._


	7. Promesas

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo con Yuri ^-^_

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 7: Promesas.

* * *

Aquella mañana quería pasármela en la cama sin hacer nada. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Peri, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Vidia y seguía sin saber qué hacer con ella. Me levanté por obligación ya que me estaban esperando en la frontera y no quería llegar tarde. Comí algo y con el abrigo en mano, fui al molino como cada día.

De camino, me puse a pensar en cuando debería hablar con Vidia.

 _Tendría que verla esta tarde... aunque quiero pasarme el día en invierno. Mañana quedaré con mis amigas... ¿Y si hablo con ella entonces? No, no quiero que la cosa vaya mal y haya mal rollo delante de las chicas, tengo que quedar con ella hoy... aunque tampoco es muy urgente, podría esperar unos días... creo que esperaré hasta pasado mañana o algo y me pasaré el día en invierno._

Al llegar, vi a Vidia cerca de la entrada apoyada en la pared. _¿Estará esperando a alguien?_

·Buenos... días· por la reacción que tuvo deducí que me estaba esperando a mí.

"Tink, tenemos que hablar. Ahora no, sé que tienes que ir al invierno y no quiero retrasarte... ¿Cuándo volverás?" _al parecer no soy la única que quiere hablar._

·Pues... no lo sé, por la tarde supongo. Verás, yo también quería hablar contigo. Quise hacerlo anoche pero no pude...·

"Vaya... bueno Tink, te esperaré, estaré en mi casa ¿vale?"

·De acuerdo. Nos... vemos después· recibí mi ración ignorando a Terence y al salir Vidia ya no estaba. _En fin, intentaré olvidarlo y me centraré en pasarlo bien con Peri._

Aún así seguía pensando en ella, en lo que tenía que decirme y en lo que le diría cuando la viera. Seguía sin tener claro cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia ella pero tenía una ligera idea de los que tenía ella hacia mí. Al final el brillo de mis alas me sacó de aquél bucle de pensamientos. _Peri, ¿debería pedirle consejo? Ella es la única con la que puedo hablar de eso pero aún así..._

"Buenos días Tink" estaba con Gliss y Spike esperándome y la noté un tanto adormilada, incluso tenía un poco de ojeras y todo. _Espero se haya olvidado del beso de ayer..._

·Hey Peri, te veo cansada. ¿Has dormido bien?·

"Sí, no es nada. Es que me quedé despierta hasta tarde..." no sé si era por el hecho de ser hermanas, pero sabía que había algo más.

·Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?·

"Hoy nos lo vamos a pasar bomba, ¡sí sí sí! vamos a hacer una gran batalla de bolas de nieve" los ánimos de Gliss me sacaron una sonrisa como de costumbre.

·Genial, me gusta como suena· la idea de lanzar bolas de nieve contra los demás me gustaba, era unos de mis juegos favoritos aunque se me daba un poco mal, una lástima que en el lado cálido no se pueda hacer.

"No te muevas, que te escarcho las alas"

·Gracias Peri· al escuchar 'alas' me vino a la memoria lo del polvo de hada ·Oye, ¿creéis que podría recibir la ración diaria de polvo en invierno?·

"¿Qué? ¿no la has recibido aún?"

·Sí, es sólo que estoy harta de encontrarme con Terence cada mañana en el molino... Si pudiera cogerlo aquí me sería más cómodo y no tendría que dar tantas vueltas·

"Oh, pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Sería cuestión de preguntárselo a Dewey o a Lord Milory. Si quieres ir a verlo ahora mientras nosotras preparamos el campo de batalla..."

·Sí, buena idea Spike· _iré a ver a Dewey, hace tiempo que no lo veo._

"Te acompaño Tink" y así, me fui con Peri a verlo. No tardamos mucho en llegar.

·Buenos días Dewey, tan temprano y ya entre libros· _me pregunto cuántos libros habrá escrito..._

"Oh, qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué os trae por aquí hermanitas?"

·Verás, me preguntaba si sería posible recibir la ración diaria de polvo de hada en invierno...·

"Hmm, una petición un tanto extraña... supongo que no habría ningún problema pero tendrías que hablarlo con Hada Gary, si te da permiso para hacerlo no veo por qué no" _genial._

"Qué bien, podremos ir juntas a por polvo de hada"

·Estupendo, muchas gracias Dewey, no te canses mucho escribiendo·

"Ho ho ho, de eso nunca me voy a cansar. Que paséis un buen día" salimos de allí y cuando iba a ponerme a volar Peri me detuvo.

"Espera... vayamos andando" _¿qué?_

·¿Andando? ¿porqué?·

"Quiero... pasear contigo" _que extraño... en fin._

·Bueno, está bien· andamos un poco y pasamos por un pequeño bosque.

"La verdad es que quería hablar sobre el beso de ayer" _oh no, veo que al final no lo ha olvidado._

·¿S-sí? ¿Segura? Por que yo...·

"Sí Tink, ¿a qué vino? ¿porqué lo hiciste?" estaba un tanto enfadada.

·Por qué dices... eeh... no lo sé, simplemente lo hice y punto...· me cogió del brazo y me apoyó en un árbol que había cerca ·Peri...·

"Dime la verdad, esa no es de las cosas que se hacen y punto ¿porqué lo hiciste?" me sentía acorralada, no tenía escapatoria.

·S-supongo... que tenía ganas de hacerlo ¿e-es tan importante?·

"¡Sí! Sí para mí..."

·Vale, lo siento si te molestó. No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo·

"No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir"

·¿Qué?· y me besó con sus fríos y delicados labios. El contraste de temperaturas hacía de aquél beso el mejor que tuve en mi vida, ayer apenas lo pude notar por lo rápido que fue, pero ahora... no podía dejar de besarla, quería más y más, era preocupadamente adictivo. Abracé su ligero cuerpo y la besé con más intensidad, nuestras lenguas se encontraron provocando la más maravillosa de las sensaciones que nunca tuve.

Estaba perdiendo el control, cada vez me sentía más fría y notaba a Peri más caliente. Nuestros corazones latían al unísono, era como si nos hubiéramos convertido en una. _Cielos, si seguimos así dudo que pueda parar. Peri... ¿cómo puedes hacerme sentir tan bien?_

"T...Tink... déjame... respirar..." _no, no puedo parar._ La seguí besando y besando hasta que Peri me mordió el labio.

·¡Oye!·

"Perdona pero... estoy muy... caliente..." _oh cielos, creo que me he pasado._

·L-lo siento, no podía parar ¿estás bien?·

"Necesito... frío" se tumbó en la nieve y me arrodillé a su lado. Suerte que por allí no pasaba nadie, si nos viera alguien no sé qué pensaría.

·Creo que no deberíamos...·

"Shh, estoy bien. Ven aquí" me cogió del vestido y me senté encima suyo para seguir besándola. La cogí de los brazos inmovilizándola y le empecé a besar el cuello provocándole un leve gemido "Tink... no me dejes marca..." continué lamiendo y chupando su oreja y empezó a respirar fuerte "vale... deberíamos... parar" tenía la cara roja y los ojos entrecerrados.

·¿Estás segura?·

"No pero... nos están esperando" _es verdad, la batalla de bolas de nieve..._ Por un momento lo había olvidado todo, incluso el frío.

·Sólo un poco más...· sus labios, su lengua, su cuerpo me atraía de una forma inimaginable, cuando dejaba de besarla al instante lo echaba de menos, estaba completamente loca por ella.

"Tink en serio..." respiró hondo un par de veces antes de continuar "tenemos que volver con las chicas, nos echarán en falta" era una pena pero no había otra

·Está bien...· me levanté y apenas pude mantener el equilibrio. _Espero que terminemos rápido con la batalla de bolas de nieve..._ ·¿estás bien Peri?·

"Mejor que nunca... vamos" y salimos de aquél bosque.

·Esto quedará en secreto ¿verdad?· _si se entera Gliss estamos perdidas._

"Sí, no les diremos nada. Si preguntan, estábamos con Dewey" _bien._ Llegamos y estaban las chicas, Sled y Slush esperándonos.

"Por fin aparecéis ¿dónde os habíais metido? Fuimos a ver a Dewey pero no estabais" _vale... nos hemos quedado sin excusa._

·Sí, es que... Peri quería enseñarme un sitio, nada más·

"En fin, empecemos de una vez. Tres contra tres, recordad, nada de dar en la cara y bueno, ya sabéis como se juega"

·¡Yo voy con Peri!·

"Yo también"

"Espera Gliss, ¿pero no estaremos muy desequilibrados? Tink es bastante... mala, y si dejamos a Slush con Sled..."

·Vale Spike, ahora verás lo mala que puedo llegar a ser· _voy a lanzarlas todas hacia ella._

"Da igual, ¡empecemos!" me llevé muchos impactos y casi no le daba a Spike, realmente era muy mala pero me lo pasaba muy bien.

·Cúbreme Peri· _voy a darle sí o sí, es mi oportunidad._ Con unas cuantas bolas en mano corrí hacia Spike y le di un par de veces. _Bien._

"¡Cuidado Tink!" _¿qué?_ Cuando vi la bola que iba hacia mí ya era demasiado tarde. Me dio en toda la cabeza y caí al suelo.

"Lo siento, ¿estás bien? Quería darle a Gliss pero estabas en el medio y..." se acercaron todos para ver cómo estaba.

·Tranquilo Sled... estoy...· _espera, aprovecharé la ocasión_ ·bueno, me duele un poco, creo que debería descansar...·

"Oh vaya, claro"

"La llevaré a mi casa, está cerca y allí... estará más tranquila" _así se hace Peri._

"Si quieres vamos también"

"No, no hace falta. Seguid jugando, no os preocupéis"

"Está bien, volved cuando podáis" _ha funcionado a la perfección, genial._

Nos dirigimos hacia su casa mientras reíamos.

"Con que te duele la cabeza eeh... es tan dura esta nieve"

·Ui sí, no sé cómo no me ha salido sangre hehe· entonces me puse seria al recordar aquél golpe que le dí y la discusión que tuvimos hace unos días.

"¿Tink?"

·Oye... aquél amor no correspondido tuyo... ¿se trataba de mí?· se puso roja de golpe.

"S-sí... tenía miedo de que te asustaras y no quisieras estar conmigo"

·Con que era eso... tendrías que habérmelo dicho desde un principio· _nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza..._ Nada más llegar a su casa me abrazó.

"Te quiero Tink"

·Yo también te quiero Peri, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida· la besé intensamente mientras íbamos torpemente hacia su cama.

Caímos en ella y se quedó encima de mí.

"Espera Tink, déjame ponerme debajo. Necesito el frío de la cama"

·Oh, claro·su delgado cuerpo era una joya que aún tenía por descubrir. No podía dejar de besarla, bajé por su cuello y me topé con su vestido ·¿Cómo se quita esto?·

"¿Q-quieres d-desnudarme?" _ui, creo que voy demasiado rápido._

·N-no... si tu no quieres...·

"Es que... me da vergüenza... quítatela tú primero" _qué dulce es cuando se avergüenza._

·Está bien, pero quiero que lo hagas tú· me arrodillé en la cama y después de quitarme el abrigo me sacó el vestido. Noté el frío por todo mi cuerpo, se me erizó la piel y me vino un escalofrío.

"Llevas bragas..."

·C-claro, ¿qué esperabas?· _no me digas que ella..._ ·te toca· puso sus manos en la espalda y se quitó la parte de arriba. Era muy delgada y sus pechos eran mucho más pequeños que los míos. La tumbé en la cama y la seguí besando. Sus pezones estaban cada vez más duros y el frío que tuve al principio se desvanecía por momentos. _No sé si estoy acostumbrándome al frío o la estoy calentando..._

Empezó a gemir entre besos, darle placer se había convertido en una de las cosas que más me gustaban. Deslicé mi lengua por su cuerpo hacia sus pechos y los mordisqueé suavemente, era divertido ver como se mordía los labios para no gemir. Volví a por sus labios mientras seguía bajando mi mano por su ombligo hasta que pasé por debajo de sus pantalones. Como esperaba, no llevaba nada debajo y cuando entré en contacto con su vagina pegó un grito y me apartó.

"N-no... soy muy sensible ahí... no creo que..."

·Vamos Peri, no tienes de qué avergonzarte, deja que...· pasé el dedo alrededor de su ombligo pero me cogió la mano.

"¡No! No estoy... preparada" _bueno, no puedo obligarla._ Entonces, arrodillada delante de mí, me cogió los pechos y empezó a lamerlos. _Ahora entiendo por que gemía de esa forma, es genial..._ Su fría lengua daba muchísimo placer "estás muy caliente Tink..." tenía razón y llegué a pensar que terminaría derritiendo su cama. Empecé a notarme húmeda allí abajo, quería más, mi cuerpo me pedía más.

Cogí su mano y la llevé hasta mis bragas, sentir el tacto frío de sus dedos allí me hizo soltar un gemido, nunca logré sentirme tan bien yo sola.

·Eres... genial, Peri· me tumbó y empezó a besarme el cuello mientras con su mano jugueteaba con mi clítoris. Nunca antes había sentido tanto placer, la combinación del frío de Peri y de la cama con lo caliente que me estaba poniendo hacía que me pusiera aún más cachonda. Cuando sus dedos se adentraron lentamente en mí, me puse a gemir descontroladamente. Su frío estaba entrando por la parte más caliente de mi cuerpo, era una sensación asombrosa.

·Más... más rápido... sí...· estaba a punto de venirme, empecé a sentir como cosquillas en la vagina y mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Le aparté la mano y una increíble sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Estaba agotada, mis bragas quedaron bien empapadas y tuve que quitármelas.

"¿Estás... bien?" ni respondí, sólo la abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Sentí como me enfriaba su cuerpo, me sentía mejor que nunca, nunca pensé que podría tener una experiencia así con mi hermana.

·Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo Peri. No me dejes nunca· si antes ya me costaba vivir sin ella, ahora no podría aguantar ni dos horas sin ella.

"Nunca lo haré... pero ¿podrías separarte un poco? Me vas a derretir... hehe..." cuando la vi me fijé que tenía mala cara, parecía mareada y cansada.

·¡Peri! Necesitas frío ya. Tenemos que salir de aquí· no noté el cambio, pero sabía que se había calentado la casa unos grados de temperatura. _Me temo que tendremos que ir con más cuidado para_ _la próxima vez._

Nos vestimos y salimos de allí. _Uff, no llevar bragas por el invierno se nota bastante..._ Nos fuimos al norte, en la zona donde hacía más frío y poco a poco se empezó a sentir mejor.

"La próxima vez... trae la máquina de nieve" me hizo gracia su comentario, no me imagino tener por ahí a Bobble y Clank como espectadores.

·En eso mismo estaba pensando yo. Tendremos que ir con más cuidado... Eso Peri, ha sido espectacular, nunca me había sentido... de esa forma, eres genial·

"Lo sé, pude sentir tu cuerpo como si fuera el mío... ¿A qué hora te irás?" _oh mierda, Vidia me estará esperando por la tarde... pero quiero quedarme aquí... ¿qué hago? No quiero hacerla esperar mucho... pero mañana tendría que quedar con mis amigas y no podré estar con Peri... argh, qué rabia._

·Pues... después de comer... he quedado con Vidia para hablar con ella, tenemos... un asunto pendiente que aclarar. Lo siento·

"No te preocupes, aún falta un rato para comer" dijo sonriendo "sé de un sitio donde hace frío y nadie nos molestará"

·¿La cueva de la cascada?·

"Bueno, también, pero el que digo yo no está tan lejos, sígueme" _perfecto._ La seguí pero poco después nos encontramos a Gliss y Spike por ahí. _Espero que no nos hayan visto..._

"¡Peri!, ¡Tink!, ¡Estamos aquí!" _maldición._

"Qué rabia... tendremos que ir con ellas..." _sí... ¿no estaban con la batalla de bolas de nieve?_

·Buenas, ¿qué hacéis por aquí?·

"Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotras, ¿no quedamos en que volveríais para seguir jugando? ¿Qué hacíais?" _uff, si lo supieras Spike..._

·Nos... entretuvimos en su casa·

"Os entretuvisteis ¿eeh...? Mientras... ¿os besabais?" _ya estamos otra vez..._

·Qué no Gliss, déjalo ya ¿vale? Qué manía...· _creo que nos va a pillar tarde o temprano._

"¿No? ¿Y qué es esa marca que tienes en el cuello? Yo creo que antes no la tenías" _más bien temprano._

·¿Qué?· _Peri... te pasaste..._ ·eso lo tengo desde hace tiempo, no me puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora·

"Sí, es verdad, siempre lo tuvo"

"Aha... así que la próxima vez también lo tendrás ¿cierto?" _mierda, no tenemos ninguna escapatoria, nos va a pillar sí o sí._

"Vale chicas, nos habéis pillado, estamos haciendo cosas... pervertidas ¿contentas?" nos quedamos todas de piedra, no esperaba para nada que lo soltara tal cual.

·P-Peri...·

"Venga ya, no puede ser" _bueno, dicen que las mejores excusas son la verdad._

"Es imposible, no me lo creo"

"Bueno, pues nada, ¿nos vamos? Dentro de poco será hora de comer" _pues parece que ha funcionado, increíble._

Esta vez comimos en casa de Spike, se pusieron a preguntarnos cosas tipo, desde cuando hacíamos esas cosas y qué hacíamos... simplemente les respondimos la verdad en tono de broma como si nos lo estuviéramos inventando y no se lo creían. Fue muy divertido, reí un montón.

Tras la comida llegó la hora de irme a buscar a Vidia y Peri me acompañó a la frontera.

"¿Vendrás mañana?"

·No lo creo... quiero estar con mis amigas de vez en cuando, pero pasado mañana me quedaré aquí todo el día, te lo prometo·

"Ah... bueno, está bien. Creo que nos están espiando esas dos, así que será mejor que no hagamos nada" _arg, qué mal, con las ganas que tenía de darle un último beso._

·Jo... pero un abrazo no nos lo quita nadie ¿no?· la abracé y entonces noté que su mano se deslizaba por mis pantalones y tocaba mi vagina ·Oye... ¿qué haces...?·

"Hehe, es broma. Nos veremos pasado mañana entonces, te echaré de menos"

·Y yo... Adiós Peri· y nos distanciamos. Volver a sentir el calor del lado cálido me provocó un escalofrío.

 _Bueno, vamos a hablar con Vidia... Creo que será mejor que no le cuente nada de lo que ha pasado con Peri._

Llegué a su casa y como la puerta estaba abierta entré sin más.

·¿Vidia?· la vi en la cocina terminando de recoger unas cosas.

"Ah, hola Tink, justo he terminado de comer hace poco" _en fin, allá voy._

·Tengo que-·  
"Quería que-" nos cortamos entre las dos.

·T-tú... primero·

"Está bien, siéntate. Quería que supieras que... estos últimos días han sido bastante caóticos y no hace falta decir que nuestra amistad se ha... enfortalecido"

·Aha...· _me parece que ya sé a donde quiere llegar._

"Los... besos que nos dimos... significan mucho para mí y... Tink, creo que estoy enamorada de ti" _esas palabras me dolieron_ "tenía que decírtelo..."

·E-está bien, lo... entiendo pero, creo que yo no siento lo mismo por ti... Te quiero mucho pero... no de esa forma, lo siento· sabía que en ese momento le haría daño, pero no podía mentirla.

"Oh, ya, claro... lo sabía yo sólo... te lo quería decir... Po-podemos seguir siendo amigas..." _seguro que lo está pasando fatal ahora mismo, voy a hacer algo._

Me levanté y la besé en los labios por última vez, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa mientras le caía una lágrima, me sentí mal por ella.

·Mañana... hemos quedado con las chicas ¿no?·

"S-sí, te echamos de menos Tink"

·Lo sé·

Me pasé toda la tarde con Vidia, no quería que pensara que nuestra relación se había terminado o había cambiado. Nos lo pasamos bien jugando en su casa, al parecer no quería salir fuera, quería que estuviéramos las dos solas, pasando un buen rato.

Me pidió que me quedara a dormir en su casa esa noche, como un favor, y acepté pero con una condición, que me dejara dormir en el sofá.

Y así terminó uno de los mejores días de mi vida, nunca lo olvidaré.

* * *

 _Seguimos!_


	8. Congelador

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Atención: este capítulo contiene escenas eróticas muy explícitas, no me hago responsable si lees esto y no tienes la edad para hacerlo ;)  
Tras esa tontería de advertencia, aquí os dejo mi último capítulo de este maravilloso fanfic. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo ^-^_

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 8: Congelador.

* * *

 _Arg..._ Al mover el cuello me dio un crujido. _Es incómodo de cojones este sofá..._ Aún era media noche y me levanté para beber agua. _Ojalá estuviera Peri durmiendo en esa habitación... me encantaría dormir con ella._ Volví al sofá e intenté dormir, pero me puse a pensar en la intensa mañana que tuvimos ayer y me costó mucho volver a entrar en sueño.

"Tink, eh... vamos Tink... de... despierta" _¿Peri?_ Abrí los ojos y vi la cara de Vidia toda roja.

·Vidia, ¿qué te pasa?·

"¿Podrías hacer el favor de darte cuenta de...?" al parecer estaba en el suelo, con el vestido un poco subido y... tenía la mano húmeda.

·M-mierda, ¿pero qué...?· me bajé el vestido y recordé el maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo con Peri.

"Uno... ¿Qué cojones soñabas? Dos, ¿qué has hecho con tus bragas? Y tres, ¿era por eso que querías dormir en el sofá?"

·Eh... no, no era consciente de lo que hacía... perdona...·

"Ya... pero ¿Peri? ¿en serio? Es tu hermana joder... No parabas de gritar su nombre" _supongo que me ha pillado de lleno._

·Es que... ahora tenemos... una relación más... estrecha· me levanté del suelo y me senté en el sofá.

"O sea que por eso te pasabas el día allí ¿no? Para hacer... esas cosas con tu hermana" parecía que me estaba regañando.

·No, hasta ayer no hacíamos esas cosas...·

"En serio Tink, si me lo hubieras pedido yo..." se sentó a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme el muslo.

·¡V-Vidia!·

"Perdona, pero es que me has puesto a mil viendo como te masturbabas"

·¿C-cuanto tiempo me pasé haciéndolo?·

"Mejor... no lo sepas" me levanté de golpe y fui a la cocina "no te preocupes, no haré nada que tú no quieras..."

·¡Somos amigas Vidia!·

"¡Perdona! Creía que éramos algo más que eso... Hasta ayer pensaba que podría haber algo entre nosotras, pero al parecer te gusta más tu hermana que yo..."

·Bueno, de acuerdo... somos algo más que amigas, pero no ese tipo de algo más·

"Lo siento Tink... es que verte así al levantarme me ha cruzado los cables... ven aquí" me abrazó y me calmé un poco, hasta que empezó a lamerme la oreja y sus manos se posaron en mis nalgas.

·Vidia... no creo que sea buena idea· intenté apartarla pero me cogió de las manos y me empezó a besar. Lo cierto es que yo también estaba bastante cachonda y no podía controlarme demasiado. Me subió el vestido y su mano se deslizó entre mis piernas.

"Ya estás toda mojada..."

·¡Basta!· la empujé y cayó al suelo, pero como me tenía el brazo cogido, caí encima suyo.

"Eso dices pero tu cuerpo no piensa lo mismo" me dio la vuelta y me inmovilizó quedando encima de mí.

·Si seguimos así... no podré... parar· me quitó el vestido y entonces noté dos dedos entrando en mi vagina, realmente estaba chorreando.

"Lo tienes muy dilatado, me pregunto si..." _¿si qué?_ Me descubrió los pechos con al otra mano y empezó a chuparme los pezones. Suerte que Vidia no tenía vecinos, mis gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes.

Entonces sentí cuatro dedos intentando entrar en mi vagina, eran demasiados, no iban a entrar.

·Vidia, no creo que...· entonces dejando mis pechos, se puso a lamer mi clítoris mientras sus dedos se adentraban. _Duele pero se... siente tan... bien..._ Antes de que me diera cuenta su mano entera estaba dentro de mí, era demasiado, sentí que me correría en cualquier momento, pero noté una extraña sensación. _No puede ser..._ ·tengo que... mear Vidia, déjame... ir al...·

"No te preocupes, ya lo limpiaré"

·¿¡Qué!?· no podía reprimirlo más, su mano entraba y salía sin parar, mi vejiga estaba llena y cada vez que entraba hasta el fondo tenía más ganas de sacarlo todo ·en serio... voy a... voy aa...· me presionó la barriga y sacó su mano de repente ·¡nooo...!· el placer que sentí en aquel momento fue indescriptible, dejé el suelo hecho un desastre.

"¿Cómo estás?" estaba bastante cansada, ahora mismo seguro que me costaría mantenerme en pié.

·B-bien...· acarició suavemente mi coño, estaba bien empapado y entonces entró sus dos dedos del medio y se puso a mover la mano rápidamente, muy rápidamente. Se oían los fluidos que corrían por dentro, no tardé ni diez segundos en correrme, el orgasmo que tuve fue uno de los mejores de mi vida.

Terminé sin poder mover ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo, estaba totalmente agotada, tenía las piernas mojadas de arriba a abajo, ni la ropa de Vidia se salvó de mis fluidos vaginales.

"Ah sí, buenos días Tink" no pude evitar reírme. Me cogió en brazos para llevarme a la ducha, se quitó la ropa y entró conmigo. Tenía que sujetarme a ella para no caerme. Nos duchamos juntas, muy pegadas y no es que faltara espacio que digamos.

·Se te ve diferente sin coleta...· parecía otra, su pelo bajaba por sus pechos hasta llegar a sus rodillas, era larguísimo.

"Pues tu sin el moño estás adorable" salimos y me volvió a coger en brazos.

·Creo que ya... puedo andar·

"No importa" me llevó hasta su cama y me tumbó "descansa un rato ¿vale? Voy a limpiar un poco" la verdad es que estaba muy a gusto, se sentía tan bien estar desnuda en la cama después de la ducha que no tardé nada en quedarme dormida.

Desperté y Vidia estaba desnuda abrazándome. Me dio un beso y me sonrió.

·Buenos días...· _dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? Soy horrible..._

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

·Estoy como nueva· me levanté y vi que habían unas bragas encima de mi vestido. Las cogí y me giré hacia ella.

"Úsalas, son mías. Tranquila, que están limpias" sólo faltaría que me hubiera dado las que llevaba...

Me vestí con Vidia y cuando llegué al comedor estaba todo limpio y había el desayuno en la mesa.

"¿Desayunamos? Tengo una hambre que flipas" entonces sonaron mis tripas "y veo que tú también" estaba hambrienta.

·Sí... hehe· devoramos la comida en un momento, estaba todo riquísimo ·bueno, ¿cuál es el plan de hoy?·

"Oh, sí. La verdad es que hace como dos horas que deberíamos de haber salido, las chicas nos estarán esperando" _me parece que nos entretuvimos un poquito._

·Mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?·

"En fin, vámonos" me puse a pensar en qué nos convertía lo que acabábamos de hacer. _¿Somos amigas con derecho a roce? ¿A mucho roce? ¿Es una amistad con la que puedo tener sexo sin compromiso? Ella está enamorada de mí pero yo... Cielos, no debí haberme descontrolado de esa forma._

Nos fuimos hacia el molino y recordé lo que me dijo Dewey ayer.

·Voy a hablar con Hada Gary para comentarle lo de ir a por el polvo de hada en invierno, se lo comenté a Dewey ayer y no tienen ningún problema·

"Así que ya ni te veremos por el molino eeh..."

·Bueno... es que es más cómodo así, además no veré a Terence·

"En eso tienes razón" llegamos al molino y hablé con Gary.

"Buenos días chicas, ¿os pongo lo de siempre?" _qué gracioso..._

·Sí y... quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿Podría coger el polvo de hada del invierno en vez de venir aquí?·

"Oh... bueno, tendrías que avisarnos cuando lo cojas de allí para que no recibas más polvo del que te toca. Tenemos que contabilizar el polvo de hada, no podemos dejar que se desperdicie ni una pizca"

·Entonces... ¿no hay problema?·

"No, pero tendrás que venir a decirnos cuando vas a ir al invierno"

·Genial, pues mañana iré al invierno así que...· _qué ganas tengo de que sea mañana ya..._

"Muy bien, lo apunto y todo arreglado"

·Muchas gracias, adiós·

"Bueno, no pasarás por el molino pero puedes pasarte por mi casa de vez en cuando..."

·Lo... tendré en cuenta· _algo me dice que esta no va a ser la última mañana que hagamos ese tipo de cosas... ¿debería comentárselo a Peri?_

Cuando pasamos el refugio de los tintineadores, vi que cerca de la pequeña cascada que separa el verano de la primavera había una especie de máquina enorme.

·¿Sabes qué es aquello de allí?·

"Ni idea, hace poco no estaba"

·Vamos a ver...· y de allí dentro salieron Clank y Bobble, era uno de sus inventos.

"¡Oh Tink! Qué agradable sorpresa, ¿has venido a ver el congelador?"

·¿Esto es el congelador? ¿Funciona?·

"Entra y lo comprobarás" entramos y allí dentro hacía frío como en invierno, quizás un poco menos. El espacio no era muy grande pero cabían cuatro hadas perfectamente.

·¡Es genial! ¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido?·

"Aprovechamos la energía potencial de la cascada usando el agua como materia prima, luego por éste conducto regulable se enfría y se distribuye por las cuatro paredes. Es prácticamente como un iglú, esta tarde lo estrenaremos, vamos a traer a Gliss para qué lo vea"

·Impresionante chicos, estoy segura de que le encantará· _espera, eso quiere decir que podría traer a Peri y... dormir con ella aquí, no hará tanto frío como en invierno y podré soportarlo_ ·o sea que ésta tarde irás al invierno a buscar a Gliss...·

"Sí, y la traeremos hasta aquí con la máquina de nieve. Ya he quedado con ella, solo me faltan unos retoques para que esté lista"

·Avísame cuando vayas, quiero... acompañarte· _si Gliss vendrá al lado cálido, Peri seguro que estará allí para verlo._

"Por supuesto"

"No estarás pensando en ir al invierno para estar con Peri ¿verdad?"

·N-no, bueno, pensé que podría venir y quería saludarla, nada más. Ni siquiera cogeré el abrigo·

"Ya... en fin, nos vamos que hacemos muy tarde" y al final, a media mañana nos encontramos con nuestras amigas en el campo de la primavera.

"¡Mira quien aparece a estas horas! ¿Qué excusa nos vais a dar para llegar tres horas tarde?" _no sé si Fawn está enfadada o no._

·Es que nos... quedamos dormidas·

"Lo siento chicas pero esperaba una excusa mejor viniendo de vosotras, ¿cómo es posible que os hayáis quedado dormidas las dos?"

"Ah, sí, Tink se quedó en mi casa a dormir"

"¿Y eso?"

·Haber, ¿vamos a hacer un interrogatorio o vamos a jugar?·

"Al diablo, ¡juguemos!"

·Por cierto ¿y Rosetta?· no la veía por ninguna parte.

"Ah, está en inverno con su Sled" _qué envidia me da, yo también quiero ir_ "Iridessa, ¡te toca buscarnos!"

"¿Porqué yo?" y salimos volando a escondernos.

Fue una buena mañana, nos la pasamos jugando al escondite, al objeto perdido, al corre que te pillo, al ¿quién soy?... se me pasó volando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Peri, cada vez tenía más y más ganas de verla.

Comimos en casa de Silvermist, no hacía la comida tan buena como Vidia, pero no estaba mal del todo.

"¿Qué queréis hacer ésta tarde?"

·Yo iré a la frontera un momento, Gliss va a venir con la máquina de nieve para estrenar el congelador que han hecho Clank y Bobble·

"¿El congelador? ¿Esa cosa que hay cerca de la cascada?"

·Sí Sil, allí dentro hace frío así las hadas del invierno pueden venir a pasar el rato·

"¡Es estupendo! Yo quiero ir a verlo" _me da a mí que a Bobble no le va a hacer mucha gracia._

·Claro, después vamos si queréis· y tras terminar de comer nos fuimos a verlo.

Vimos a Clank y a Bobble hablando por ahí.

"Mira por dónde, estaba pensando en irte a buscar ahora mismo"

·Perfecto, pues aquí estoy. Han venido las chicas a ver el congelador, es toda una atracción turística·

"Es halagador. Clank, enséñales cómo funciona mientras vamos a por la máquina de nieve. Nos vemos en la frontera"

"A sus órderenes" y mientras las entretenía nos fuimos al refugio. _Aprovecharé para pasar por casa y coger el abrigo._

·Espera un momento, que cojo el abrigo·

"Vas a ir al invierno, pensaba que solo querías saludar a peri"

·Es sólo, por si acaso· _en un despiste me iré con ella, no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar con ella._

Sacamos la máquina de nieve y le echamos polvo de hada por encima para que flotara y así no tener que ir arrastrándola todo el camino. _Espero que Peri esté en la frontera..._

Cuando estábamos llegando me empezaron a brillar las alas y me puse rápidamente el abrigo para salir volando hacia el invierno.

"¡Tiink!" la oí desde lejos, iba lo más rápido que podía. En la frontera estaban todos esperándonos e ignorándolos me lancé a abrazar a Peri. Fui tan rápido que nos caímos al suelo.

·¡Perii!· echaba de menos el frío de su cuerpo.

"Madre mía, pero si os visteis ayer" dijo Spike que estaba al lado de Gliss.

"Hermanas... Mira, ahí viene la máquina de nieve. ¡Bobble!"

"Gliss me ha dicho que el congelador ya está listo. Crees que podría..."

·Ella volverá antes de que se haga de noche así que...·

"¿Podría dormir contigo?"

·Exacto, voy a comentárselo a Bobble· me acerqué a él, que estaba dejando la máquina en el puente ·oye, Peri pregunta que cuando volverá Gliss al invierno·

"Pues... antes del anochecer supongo, ¿porqué?"

·Es que quiere pasar la noche en el lado cálido y podríamos hacer un relevo, cuando se vaya Gliss, que venga Peri·

"Ah, sí. Ningún problema" _perfecto, voy a pasar la noche con ella. Qué emoción..._

"Oye Tink, ¿no dijiste que no cogerías el abrigo?"

·No seas aguafiestas Vidia. Mira, ahora vamos a enganchar el trozo de hielo· crucé al invierno aprovechando que estaban despistadas mirando la máquina de nieve.

·Peri, dice que sí, nos vamos a pasar la noche juntas hehe·

"Estupendo. ¿Nos... vamos?" dijo mientras escarchaba mis alas.

·Pues claro, una, dos y...· nos largamos sin más, creo que Spike dijo algo pero estábamos tan lejos que no la oímos ·y yo pensando que tendría que esperar a mañana para estar contigo...·

"Hace un día entero que no te veo, te he echado de menos..."

·Y yo también· llegamos a su casa y apenas tocamos el suelo nos pusimos a besarnos. _Sin duda los besos de Peri son mejores, sus labios son tan... deliciosos..._ Luego noté una extraña sensación en la boca. _Me está... ¿chupando la lengua?_ Era muy agradable, no quería que parara.

Ya casi podía notar sus pezones a través de su ropa, le quité la parte superior y la tumbé en la cama. Me quité el vestido y puestos a quitar le bajé los pantalones.

"N-no Tink... no-" la besé para que se tranquilizara.

·No haré nada que tú no quieras· _un momento, ¿eso no es lo que me dijo Vidia? En fin._ Como esperaba, no llevaba nada debajo de los pantalones. Luego empecé a besar sus delgadas piernas subiendo poco a poco.

"Tink, tu boca es muy caliente, si subes más..." _demasiado tarde._ Alcancé su fría y estrecha vagina y mientras chupaba el clítoris le metí el dedo. Al parecer le estaba dando mucho placer, escarchó la puerta para que no se escucharan sus gemidos desde fuera. Tuve que sujetarla de la barriga con la otra mano para que se estuviera quieta, le metí otro dedo y le chupé los pezones aprovechando mi cuerpo para que no se moviera tanto. Hice lo mismo que Vidia y moví la mano rápidamente, creo que me pasé un poco, gemía como una loca. Empezó a echar líquido vaginal mientras seguía, me quedó la mano empapada.

Cuando paré le dieron algunos espasmos en las piernas y con solo tocar un poco su clítoris cerraba sus piernas y se apartaba. Estaba respirando rápido y su corazón iba rapidísimo.

"Te dije... que... era... sensible..."

·Ups, perdona. ¿Te encuentras bien?· _sin duda, me he pasado._

"Sí... gen...ial..." _necesita descansar, le he dado mucha caña._

·Tranquila, relájate· no quería besarla en los labios, se quedaría sin respirar, así que me puse a besar todo su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus pechos, sus piernas...

"Nunca pensé que el calor... pudiera hacerme sentir tan bien... Perdona Tink, estoy muerta, no puedo darte placer... ésta noche te lo compensaré" _igualmente con lo de ésta mañana no creo que pueda aguantar mucho._

·No te preocupes, procura descansar· se relajó y cerró sus ojos. _¿Estará dormida? Le susurraré al oído_ ·Peri... te quiero· al sonreír vi que seguía despierta.

"Yo te quiero más" no pude evitar besarla, estaba tan tierna... entrelazamos nuestras piernas, aún podía notar lo caliente que estaba. Nos besamos hasta que se nos gastaron los labios y nos quedamos sin saliva. Me quedé mirando sus preciosos ojos azules, era como si pudiera ver tras ellos, como si nos pudiéramos comunicar con la mirada.

·Mañana cogeré el polvo de hada de aquí, hablé con Gary y dice que no hay problema. Me pasaré el día contigo·

"Nos pasaremos más de un día entero juntas. Es... genial"

·Lo sé, no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca más. Eres todo lo que necesito·

"Sin ti no hay vida, no soy nada"

·Entonces me pasaré el resto de mi vida contigo· nos quedamos acariciándonos suavemente, se nos erizaba la piel por la diferencia de temperatura que teníamos. Nunca me había sentido tan en paz.

En un momento se empezó a hacer de noche, no me pude creer que la tarde se pasara tan rápida.

·¿Vamos a ver si Gliss ha vuelto ya?·

"Vale" nos levantamos de la cama y fui a coger mi ropa, pero Peri me detuvo "espera" y me abrazó unos segundos "quería... volver a sentir tu cuerpo antes de que te vistieras" entonces la besé.

·Eres muy tierna Peri· y la volví a besar. Tras vestirnos fuimos tranquilamente hasta la frontera cogidas de la mano pero aún no habían llegado. _Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo esos dos..._

"Puede que aún tarden un poco... Si vienen los escucharemos venir ¿no?"

·Con el ruido que hace esa máquina, estoy segura ¿Porqué?·

"Quiero... bañarme un poco en el río para limpiarme" y se empezó a desnudar ahí mismo. A estas horas no había nadie por ahí.

·¿No está muy caliente el agua para ti?·

"No, la de la primavera sí que lo estaba pero aquí está bien" _claro, toca justo el invierno._

·Está bien, te acompaño· nos desnudamos debajo del puente y nos mojamos con cuidado para que el agua no tocara las alas ·uff, sí que está fresca, sí· me senté en un pequeño trozo congelado del río, se me hizo difícil soportar el agua tan fría.

"Vamos Tink, métete. Está genial"

·L-lo está para ti, estoy bien aquí· frunció el ceño y se lanzó hacia mí toda mojada. Estaba muy fría pero cuando empezó a besarme el cuello y morderme la oreja comencé a entrar en calor.

"Funciona, ahora estás más caliente que antes"

·¿Y qué esperabas? Vamos, será mejor que pares, si nos ven así...· entonces oímos el chirrío de la máquina de nieve. _Creo que le falta un poco de baba de caracol en las ruedas._

"Vamos Tink, vístete. Que vienen" _ui, sí._ Nos vestimos debajo del puente para que no nos vieran y los escuchamos hablar.

"Pues parece que aún no han vuelto. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo..."

"Tink es imprevisible, nunca sabes por donde va a salir. Bueno Gliss, lo he pasado genial esta tarde"

"Yo también. Me gustaría quedarme a dormir pero se me han adelantado" _¿Qué? ¿A dormir con él?_

"Tranquila, mañana la reservaré por ti" entonces oímos un beso. _¿Se han besado?_

"Te quiero cariño" _oh, dios, mío._

"Y yo a ti" tuve que taparme la boca para evitar decir algo, no sabía que esos dos salieran juntos. Le pregunté a Peri qué hacer vocalizando y con señales para que no nos oyeran. Me dijo que cuando se volvieran a besar nos largáramos rápidamente por el río.

Me asomé para verlos y ya se estaban besando. _Vamos, vamos._ Fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos y al parecer no nos vieron.

"¿Has oído algo? Me pareció haber visto..."

"Habrá sido algún animal" volvimos atrás para aparentar que estábamos llegando.

·¡Mira! Son Bobble y Gliss· no los vi muy bien de lejos, pero creo que se asustaron.

"T-Tink, Peri. Por fin aparecéis, llevamos un buen rato aquí" _sí, claro._

·¿Lo habéis pasado bien?·

"Sí, está muy bien. Mañana... volveré" _por supuesto que volverás_ "¿y vosotras?"

"Hemos estado jugando, como vosotros" _Peri..._

"B-bueno, buenas noches Gliss. Voy a llevarlas al congelador"

"Muy bien, nos vemos"

·¿Y ya está? ¿No os dais ningún beso de despedida, ni nada?·

"¡Tink!" _creo que no debí haber dicho nada._

"¿Q-q-qué? N-no..."

"V-vámonos, venga" estaban los dos de lo más rojos, qué pareja más buena hacían.

Cuando Gliss se fue, Bobble nos acribilló a preguntas.

"¿A qué ha venido eso del beso de despedida? ¿Qué sabéis? ¿Cómo?"

"Digamos... que las hadas tenemos un sexto sentido..." _qué buena Peri._

·Sí, se notaba en tu mirada que la querías volver a besar·

"¿Qué? ¿Con mi mirada?"

·Por supuesto, una mirada dice más que mil palabras·

"Exacto, ahora mismo... sí, creo que estás deseando que sea mañana por la noche. ¿Porqué será Tink?"

·Hmm... no sé, puede que Gliss quiera pasar la noche por aquí... Es sólo una suposición, claro·

"¿!Queréis parar de una vez!?" qué risa nos pegamos "encima que os traigo hasta el congelador..."

·Está bien, ya paramos, perdona· finalmente llegamos y aparcamos la máquina de nieve.

"Vale Peri, ya puedes entrar. Está a la temperatura perfecta para que ella no pase calor y tú no pases frío. Aún así si queréis subir o bajarla podéis hacerlo con esta palanca. Hacia arriba frío, hacia abajo calor"

·Muchas gracias Bobble, eres el mejor·

"Gracias Bobble"

"Qué durmáis bien. Me he tomado la molestia de prepararos una cama de hielo y otra normal, no os podréis quejar eeh" y después de decir eso se fue, nos dejó solas entre aquellas cuatro paredes que desprendían frío en una zona poco poblada y es que en las fronteras no suele vivir nadie.

·Bueno, ¿qué te parece el lado cálido de noche?·

"Hay muchos ruidos extraños... da un poco de miedo"

·No te preocupes, si aparece algún bicho no tendrá el valor de entrar aquí, hace mucho frío. Estás bien ¿no?·

"Sí, hace la temperatura que hay en invierno de día, se me hace un poco extraño"

·Lo podemos bajar si quieres, pero entonces necesitaré mucho calor...· dije poniendo mis manos en su cintura.

"Bájala al máximo entonces" y me besó intensamente. La empecé a llevar hacia la cama de hielo pero me paró "espera un momento" cogió una cinta que había en la otra cama.

·¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?·

"Vendarte los ojos" se puso detrás de mí y me los tapó "dicen que cuando pierdes un sentido, se agudizan los demás"

·Pero ahora no veo nada·

"Ahí está la gracia" me sentía muy desorientada, no veía nada. Me quitó el abrigo sin darme cuenta "no te muevas y levanta los brazos" siguió con el vestido, los zapatos y las bragas.

·Es injusto, yo te puedo ver ¿dónde estás?·

"Justo aquí" me cogió el brazo y la puso en su corazón, al parecer ya se había desnudado "deja que te lleve... siéntate con cuidado y... estírate bocabajo"

·¿Bocabajo?·

"Hazme caso..." me tumbé como me dijo, la cama estaba muy fría pero lo pude aguantar. Entonces se sentó encima de mi culo y con sus frías y pequeñas manos empezó a darme un masaje en la espalda. Era muy agradable, me relajé muchísimo, era la primera vez que me hacían un masaje.

·Peri... me encanta...·

"Pues sólo estoy empezando..." empezó a bajar más y más, mi piel se erizaba con cada tacto. Me masajeó las nalgas y siguió con las piernas hasta llegar a los pies. No sabía que daba tanto placer un masaje en los pies, era genial. Al cabo de unos minutos me sentí adormilada de lo bien que estaba "ahora, date la vuelta"

Por poco me caí de la cama, no vi donde estaba el borde. Me di la vuelta y tras un beso me masajeó suavemente los pechos. Tenía razón, al no ver nada tenía más sensibilidad en el cuerpo, mis pezones se pusieron duros en un momento y se puso a lamerlos. Empezaba a excitarme y no pude evitar soltar algún leve gemido. Luego noté un frío constante en mis pechos.

·¡¿Me has puesto escarcha?!·

"Sí ¿te molesta?" dijo susurrándome al oído.

·N-no...· a lo que me lamió la oreja, un escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo ·creo que... ya... deberías...·

"Aún no..." empezaba a sentirme húmeda y Peri se puso a recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo con su lengua. Estaba deseando que llegara ya a mi vagina, pero cuando estaba a punto pasó de largo y siguió por mis piernas.

·Peri por dios...·

"Shh..." entonces me cogió de los muslos y abrió mis piernas. Al sentir su fría lengua en mi clítoris solté un gemido que tuve que taparme la boca para que no se oyera "estás chorreando..." la escarcha de los pechos se me derritió enseguida estaba ardiendo, y cuando metió un par de dedos en la vagina creí que me iría a correr en seguida, pero de repente paró y me bajó una pierna.

·¿Porqué paras?· tras unos segundos sin respuesta, sentí algo que no era su boca. _¿eso es...?_

"Yo también quiero disfrutar" y empezó a cabalgar coño con coño, ella también estaba muy mojada y nos pusimos a gemir. No era tan placentero, pero así aguantaría más y le daría placer a Peri.

Y vaya si le dí placer a Peri, no tardó mucho en correrse, sin duda era más sensible que yo.

"Con que no te has corrido ¿eh? Ahora verás" _sí pero no tardaré mucho._ Entonces poco a poco fue entrando su mano, era más pequeña que la de Vidia, así que no me dolió tanto pero una vez dentro no dejó de meterla y sacarla, sentí que se me enfriaba el cuerpo por dentro.

·Peri... voy a... correrme· y de repente paró ·¿Peri?·

"Me lo he pensado mejor, no dejaré que te corras, no todavía. Quiero alargarlo todo lo que pueda, juguemos un rato" y se puso a besarme. _Qué rabia, estaba tan cerca..._

·Eso es... muy cruel, no seas mala, venga·

"Pues dime Tink, ¿qué quieres que te haga?" _¿en serio tengo que decirlo?_

·Quiero... que me hagas correr...·

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo?" _al diablo, al ataque se ha dicho._ Me quité la venda y la tumbé en la cama a la fuerza.

·Ahora lo verás· subí su pierna como hizo antes conmigo y cabalgué sobre su coño, quería que nos corriéramos juntas.

"¡Aaah! No tan rápido Tink" aguanté todo lo que pude para correrme con ella y lo conseguí, terminamos hechas polvo y mis piernas ardían. Estaba sudando tanto que fui a subir la palanca un poco y Peri debía de estar más caliente que nunca. El frío nos sentó de maravilla.

Tras descansar un poco volvimos a la acción, llegó un momento que estábamos tan sucias que fuimos al río que había al lado para limpiarnos. Fue una noche muy loca, sin duda, la mejor de mi vida. Lo bueno es que esa no iba a ser la última ni mucho menos.

El día siguiente no me separé de Peri, y tras dejar su cama hecha una mierda, probamos diferentes sitios, en el sofá, la cocina, incluso su armario. Se nos iba la olla cada vez más. Cuando llegó la noche nos tuvimos que despedir ya que Gliss se quedaría en el congelador, así que se me ocurrió construir otro en otra cascada cerca del otoño para poder estar siempre con Peri, y no tardé más de tres días. Terminé agotada de no dormir pero aquella se había convertido en nuestra nueva casa.

* * *

 _Vale, suficiente Yuri por hoy.  
En fin, espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien y nos vemos en la próxima :D  
[Dejar reviews no es ilegal, por si alguien no lo sabía] xD_


	9. Compartir

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Bueno bueno bueno, aquí va el mega-último capítulo que tenía que hacer. Espero que os guste, no le falta de nada._

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 9: Compartir.

* * *

 _Maldito Bobble, ya me podría haber dejado su congelador alguna otra noche, qué egoísta es cuando se trata de Gliss. Bueno, al menos ésta noche podré pasarla con Peri._ Fue muy gracioso cuando Clank me contó que los pilló follando, y después de eso no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos se enteraran de lo que había entre esos dos.

 _Por fin... terminé... no pensé que fuera tan complicado pero... ya está, ahora ésta noche Peri podrá volver a venir._ Me había vuelto a pasar la noche entera trabajando en mi propio congelador. Fueron unos tres días muy duros, pero el resultado valía la pena, lo había hecho más grande y cómoda que el de Bobble.

"¡Tink! No me digas que te has vuelto a pasar la noche entera con esto..."

·Ah... hey Vidia... sí, más o menos·

"Te dije que descansaras, mírate, pero si apenas puedes mantenerte en pié" estaba en lo cierto, me dolía todo el cuerpo de trabajar tantas horas.

·Hehe... pero ya lo he terminado, tengo que... decírselo a Peri·

"Ni se te ocurra, ¿acaso quieres desmayarte en la nieve? Tienes que dormir, vamos. Te llevaré a casa"

·Estoy bien, no te... preocupes· estaba tan cansada que se me cerraban los ojos solos, ya no podía más.

"Ven aquí anda" me cogió en brazos y me llevó a mi casa. Estaba tan cansada que no pude ni resistirme.

·Dile a Peri... que venga ésta noche...· me quedé dormida antes de llegar.

Desperté ya más descansada, estaba todo oscuro y por la cama donde estaba durmiendo supe que estaba en mi casa. Me levanté y escuché un ruido, me entró mucho miedo, cogí un tornillo que había por ahí y fui al comedor. Lo volví a escuchar, ahora más cerca. _¿Un animal? No puede ser, por aquí no hay._ Luego me fijé que del sofá salía un brazo. _Ah... es Vidia... joder, qué tonta soy. No sé cómo puede dormir en ese sofá tan pequeño..._

No tenía nada de sueño, había dormido casi un día entero así que decidí llevarla a mi cama. _Saldré a dar una vuelta para estirar mis alas._ Cuando iba a tumbarla no me soltó, estaba pegada a mí como una garrapata, no había manera.

·Vamos Vidia... suéltame· _¿está dormida?_ Se giró de golpe y acabé en la cama con ella. _Sí que tienes fuerza..._ Intenté escaparme pero no había manera, así queme puse cómoda y dormí un rato más.

Soñé que Peri me besaba, estaba en invierno pero sus labios no estaban tan fríos como siempre. Abrí los ojos y era Vidia la que me estaba besando. _No sé por qué pero no me extraña._

·Ejem... ¿podrías...?·

"Oh, buenos días Tink" y siguió besándome.

·...dejar de...· me levanté para que parara de una vez ·no desperdicias ni una oportunidad ¿eh...?·

"Es que estabas tan adorable durmiendo... Además, fuiste tú quien me llevó a la cama contigo. No podías soportar dormir sin mí ¿a qué no?" _no tiene remedio..._

·Te llevé a la cama por que te veía sufriendo en el sofá, ¡fuiste tú quien no me soltaba!·

"No busquemos culpables... la culpa es del sofá" _no, la tienes tú_ "¿ya estás mejor? Te has pasado como un día entero durmiendo"

·Sí... ahora quería ir al invierno... ¿viste a Peri? Quedamos en que nos veríamos ayer por la mañana...·

"Ui... no sé, ¿vi a Peri? No estoy del todo segura... quizás un beso me lo recuerde..." _esto ya es demasiado._

·¿En serio Vidia? Estás cayendo muy bajo, ¿hablaste con ella o no?·

"Está bien, fui a la frontera después de llevarte a casa y..."

·¿Y...?·

"Dijo que me dieras un beso cuando despertaras" _paso de seguir con ésto, seguro que hizo lo correcto._

·En fin, supongo que le dijiste que me pasaría el día durmiendo. Voy a desayunar·

"Juu... no te vayas Tink, voy a morir si no estás"

·No estoy de humor para tus tonterías. Me pasé un día entero sin Peri...· _seguro que me echará mucho de menos... qué ganas de verla que tengo._

"Por que te lo pasaste durmiendo, venga, no seas así" y me abrazó por la espalda.

·Cómo sigas así no te voy a dar ni de comer·

"¿Me vas a castigar...?" _qué pesadilla, por dios._ En realidad era divertido pero tenía ganas de desayunar rápido para estar con Peri.

·A ver Vidia, sé lo que estás pensando y eso no va a pasar, así que déjame hacer el desayuno tranquila ¿vale?·

"Bueno, está bien, no hace falta que te pongas así" volvió a la habitación y me dejó tranquila. _Por fin me deja un poco en paz..._

Pero a los cinco minutos apareció con mi abrigo puesto, sólo con mi abrigo puesto.

"Abriga más de lo que parece..." _joder, no parará ¿verdad?_

·Vale, muy gracioso, pero quítatelo antes de que me enfade·

"Quítamelo tú" mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, pero sin el abrigo no podía ir al invierno. _¿Con que quieres jugar? Juguemos entonces._

·Está bien, cierra los ojos· cogí un pegamento extra fuerte que guardaba y se los eché a los pies ·y ahora, dame el abrigo·

"¡Eh! ¡No puedo moverme!"

·Y no podrás hasta que me des el abrigo, vamos·

"Arg, eres mala..." _tú lo eres más_ "vale, toma tu abrigo. Ahora quítame esto" _sí, claro, ahora mismo._

·¿Quitarte el qué?· y me fui a hacer el desayuno.

"¡Tink! No me dejes aquí desnuda"

·Has sido tú quien te has quitado la ropa, ahora no te quejes·

"Está bien, me quedaré aquí si eso es lo que quieres..." se sentó y apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre las piernas.

·Te sacaré cuando te portes bien· desde entonces no dijo nada más, y terminé tranquilamente de preparar el desayuno ·vamos Vidia, ven a desayunar. Ah, no, que no te puedes mover... hehe· fui a coger el líquido para quitarle el pegamento y cuando me acerqué a ella estaba llorando ·eh, oye, ¿qué te pasa?·

"¡Nada!, estoy bien" _claramente no estás bien._

·Venga deja que te quite esto· la despegué del suelo y la levanté ·¿qué ocurre?· no lo entendía, Vidia no era de las que lloran así como así.

"Lo siento yo... no quiero que te vayas" _con que era eso... tampoco es para tanto._

·Oh, vamos, no seas tan dramática. Vístete y comemos ¿vale?· fue a vestirse y en dos minutos volvió.

"¿¡Porqué tienes que pasarte el día con Peri!?" estaba muy enfadada, pero al menos ya no estaba llorando.

·Tengo mil razones para ello, no quiero aburrirte diciéndotelas·

"¡Yo también tengo mil razones para estar contigo! ¿Sabes cuanto me duele verte ir al invierno cada día? Al menos antes jugábamos con nuestras amigas ¡pero ahora ni eso!"

·Lo siento Vidia, pero las cosas han cambiado...· _¿me está echando la bronca?_

"¡Tú has cambiado! Ya no eres como antes, ¡te has vuelto muy egoísta!" _mira quién fue a hablar._

·¿Qué yo soy la egoísta? ¿Perdona?·

"¡Sí! ¡Sólo piensas en estar con tu hermana y pasas totalmente de nosotras! ¡Seguro estás conmigo sólo por que evité que te suicidaras!" estas palabras me dolieron mucho, me puse muy seria con ella, ese era un tema que no podía tomarse a la ligera.

·Cuando vuelvas a decir algo así te juro que no volverás a volar... Te quiero mucho Vidia, os quiero mucho a todas, pero Peri es mi prioridad ahora y lo siento si no puedo pasar más tiempo con vosotras, es lo que hay·

"¡Y una mierda! ¡Claro que puedes pasar más tiempo con nosotras! Pero no quieres hacerlo. Te has tirado las últimas tres noches trabajando en ese puto congelador para pasar la noche con Peri, ¿¡te das cuenta de lo enferma que estás!?" _me ha llamado enferma..._

·¡Pues perdona ¿¡Vale!? ¡No puedo evitarlo!·

"Entonces vete, ve al invierno y quédate a vivir ahí"

·Si pudiera lo haría...·

"¿Qué has dicho...? Mira ¿sabes qué? Será mejor que terminemos con esto de una puta vez, te lo voy a dejar fácil" se fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

·No quería... Vidia, ¡Vidia espera!· la cogí del brazo antes de que saliera ·no puedo permitir que te vayas de esa forma·

"Tink, no puedo más. Quiero que estés conmigo, ¡necesito! estar contigo, y si no tú quieres lo mejor será que nos distanciemos"

·¿Porqué dices eso? No quiero distanciarme de ti, eres una hada muy importante para mí·

"Pero por lo visto no lo suficientemente importante... Adiós Tink" me empujó y salió volando rápidamente. Me quedé pasmada ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, me costó asimilarlo. Salí para ir tras ella pero cuando salí ya no estaba, era muy rápida.

 _Mierda, ostia puta, ni de coña la encentro ahora... ¿qué he hecho?_ ·¡Joder!· le pegué una patada a la puerta, cómo si ella tuviera la culpa o algo. _En parte tiene razón, pero no tenía por qué ponerse así... Mierda ¿qué hago? No puedo dejar las cosas así con Vidia, tengo que arreglarlo pero no quiero pasarme el día buscándola por todos los rincones de Pixie Hollow... Por el momento iré a su casa, puede que esté allí._

Llegué hasta su casa y creí que estaría dentro por que la puerta estaba abierta, pero luego recordé que siempre la dejaba así y me decepcioné un poco. Entré igualmente para ver si estaba en su cama pero nada, la casa estaba completamente vacía. De reojo vi que su armario estaba abierto y que en el fondo del todo tenía un vestido manchado de sangre _. No me digas que... ¿es el vestido con el que me abrazó cuando estaba cubierta de sangre? ¿porque no lo ha tirado a la basura?_

Me senté en su cama para tranquilizarme y pensar en qué hacer. _¿Dónde puede estar cuando se pone de esa forma? Nunca mencionó de ningún lugar en especial o favorito... Con lo rápida que es podría estar en cualquier parte. Tengo que encontrarla sea como sea, al menos tengo que intentarlo._

Me puse a buscarla por todas partes, iba preguntando por si alguien la había visto. Hablé con casi con todo Pixie Hollow hasta que llegué a la zona de los scouts.

·¿Alguien ha visto a Vidia? No la encuentro por ninguna parte· _ellos tienen los ojos en todas partes, si ha pasado por aquí tienen que haberla visto._

"Sí, creo que sí. Estos días ha estado apareciendo por aquí, me parece que se ha ido hacia esa torre de allí, ve y pregunta"

·Perfecto, gracias· fui hacia esa torre y me cortaron el paso.

"¿Hacia dónde vas... Tinkerbell?" _anda, pero si sabe quién soy._

·Me han dicho que han visto a Vidia por aquí, necesito hablar con ella·

"Lo siento pero creo que deberías irte, cuando Vidia entra allí se pone de muy mala leche y lo único que quiere es estar sola"

·¿Qué? Mira, tengo que aclarar un asunto con ella, así que te agradecería que me dijeras donde está·

"¿Estás segura? La última vez lanzó un tornado a un grupo de scouts que fueron a ver qué le pasaba" _no lo dudo._

·Ella nunca me haría daño, dime donde está·

"Está bien, entra por la entrada oeste de la torre y baja por las primeras escaleras que encuentres, deja que vaya a por unos scouts para que te..." y antes de que terminara la frase fui a por ella.

Nada más entrar pude oírla llorando. _Vidia... está peor de lo que pensaba._ La vi en un rincón oscuro sentada en el suelo, me dio mucha lástima, me entraron ganas de ponerme a llorar y todo.

·Vi...dia...·

"¿¡Qué haces aquí!?" dijo sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza "¿cómo me has encontrado?"

·Creo que hemos jugado demasiadas veces al escondite... Sal de aquí, vamos·

"¡No! Vete al invierno"

·¿Que me vaya al infierno? No, allí hace mucho calor·

"¡Al invierno joder!" _veo que no está para bromas..._

·No me iré hasta que arreglemos lo nuestro·

"No hay nada que arreglar, deja de perder el tiempo aquí"

·No, me quedaré hasta que lo arreglemos, te guste o no" me senté a su lado en la misma posición que ella ·dicen que últimamente vienes muy a menudo...·

"Malditos bocazas... ¿Y eso qué más da?"

·No quiero que vuelvas a estar sola, no por mi culpa. Venga, salgamos de aquí...· _¿qué puedo hacer para convencerla?_ ·mira, ¿qué te parece si hoy nos pasamos el día entero juntas? ¿eh? ¿qué dices?·

"¿Y qué pasa con Peri...?"

·Peri también nos acompañará, vamos a pasarlo genial las tres en invierno ¿qué te parece?· era una idea un poco descabellada, pero podría funcionar.

"Peri no me cae bien..."

·No digas eso, pero si apenas la conoces. Venga, levanta que nos vamos·

"¡No quiero ir al invierno!"

·Pero sí que quieres estar conmigo, así que me vas a acompañar al invierno, venga· su expresión cambió de repente y empezó a sonreír.

"Está bien... vamos, sí, vamos" _perfecto, así podré estar con las dos._ Me sorprendió un poco su cambio de opinión, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Fuimos al molino a por polvo de hada, con todo el lío que tuvimos Vidia no pasó por ahí.

"¿Y tu ración?"

·No, ahora voy cada día al invierno a cogerlo, así puedo ir con Peri·

"Cómo no..." por el camino a la frontera noté a Vidia un poco extraña, cómo si planeara algo.

Llegamos a la frontera y como cada mañana Peri me estaba esperando.

"¡Tiink! y... ¿Vidia? Llevo como dos horas esperando. ¿Qué hacías?"

·Lo siento Peri, tuve un pequeño problema· la abracé como de costumbre.

"Buenos días, hermana de Tink"

·Hehe... sí... he pensado que hoy podríamos pasar el día con Vidia· _espero que no le parezca mal..._

"Oh sí, tenía muchas ganas de conocer más a fondo a la que tiene sexo con mi mejor amiga" _vale, ahí te has pasado._

·¡Vidia! Compórtate. Eh... sí, sabe lo nuestro hehe·

"Aha... bueno, me alegro de que hayas venido..."

"Lo mismo digo, ¿no os vais a dar un beso parejita?"

·Mejor... lo dejamos para otro rato. ¿Nos escarchas las alas?· empezaba a pensar que no había sido una buena idea traer a Vidia.

"Lo haré pero... ¿estás segura?"

"Eso Tink, ¿lo estás?"

·Sí. Venga, vamos· _tengo que conseguir que se lleven bien._

"Bueno... ¿qué os parece si vamos a buscar a Spike y Gliss...?"

"Nah, no hace falta ¿verdad que no Tink?" sin duda Vidia quería que estuviéramos solo las tres.

·¿Me disculpas un momento Vidia?· fui a hablar con Peri a solas para que no flipara ·verás... hemos tenido una pequeña pelea y... Vidia está un poco fuera de lugar. Te agradecería que intentaras llevarte bien con ella, te lo pido como un favor ¿vale?·

"Está bien... ya me lo compensarás" y tras besarnos volvimos.

"¿Ya os habéis terminado?"

"Bueno, ¿qué os parece si vamos a patinar?"

"¿Patinar? Uff, la verdad es que se me da muy mal y no me gusta... ¿Y si vamos en trineo?"

"Qué buena idea Vidia" _te quedó un poco forzado Peri... espero que no se maten entre las dos._

·¿Hay trineos para tres?·

"Claro, incluso de cuatro, no hay problema" _menos mal, no quiero que se peleen por ir conmigo._

·Genial, vamos a por el polvo entonces· le conté por el camino que terminé el congelador y que ayer me pasé el día entero durmiendo con Vidia.

Una vez recibida la ración fuimos a las cascadas a por el trineo. _Creo que será mejor que me ponga en medio de las dos._

·Me pido en el medio·

"Yo detrás" dijo Vidia rápidamente.

"Bueno, pues me toca ir delante. Avisadme cuando estéis listas" nos sentamos y Vidia se acercó mucho a mí y me cogió por la cintura.

"Yo estoy lista"

·Yo tambiééén...· sus manos subieron y terminaron en mis pechos. _Esto no va a terminar bien._

"Muy bien, pues allá vamos" desabrochó el abrigo y se puso a estrujar mis pechos mientras me besaba el cuello. Intenté quitarme sus manos de encima pero si me soltaba de Peri podría salir disparada del trineo. Entonces me hizo un chupetón que sabía que iba a dejar marca. _Vidia en serio, para ya._

Se puso a chupar mi oreja y cada vez me estaba poniendo más cachonda. El hecho de tener a Peri delante y estar haciendo eso bajando en trineo lo hacía aún más excitante. Llegamos al final de la pista y ya no podía más, en cuanto Peri se levantó tuve que besarla intensamente, tenía que desahogarme.

"Pero Tink, ¿que te pasa así de repente? Te veo un poco roja" _sí, por tu culpa._

"¿Te... encuentras bien? Vidia tiene razón deja que... ¿eso del cuello es un chupetón? Antes no lo tenías ¿Qué...?" _a la mierda con todo, estoy harta._

·¡Arg! No puedo más· besé a Vidia al igual que acababa de hacer con Peri, a lo que se quedó a cuadros ·escucha, Vidia es algo más que una amiga, está colada por mí y no sé cuántas veces nos hemos besamos ya, incluso tuvimos sexo el mismo día que estrenamos el congelador. La cosa es que está enfadada por que me paso el día contigo y no puedo estar con ella, así que pensé en llevarla al invierno para que pudiera estar con las dos pero no me di cuenta de que era una horrible idea hasta que me empezó a echar mano en el trineo. Si no paso tiempo con ella, se distanciará de mí y llegará un punto que la veré menos que a Terence y no quiero dejar de ser su amiga, pero también quiero estar contigo y ¡no se qué hacer! ¡Kyaaa!· solté esa parrafada tan rápido que Peri apenas pudo asimilarlo.

"Tink... creo que has hablado demasiado rápido y no lo ha entendido, ¿puedes volver a empezar?" _¿crees que te vas a librar?_

·Y tú Vidia, si supieras lo loca que me vuelve Peri entenderías que no puedo pasar ni un puto minuto sin ella. Pero tú sólo piensas en ti misma, ¿sabes lo que me gustaría que ella fuera una hada cálida como tú? Y claro que echo de menos a las chicas, pero llegó un momento en el que entendí que había cosas que debía sacrificar para tener más tiempo con ella así que si crees que puedes tenerme un día sólo para ti estás bien equivocada. Os quiero mucho a las dos pero no puedo dividirme ¿sabes? ¡¿Alguien puede ayudarme?!· después de decir todo eso me senté en el suelo y intenté respirar hondo para tranquilizarme.

"Tink, ¿tenías pensado contarme algún día lo de Vidia? Por que me parece muy fuerte que después de lo que hemos compartido no me hayas dicho ¡ni una sola palabra! ¿Intentabas ocultarlo? ¿Pensabas que no me iba a enterar? Pensé que teníamos más confianza ¡joder!" sabía que se enfadaría, era cuestión de tiempo que se enterara.

"Parece que la has hecho enfadar..."

·¿Podrías tener la ¡puta boca! cerrada un momento? Estoy hasta los cojones de todo esto· _eso no hay quién lo arregle, lo mejor que puedo hacer es..._ ·¡a la mierda, me voy a casa! Y tú Vidia, si se te ocurre seguirme lo lamentarás. Divertíos· me largué de allí, no quería soportar a Peri enfadada y a Vidia molestando. _De puta madre, ahora Peri estará enfadada conmigo, Vidia... no tengo ni idea de lo que hará y yo me quedaré sola en casa encerrada en mi habitación. Sin duda no fue buena idea contarle lo de Vidia a Peri pero no tenía otra opción._ Solté un grito cuando pasé por la frontera donde por suerte no había nadie.

 _Supongo que si quiero estar con Peri tendré que romper la relación con Vidia y lo mismo pasa con Vidia, eso claro, si no terminan por odiarme las dos. Soy una completa imbécil, ¿como se me ocurre? ¿qué se supone que estaba intentando al traerla al invierno?_

Llegué a casa y puse el sofá delante de la puerta para que Vidia no la abriera de un golpe de viento. Me tumbé bocabajo en la cama y me puse a gritar.

 **{Vidia}**

·Mierda, no esperaba que se largara de esa forma...· _ésta vez sí que me he pasado de la raya._

"Entonces... ¿tú y Tink...? ¿Qué hay entre vosotras?"

·Bueno... digamos que... la quiero demasiado y por mi culpa hicimos alguna que otra tontería. Ella no me busca sexualmente si es lo que quieres saber, siempre soy yo quién la incito. Ésta mañana, me tuvo que enganchar los pies al suelo para que no dejara de insistir ¿te lo puedes creer?·

"Vaya... así que tú eres la causante de todo esto ¿no?"

·Mas o menos, no me siento orgullosa de ello pero es que no puedo evitar tener ese tipo de pensamientos al verla...·

"Sí, te entiendo... a mí también me pasa. Oye, ¿crees que me pasé un poco con ella?"

·Nah, tenías derecho a enfadarte. Lo que no sé es qué hacer a partir de ahora, quiero que sea feliz aunque eso signifique que se pase el día contigo pero me duele mucho saber que apenas la volveré a ver...·

"Lo siento Vidia... pero si es lo que quiere..."

·No, si lo entiendo es sólo que... es una putada, ¿no hay ninguna forma de compartirla o algo?·

"Cómo no la separemos en dos... y dudo que quiera pasarse el día de arriba a abajo"

·Bueno, hay otra forma de compartirla... ¿qué opinas sobre los...?·

"¡No! ¿Estás de coña? ¿Cómo quieres que haga un trío contigo?" _lo ha pillado a la primera._

·Era una opción, no te pongas así·

"Pues no me gusta la idea, así que olvídalo"

·¿Seguro...? Por que creo que Tink estaría encantada...·

"N-no, además, prácticamente nos acabamos de conocer. Mira Vidia, será mejor que vayas a ver a Tink y la traigas de vuelta"

·¿Y cómo la convenzo? Dijo que lo iba a lamentar si la seguía, ¿qué se supone que debo decirle?·

"No lo sé, confío en que lo harás. Voy a guardar el trineo" y empezó a andar, no podía dejar que se marchara, así que la cogí del brazo.

·Woah, estás helada·

"Em... ¿sí? Soy una hada del invierno... ¿es que nunca habías tocado ninguna? ¿ni a Spike?"

·Pues no ¿vale? No voy por ahí tocando a la gente por que sí. Me pregunto cómo será...·

"¿El qué?"

·El sexo, quizás por eso le gusta tanto a Tink...·

"¿Q-q-qué? Suéltame de una vez"

·¿Tus... labios también están fríos?·

"S-sí pero deja de acercarte, me das miedo..."

·Ui, perdona, creo que se me fue la olla· me aparté un poco de ella ·yo sólo...· y cuando bajó la guardia la besé, quería saber qué se sentía y además era la hermana de Tink. En mi cabeza fue una buena idea pero Peri no pensaba lo mismo. Me llevé una buena y fría bofetada pero la sensación que tuve al besarla fue mucho mejor que la que solía tener con Tink. No hace falta decir que se largó después de eso. _Nunca podré competir contra ella, es demasiado... buena. Estoy perdida... iré a habar con Tink haber qué se me ocurre._

 **{Tinkerbell}**

No pasó ni media hora antes de que llegara Vidia. _Joder, y eso que le dije que no viniera, haré como que no estoy._

"¡Tink! Sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta o entraré a la fuerza" _mierda, tendré que reparar la puerta otra vez... Ah no, que la otra vez no fui yo._

·Déjame Vidia, prefiero ver a Terence antes que a ti·

"Si quieres te lo traigo" _nunca aprenderá_ "Vamos, si no abres la puerta entraré igualmente"

·¡Qué no pesada!, déjame en paz·

"Respuesta incorrecta" tras un extraño silencio la vi de pie en mi habitación. _¿Pero cómo...?_ "Hey Tink, gracias por dejarme pasar"

·Yo no te he dejado pasar, ¿cómo has entrado?·

"Bueno, digamos que ayer hice una entrada secreta a tu casa mientras dormías, por si acaso" _maldita sea._

·Y ¿qué quieres? ¿vienes a decirme que Peri me odia para hacerte conmigo?·

"No, sería demasiado típico de mí. Peri no te odia sólo, está un poco enfadada... y ahora creo que también lo está conmigo"

·¿Porqué? ¿Qué ha pasado?·

"Bueno, quizás la besé un poco... pero fue rápido, no tardó mucho en darme una bofetada"

·Espero que estés de coña, por que cómo hayas besado a mi hermana...·

"Continua... ah, y no es broma, mira, aún debo tener la marca de su mano. Sus labios son espectacu..." no sabía si era una broma o no, pero le di un puñetazo igualmente y se quedó en el suelo "por cierto... dice que te espera en el invierno..."

·Serás cerda...· me largué de casa, no quería saber nada de Vidia. _¿Qué habrá pasado mientras no estaba? Sabía que era una mala idea dejarlas solas..._

Llegué a la frontera y vi a Peri, parecía preocupada.

"Tink... has venido..."

·Claro... siento haberme puesto así pero... Vidia me sacó de quicio. Perdona por no contarte lo que pasó entre nosotras, no quería preocuparte...·

"Está bien, no pasa nada... ella me dijo que no fue exactamente tu culpa así que..." _bueno, veo que al menos tuvo la decencia de defenderme._

·Vidia es un poco... particular, pero en el fondo es una buena persona. A veces creo que hace las cosas sin pensarlas demasiado, justo antes me dijo que vosotras dos os besasteis, ¿te lo puedes creer? Le di tal puñetazo por la tontería que acababa de decir que cayó al suelo y todo·

"Aha... ¿te dijo lo que pasó?" me extrañó que no se sorprendiera ante lo que dije.

·N-no... ¿porqué?·

"Bueno, digamos que... sí que me besó. ¿Es que no puede controlarse tu amiga?"

·¿¡De verdad te besó!? La mataré cuando la vea. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre!? ¿Te hizo algo más? ¿Te hirió o algo?·

"No, estoy bien, sólo que no lo vi a venir, fue muy rápida"

·Ven aquí anda· la abracé para consolarla ·me encargaré de que Vidia no vuelva a tocarte·

"Tampoco fue para tanto... Dijo que... bueno, me propuso de hacer un trío contigo..." _un trío con Peri y Vidia... woah._

·¿Y qué... le contestaste?·

"Que no, por supuesto, apenas la conozco. Aunque..."

·¿Aunque?·

"Me dijo que tú querrías hacerlo así que... si me lo pides... no te diré que no" _no me lo puedo creer, eso sería... demasiado_ "Tink, te va al corazón a mil" me separé de ella para que no lo notara.

·Es que solo de pensarlo... Entonces ¿no te parece mal?·

"B-bueno... tengo curiosidad, aunque antes que Vidia quizás preferiría Gliss, pero sé que no aceptaría"

·¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Vidia?· _¿seguirá en mi casa?_

"Como quieras, pero no tardes porfa"

·Vale, ahora mismo vuelvo· _oh dios mío, no me puedo creer que vayamos a hacer un trío, Vidia va a flipar._

En mi casa no estaba, así que fui a la suya y la vi en su sofá estirada. Se sorprendió mucho al verme entrar.

"¡Tink! ¿Qué... haces aquí? Creí que no volvería a verte en..." la besé sin decir nada "¿estoy soñando?"

·Gracias Vidia·

"Sí, sin duda estoy soñando, pensaba que querrías matarme por besar a tu hermana"

·¡Ha dicho que sí! Vamos a hacerlo ¡sí!·

"¿El qué? ¿casaros?"

·¡Vamos a hacer un trío! Vámonos·

"No me jodas, ¿enserio?" apenas se lo podía creer, no sé como se le ocurrió proponerle un trío a Peri, pero funcionó.

·¡Sí! Venga, que Peri nos está esperando· llegamos a la frontera y me puse a besar a Peri como loca. Estaba muy emocionada por lo que íbamos a hacer y contenta de que al final saliera todo bien.

"Vale Tink, tranquilízate"

·¡No puedo! Oh, ¿vamos a comer?· ya era mediodía y empezaba a tener hambre.

"Si queréis cocino yo"

"Sí, genial. La comida que hiciste en casa de Gliss estaba riquísima"

·Estupendo, escárchanos las alas y ¡vámonos!· fui más rápida que nunca, estaba muy ilusionada por tener a mis dos hadas más preciadas juntas para mí.

Llegamos a casa de Peri y ella me miró con su típico quiero tener sexo aquí y ahora. _Creo que es normal después de pasar un día entero separadas._

·Vidia, ¿cuánto tardarás en hacer la comida?·

"Pues... no sé, unos diez, quince minutos ¿Porqué?" _suficiente._

·Por nada, tómate tu tiempo... Te dejamos tranquila en la cocina· nos fuimos a la habitación y Peri me quitó la ropa de golpe nada más entrar.

Me estiró en la cama y tras desnudarse rápidamente se sentó encima de mí para besarme como si no nos hubiéramos besado en un mes. Realmente echaba de menos el tacto de su frío cuerpo. La recorrí entera con mis manos hasta que llegué a su vagina y empecé a masturbarla. No tardó en ponerse a gemir, cuando entraba mis cálidos dedos en su coño Peri se descontrolaba.

·Vidia nos va a escuchar si gritas tanto· intentaba besarla para que no gimiera pero era imposible, no podía aguantarse. Entonces empezó a correr líquido vaginal por mi mano y Peri me apartó.

"Espera... vamos a hacerlo mejor" me levantó una pierna y nos pusimos coño con coño para disfrutar las dos.

·Despacio Peri, aún no estoy mojada· no me hizo mucho caso y fue un tanto ruda, pero su vagina cada vez estaba más y más empapada y yo lo estaba disfrutando. Peri gemía sin control, Vidia seguro que debió oírnos por que gritábamos como unas locas, pero no nos importó y seguimos un par de minutos hasta que le vino un orgasmo. Se apartó un poco pero yo no podía parar, quería correrme con ella.

"Tink, para. No puedo más" le venían espasmos con solo rozarnos, la cogí bien fuerte y seguí dándole duro "¡Tink! En serio, deja de... ¡aaah!" estaba cerca de correrme, ver a Peri suplicarme de esa forma me ponía más cachondo aún.

·Sólo un poco... más... más...· sentí que iba a correrme en cualquier momento, Peri cerraba fuerte los ojos y se mordía la mano para no gritar y entonces se corrió bruscamente. Noté como se empapaba mi coño de su líquido, no podía seguir con esa posición, le daría algo a Peri así que me masturbé con todas mis fuerzas para correrme encima suyo. Me quedé muy a gusto, adoraba esos momentos.

"Ahora me las pagarás... Te dije que pararas" me cogió de las piernas y las levantó para lamerme el coño.

·No Peri, acabo de correrme no lo hagas. Lo tengo muy sensible...·

"¿Sí? Qué lástima..." no podía moverme, estaba contra la cama y ella tenía más fuerza de lo que parecía.

"¡Chicas! ¡la comida ya está lista!" gritó Vidia desde la cocina. _Uff, salvada por la campana._

·¡Ya vamos!·

"Ésta vez te dejaré marchar, pero no te salvarás la próxima vez" se apartó y nos limpiamos con unas toallas que tantas veces tuvimos que usar. Tras vestirnos volvimos con Vidia y vi a Peri bastante avergonzada.

"¿Os lo habéis pasado bien chicas?" _ha sido genial._

·Sí... gracias por hacer la comida, tiene muy buena pinta· me senté en la mesa y rápidamente se sentaron las dos a mi lado muy cerca de mí.

"Peri, ¿podrías echarte un poco más para allí? Casi no tengo mesa"

·¿Es que tenéis que sentaros a mi lado las dos? La mesa tiene más lados ¿sabéis?·

"Eso Vidia, siéntate allí, éste es mi sitio y además estás en mi casa"

"Pero yo he hecho la comida, puedo sentarme donde quiera"

·Vamos chicas, no os peleéis, ¿no puedes alargar la mesa con escarcha?·

"Sí... voy..." lo hizo y nos pusimos a comer. _Espero que no se peleen más, no quiero que haya mal rollo entre las dos._

"Vaya Tink, tienes una miga de pan en la mejilla, deja que te la quite..." y entonces Vidia me la quitó de un lametazo.

"¡Oye! Pero usa las manos"

"Está bien..." me acarició los labios suavemente "tengo que limpiarte los labios" y giró la cara para besarme. Entonces noté la fría lengua de Peri recorrer mi cuello, se sentía muy bien. Continuó lamiéndome la oreja mientras Vidia seguía besándome. Su mano empezó a subir desde mi muslo y la de peri me acariciaba los pechos.

·Vale chicas, ¿podemos comer en paz? Dejemos eso para después·

"Bueno, comamos entonces..." se pusieron a devorar la comida como si fuera una competición.

"¡Terminé!" _y la ganadora es... Peri_.

·Muy bien, ahora espera a que terminemos·

"¡Ya estoy! Vamos Tink, eres muy lenta comiendo" yo también tenía ganas de hacer esas cosas pero quería descansar un poco después de lo de Peri.

·Id a jugar sin mi, luego me apunto· Vidia le echó la mirada a Peri pero ella la evitó.

"Vamos Tink, no quiero jugar con Vidia"

"¿Con que no quieres jugar conmigo eeh... ahora verás" se levantó y Peri se puso a volar por la casa "¡no te escaparás! Soy mucho más rápida que tú" era muy divertido verlas jugando al vuela que te pillo por la casa. Al final terminó cogiéndola del pié y se puso a lamerle la pierna.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Sin duda tienes la piel muy fría. ¿Tienes todo el cuerpo frío?"

"¡Claro! S-soy una hada del invierno... Deja de lamerme..."

"Es que da gustillo..." no pude evitar reírme, Vidia acababa de descubrir lo bien que siente tocar el frío de Peri.

"¡Tink! Dile que pare" aún estaba comiendo, así que pensé en dejar que jugaran un poco más.

·Cuando termine de comer· entonces Peri le mordió la mano para que la soltara.

"Woah... incluso tu saliva es fría... ¡No te escapes!"

"Tink, Vidia me da miedo..."

·Jajaja... ven aquí anda...· me levanté y cuando se acercó la cogí por detrás inmovilizándola ·aprovecha Vidia·

"¿¡Qué!? Tink, suéltame" entonces se acercó Vidia y la besó con lengua. _Ahora entenderás por que me paso el día con ella._

"Joder... es alucinante, el contraste de temperaturas hace que sea mucho mejor"

·¿Verdad que sí?· le dí la vuelta y la besé al igual que Vidia ·nunca me cansaré de tus labios, ni de tus otros labios·

"Oye, ¿no es un poco injusto? Os lo habéis pasado en grande mientras yo estaba haciendo la cocina, ahora me toca a mí disfrutar ¿no?"

·Hmm... tienes razón, ¿tú qué dices Peri?·

"No sé... la comida no estaba muy buena..."

·Pero si ni siquiera has podido probar el sabor de lo rápido que comiste. Venga, vamos a compensárselo· le quité la parte de arriba de su vestido y la llevé hacia el sofá mientras la besaba.

La tumbé y le quité los pantalones dejándola desnuda.

"Qué frío... ¿cómo puedes aguantar aquí desnuda?"

·Al principio sí que hace frío, pero cuando tu cuerpo se calienta...· empecé a lamerle los pezones mientras deslizaba mis dedos por su barriga ·poco a poco dejas de sentir el frío y...· la fui besando hasta llegar a su coño ·lo único que sientes es placer· no estaba mal probar uno que no estuviera frío para variar.

"Deja ésta parte para mí, le gustará más"

·Por supuesto· me aparté para dejarle sitio a Peri y me puse a cuatro patas encima de Vidia para besarla y devorar su cuello.

"¡Ostia puta!" _creo que ya ha empezado_ "sentir la lengua fría allí... es tan... joder"

·Shh... déjate llevar· con una mano le iba pellizcando los pezones mientras le mordía la oreja. La estábamos poniendo a cien, se puso a respirar rápido y su cara estaba roja.

"Más... más fuerte..." no sabía si me lo decía a mí o a Peri, pero me puse a morderle el cuello y empezó a gemir "cielos... tengo que... haceros la comida... más a... menudo" la besé intensamente, entré mi lengua en lo más profundo de su boca y con su mano en mi cabeza me empujo hacia ella para llegar hasta el fondo.

En unos instantes se apartó para poder respirar, notaba que Peri le estaba dando duro con los dedos. Vidia le cogió la mano y la empujó hacia dentro, sin duda sus manos tienen el tamaño perfecto para la penetración. Le iba chupando el clítoris para que se le dilatara aún más y el final entró. Había perfeccionado bastante la técnica desde la primera vez que lo hizo.

"Muérdeme los pezones Tink"

·A tus órdenes· le mordí un pezón como dijo y le pellizqué el otro mientras Peri hacía de vibrador con su mano. Nunca pensé que gemiría tanto, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

"¿Crees que ha llegado el momento Tink?"

·Sí, dale caña· entonces Peri hizo la técnica de los pedales, que consistía en mover los dedos dentro de la vagina como si estuvieran pedaleando rápidamente hacia arriba. Eso daba tanto placer que siempre que lo hacía terminaba corriéndome sin control.

No aguantó ni veinte segundos, suerte que estaba encima suyo para que no se moviera demasiado, si no ya se hubiera caído del sofá. Parecía un pez recién salido del agua por los movimientos que hacía. Expulsó mucho líquido vaginal, me puse a cien viendo como se corría descontroladamente. Peri terminó empapada de arriba a abajo, Vidia acabó agotada con los ojos cerrados y yo tenía ganas de más, así que me lancé hacia Peri para besarla en el suelo.

"Chicas... ya puedo... morir en paz..."

·Ni que lo digas, ¿a qué ya no tienes frío?·

"No... Peri eres... alucinante"

·¿Ahora entiendes porqué me gusta tanto ir al invierno?·

"Sí... ¿dónde hay que firmar para quedarse a vivir aquí?"

"Me dijiste que habías terminado el congelador ¿no? ¿Hoy podremos pasar la noche juntas?"

·¡Sí! Después iremos, es genial, hay mucho espacio y preparé una gran cama para que no nos faltara espacio, ya verás·

"Perfecto, qué ganas tengo de ir ya"

"Cuando me recupere nos vamos... de mientras ¿podéis recoger un poco la mesa?"

·Vamos Peri, hay que lavar los platos· se rió cuando lo dije, recordó el primer beso que tuvimos hace ya una semana.

"Vale, deja que me cambie de ropa"

·Quítatela y ya está, ya te pondrás algo después· _Peri lavando los platos desnuda... suena bien._

"N-no, prefiero cambiarme, no tardo" _qué raro..._

Recogimos la mesa y mientras lavábamos los platos la besaba por cada plato que le pasaba. No podía ser más feliz, algo me decía que lo íbamos a pasar muy bien las tres a partir de ahora.

·Vidia, ¿estás viva? Ya hemos terminado· seguía en el sofá estirada pero con los ojos abiertos.

"Tink, levántame..." _está bien echa polvo..._ fui a levantarla y me estiró del brazo para besarme.

·Venga, levanta· la estiré para que saliera del sofá pero se cayó al suelo y me caí con ella. Se puso encima de mí gateando y me besó.

"¡Oh no! ¡Un bicho enorme ha capturado a mi hermana! Tengo que salvarla" se puso encima de Vidia y cogiéndola de la cintura la hizo rodar hacia un lado.

·No sé qué haría sin ti, me has salvado la vida· entonces Vidia se quedó con Peri y se pusieron a besarse ·bueno, ¿vamos a ir al congelador o no?·

"Sí, ya vamos..." fui a buscar una toalla y la ropa de Vidia de mientras. Al volver seguían igual.

·Venga, no me hagáis repetir las cosas. Toma Vidia· se levantaron del suelo y cuando terminó de vestirse nos largamos hacia el lado cálido.

"Qué ganas tengo de ver cómo es. Si lo has hecho tú seguro que es una pasada"

"Pues sí la verdad, es mucho mejor que el que hizo Bobble, y lo hizo en sólo tres noches"

·Bueno, tampoco es para tanto... ¿Lo dejaste encendido?·

"Eh... supongo, no recuerdo haberlo tocado"

·Perfecto, espero que siga funcionando... Lo bueno es que no necesitaremos la dichosa máquina de nieve para llevarte hasta allí, está tan cerca de la frontera que creo que podrás ir volando y todo·

"¡Genial! Eso es estupendo" pasamos la frontera y Vidia se separó de nosotras.

"Voy a por unas bebidas y algo para comer, ahora vengo" _bien, por que ahora mismo allí no hay nada._

·Vale, nos vemos en un rato· llegamos rápidamente al congelador y por suerte seguía funcionando.

"¡Es enorme! Me encanta, y esta cama es... fantástica. ¡Cómo mola!" empezó a dar vueltas por la cama.

·Me alegro de que te guste, por aquí no pasa nadie y entre tantos árboles casi ni se ve, así que podemos hacer lo que queramos sin que nadie nos diga nada· me acerqué a ella y nos besamos tumbada en la cama.

"Te amo Tink, eres la mejor"

·No, tú eres la mejor. No cambies nunca· tras un par de minutos dando vueltas por la cama apareció Vidia con dos bolsas llenas de cosas.

"Buenas, ya estoy aquí"

·Sí que llevas cosas, ¿qué has traído?·

"Hehe... Por aquí tenemos comida para picar algo y para la cena, vasos, platos y demás, mucha agua, un par de botellas con las que nos lo vamos a pasar bien y... juguetes"

"¿Juguetes?" _¿qué tipo de juguetes?_

"Sí, aquí los tenéis" nos lanzó tres consoladores de diferentes tamaños y formas, estaban realmente bien hechos.

·¿De dónde has sacado esto?·

"Los hice yo, ¿crees que eres la única que puede tintinear?" _eso sí que no me lo esperaba._

"Me da que ésta noche va a ser muy larga" _estoy segura de ello._

"¿Qué os parece si empezamos con un brindis?"

·¡Claro!· abrió la botella y sacó tres pequeños vasos de chupitos ·¿es lo que bebimos después de comer en casa de Gliss?·

"Más o menos... éste es más bueno, ya verás" _bueno, vamos allá._

·Por... ¿nosotras?·

"Sí, ¡por nosotras!" y nos lo bebimos de un trago. Tenía buen gusto y ayudaba a pasar el frío, pero era un poco fuerte.

"¿Qué os parece si hacemos un juego? He pensado uno por el camino que puede ser divertido"

·¿Cuál?·

"Verdad o acción. Por turnos tenemos que hacer una pregunta comprometedora a alguien y si no quiere contestar tendrá que hacer lo que diga sí o sí. ¿Qué os parece?"

·Tiene buena pinta, sí, hagámoslo·

"Vale, sí, empiezo yo. Tink, ¿quién de las dos te gusta más?" _mierda, ¿tenía que preguntar justamente esto?_

·Buena Peri, no pienso responder a eso, ¿qué me harás hacer?·

"Hmm... quiero que te metas ese consolador de allí y no te lo quites hasta que yo te lo diga" _woah, eso es muy cruel._

·¿En... serio?·

"Sí, es más, te lo voy a meter yo. Siéntate" me bajó las bragas y empezó a meterme el consolador. No era muy largo, pero se hacía notar. Cuando entró del todo me volvió a subir las bragas "levanta. ¿Cómo se siente?"

·Uff, molesta un poco... lo tengo completamente dentro, cuando me muevo lo noto. ¿Puedo quitármelo ya?·

"Claro que no, ésta es mi venganza por lo de antes en mi casa. Ahora anda" cada paso que daba hacía que se moviera el consolador y me diera un extraño placer "bueno, ¿quién es la siguiente?"

·¡¿Pero no me lo vas a dejar quitar?!·

"Aún no, ¿Vidia?"

"Bueno, pues allá voy. Peri, ¿alguna vez has fingido un orgasmo?" _qué buena._

"Eh... c-claro que no, yo no hago esas cosas" _oh, Peri, eso no se hace..._

"Te toca acción por mentirosa. Ahora vas a sacarle el consolador a Tink y me lo vas a meter a mí"

·¡Toma ya! Te lo tienes merecido por fingir orgasmos·

"Está bien..." me lo sacó al fin y se lo puso a Vidia.

"Qué calentito está..." _anda que tú también... qué cosas..._

·Bueno, mi turno. Vidia, vas a decirme cuándo fue la primera vez que sentiste algo por mí· sonrió y miró al techo al decirle eso.

"Pues... creo que fue la primera vez que te vi, cuando naciste en el árbol de polvo de hada. No sé qué fue, pero sentí algo que no había sentido por ninguna otra hada. Lo pasé un poco mal las primeras semanas, tenía la cabeza hecha un buen lío... Me rabiaba por que antes no soportaba a los tintineadores, pero pasó todo, y estoy muy feliz de poder estar contigo al fin" _joder, qué bonito._

·Vaya... no lo sabía·

"Sí, muy bien, mi turno. Tink, ¿con quién te casarías ahora mismo?" _no quiero mentirla, a saber qué me hará hacer._

·Con Vidia· era verdad, en aquél momento quisiera casarme con ella.

"Mierda, no has mentido... Arg..."

·Pero ya sabes que te quiero mucho Peri· seguimos jugando un rato más y llegó una oportunidad para dejar de jugar.

"Vale, Tink. ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer ahora mismo?" _perfecto..._

·Bueno pues... dejar de jugar a esto y enrollarme con las dos... supongo·

"Pues al diablo con el juego" fue a beberse otro chupito y me besó. Al parecer no se tragó el chupito y me tocó beberlo de su boca.

"Eh, pero no abuses de ella, yo también quiero" mi cabeza iba de un lado a otro, temía que se pelearan, así que pensé en algo.

·¿Qué os parece si nos vamos turnando?·

"¡No! Te quiero solo para mí" _no creía que Peri fuera tan egoísta._ Me quitó el abrigo y el vestido y mientras Peri me besaba podía notar las manos de Vidia en mis pechos. Me estiré en la cama y dejé que hicieran lo que quisieran conmigo, Vidia me quitó los pantalones y las bragas. Ya estaba un poco mojada con la tontería del consolador, entonces noté algo duro y calentito entrando otra vez por mi vagina.

·Vidia, otra vez no... sácamelo· me hizo caso pero luego lo volvió a meter, más fondo esta vez ·venga, déjalo·

"Estoy comprobando lo profunda que eres, déjame coger el otro..." _¿el largo? no..._ Tras chuparlo para lubricarlo empezó a meterlo poco a poco. Notaba como se metía hasta mi límite, nunca había tenido nada tan dentro de mí "vaya vaya... un poco más y entra entero..."

·¡Sácamelo! Duele un poco ¿sabes?·

"Hmm, ya veo..." lo dejó dentro y se fue hacia las bebidas. Volvió con la boca llena y tras apartar a Peri me beso obligándome a tragar lo que traía.

·Es-tá muy fuerte...· noté que se me iba un poco la cabeza, pero estaba bien. Peri se giró para lamer mi clítoris mientras Vidia metía y sacaba rápidamente el gran consolador. Al principio dolía, pero luego empecé a gozar del entrar y salir constante. Me puse a gemir como una loca, entre los chupitos y el placer que me daban mi cabeza se desconectaba a ratos, estaba en otro nivel de placer. Me vino un orgasmo pero no quería que pararan, me agarré fuerte a la cama y aguanté todo lo que pude. Mi coño estaba enrojecido por la fricción, mis piernas se movían descontroladamente pero no quería que pararan.

Al final mis piernas se cerraban por sí solas, no había forma de seguir con eso.

"Cielos Tink... nunca habías aguantado tanto..."

"¿Crees que nos estará oyendo? Parece estar en otra parte"

·Est... bie...· no podía ni hablar, mi cuerpo dejó de responderme durante unos segundos.

"Bueno, es hora de tomar un descanso" Vidia fue a coger algo para comer "toma Tink, esto te dará energías" me dio un delicioso pastelito de miel y me lo comí enseguida.

Se estaba haciendo tarde pero gracias al congelador íbamos a pasar la noche juntas, de orgasmo en orgasmo.

Después de descansar unos diez minutos y relajarme tomando más chupitos, empecé a desnudar a las chicas.

"E-espera Tink... m-me da un poco de... vergüenza..."

·¿Qué? No digas tonterías Peri, venga, deja que te quite...·

"Es que... me da corte delante de Vidia..."

·¿En serio? A ver...· _oh, ya sé_ ·voy a por la cinta entonces·

"¿Cinta?" preguntó Vidia extrañada.

·Ésta cinta· no era más que una cinta echa con una hoja. ·gírate Peri· le vendé los ojos y le di un par de vueltas para desorientarla ·problema resuelto·

"Anda... ¿para qué tienes eso? Tienes varios..."

·Sí, cuando vendo los ojos de Peri se vuelve mucho más sensible al tacto. Y de por sí ya lo es... imagínate· la desnudé y su piel se erizó en un momento.

"No... te pases ¿vale?" _no... qué va._ La estiré en la cama con cuidado y sólo con tocarle un pezón soltó un grito.

"Woah, tienes razón, es impresionante. A ver..." le pasó un dedo por su cuello y se estremeció "ho ho ho... esto va a ser divertido..."

La besé poco a poco y de golpe se puso a reír. Me giré para ver qué hacía Vidia y le estaba haciendo cosquillas en los pies.

·¡Vidia! No le hagas cosquillas·

"Hehe, vale" deslicé mi lengua por su cuello mientras le rodeaba los pezones con los dedos. Se estaba excitando rápidamente, ya tenía los pezones bien duros y vi que Vidia se acercaba peligrosamente a su vagina con el consolador pequeño. _Vale que Peri sea estrechita pero yo habría cogido el mediano..._

Seguí con sus pechos hasta que gritó de repente.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Por ahí no!" _¿qué?_ La vi intentando metérselo por el ano.

·Ui Vidia, no creo que esté preparada para eso...· _pero si le doy chupitos..._ ·espera un momento· fui a por la botella entera y le dije que bebiera un poco. Hizo un par de tragos pero le sujeté la botella para que siguiera bebiendo, se le derramó bastante encima y qué menos que limpiarla a lametazos...

"Tink... te has... pasado"

·Continúa Vidia· le fue metiendo el consolador poco a poco, Peri se quejaba al principio, pero luego se acostumbró.

"Tráeme el mediano" _doble penetración... pobre Peri._

·Toma· sacó el pequeño e intentó meter el grande ·¿qué haces? No va a caber·

"Tú déjamelo a mí" de mientras le fui chupando el coño para que pudiera soportarlo, y vaya si lo consiguió "ahora el largo, ésta vez por la vagina" _espero que sepa lo que hace._

Lo empezó a meter despacio y llegó rápidamente al fondo. Peri estaba entre quejándose y gozando. Entonces se puso a meter y sacar los dos sincronizadamente y se puso a gritar como nunca, en nada se corrió y no dejó de hacerlo durante al menos un minuto, fue espectacular.

Estaba más K.O. que yo antes, la dejamos bien atontada.

·¿Peri? Oye, ¿estás bien?·

"Aha..." _cielos, debe de estar en la mismísima nube del placer..._ Nos lo pasamos bomba esa tarde. Terminamos sedientas y hambrientas por lo que hicimos y cenamos cuando apenas era de noche.

Jugamos mucho con la comida, nunca pensé que comería arándanos del coño de Vidia, fue muy divertido. Aquella noche hicimos un montón de posturas nuevas e interesantes, al ser tres habían más posibilidades y descubrimos algunas muy interesantes, como la rueda vagina-boca, la triple tijereta o la masturbación a dos manos.

Fue una noche muy larga, terminamos acordando que el día de mañana no habría sexo para dejar descansar nuestro cuerpos. Al final nos quedamos dormidas unas encima de las otras con los primeros rayos de sol. Esa era la primera de las muchas noches que nos íbamos a pasar las tres en mi congelador, estaba muy contenta de que las cosas terminaran así y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano nos iban a pillar, mantuvimos lo nuestro en secreto.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan? ¿Quieren más? Dejen su review con su opinión, o no, hagan lo que quieran, yo voy a continuar con la historia ;)_


	10. Tres días

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Bueno, este capítulo va a ser un tanto corto pero eso es por que se avecinan grandes sorpresas..._

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 10: Tres días.

* * *

Desperté en la cama del congelador y vi que Peri y Vidia estaban hablando en una esquina en voz baja. Yo era la única que seguía desnuda así que busqué mi ropa por el suelo mientras oía que sus palabras eran algo más que una simple conversación hasta que se percataron de que me había despertado.

"Ah, buenos días Tink, ¿qué tal has dormido?"

·Buenos días Vidia, buenos días Peri. Más o menos, ahora mismo tengo bastante frío·

"Yo también tenía cuando desperté. Salgamos fuera un momento, tanto frío no puede ser bueno para nuestro cuerpo"

"¡Oye! Que se ha pasado mucho tiempo en el invierno y nunca le ha pasado nada"

·Sí, me pondré el abrigo y ya estaré mejor...·

"No, será mejor que salgamos fuera un rato, te sentará bien y así tomaremos el aire un poco, aquí dentro está el ambiente un poco cargado" _en eso tiene razón._

Tras ponerme la ropa salimos fuera y la cálida temperatura del otoño me hizo sentir mejor.

"Oh... sí... no hay nada como el lado cálido..." por la posición del sol vi que ya casi era mediodía.

·Parece que no hemos dormido más de cinco horas al final·

"Ya... yo apenas he podido dormir cuatro. Es que con ese frío no se puede estar cómoda"

·Bueno... ¿habéis desayunado ya? Estoy hambrienta·

"Sí, te hemos guardado tu parte. ¿Ya quieres volver?" noté a Vidia un poco extraña pero no le di mucho importancia.

·Em... sí, estoy hambrienta· entré y Peri me besó nada más verme.

"Buenos días Tink, ¿te lo pasaste bien anoche?" _¿eso es una pregunta retórica?._

·No te lo puedes ni imaginar, estoy muy contenta de que podamos estar juntas de esa forma· _ojalá todos los días fueran así._

"Me alegro. Oye, ¿vamos a por el polvo de hada?" vi que Peri tenía prisa por irse o algo por el estilo.

·Espera a que desayune ¿no?. ¿Tienes prisa?·

"Oh, no. Tómate tu tiempo" me senté en la mesa para comer y apareció Vidia por mi derecha.

"Esto... vamos a ir al molino ¿verdad que sí?" _¿el molino? ¿porqué? Oh, claro, ella no va al invierno para el polvo de hada._

·No me acordaba, no puedes ir al tronco de polvo de hada... Pues...· busqué una solución para tener a ambas contentas, pero si iba con Vidia al molino tenía que dejar a Peri sola y si iba al invierno con Peri, Vidia se quedaría sin polvo de hada ·bueno... no quiero dejar a Peri sola y como suelo cogerlo en invierno... ¿puedes ir tu al molino? Eres rápida como ninguna, no tardarás en volver ¿no?·

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo Peri alegremente.

"Grr... ¡Cállate!"

·Eh ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿A qué viene esto?· _aquí pasa algo raro..._

"Verás, tu hermanita dijo que irías con ella a por el polvo de hada en el invierno por que no podéis vivir separadas y bla bla bla... Pues para que lo sepas Peri, ¡es la opción más lógica teniendo en cuenta las dos partes!" y tras decir eso se largó.

·¡E-espera Vidia!· algo iba mal entre ellas dos y no podía tolerar eso ·¿qué ha pasado entre vosotras mientras estaba durmiendo? Con lo bien que estábamos ayer...·

"Nada, que ella se empeña en creer que tú la quieres más que a mí y se habrá enfadado al ver que yo tenía razón"

·¿Qué? Cielos... a ver Peri, yo no te quiero más que a Vidia, al igual que no quiero más a Vidia que a ti. Os quiero a las dos por igual, es absurdo que os peleéis por a quién quiero más, le he dicho que fuera al molino sola por qué es más rápida y no tardará ni cinco minutos en volver. Si hubiera ido con ella tendrías que haberte quedado aquí sola unos quince minutos, ¿entiendes la cuestión?·

"Aún así, a alguna de las dos querrás más, aunque sea un poquito"

·¡Qué no! Olvídalo ¿vale?· aún no había terminado de comer y Vidia ya estaba de vuelta, parecía molesta.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿iremos al invierno?"

·Vidia, no sé muy bien de qué estuvisteis hablando antes, pero quiero dejar bien claro que os quiero a las dos por igual ¿vale? Y ahora sí, nos vamos a ir al invierno por que no quiero pasarme el día entero encerrada aquí dentro· en ese momento me vino a la mente la mañana anterior, cuando traje a Vidia al invierno y tuvimos ese percance.

"Está bien, me alegro de que lo hayas aclarado, Peri se ha puesto muy pesada diciendo que la querías más a ella que a mí..." _¿pero no me había dicho eso Peri? En fin... espero que no se maten entre ellas cuando lleguemos._

·¿Sería mucho pedir que no hubiera malos rollos entre vosotras dos?·

"Claro, por ti lo que sea" dijo Peri rápidamente.

"Ya sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema" por alguna razón Vidia parecía la más sensata de las dos aunque lo que hizo la última vez me dejó descolocada.

·Bien, vámonos entonces· dejamos el congelador hecho un desastre, pero lo último que quería ahora era ponerme a recoger.

Fuimos rápidamente a la frontera para que a Peri no le diera un golpe de calor y me escarchó las alas. Cuando se las escarchó a Vidia, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

"¡Peri! ¿Qué haces?"

"¿Qué? Sólo te estoy escarchando las alas, no te he hecho nada" _ya estamos, ¿y ahora a quién tengo que echarle las culpas?_

·Haber, creí haber sido bastante clara pero veo que no lo habéis pillado. No sé quién ha sido ni me importa, como tenga que volver a llamaros la atención me vuelvo a casa·

"Sí, con Vidia ¿no? Ha fingido que le he hecho daño, que se vaya ella a su casa"

"¡Venga ya!"

·¡Chicas! ¡Ya basta! Ni siquiera llevamos un minuto en invierno y ya estamos así. Si las dos queréis estar conmigo tendréis que comportaros ¿¡entendido!?·

"Pero si vamos a hacer esto, tenemos que estar las tres conforme y por lo que veo Peri te quiere solo para ti. Tienes que hacerla entrar en razón"

·¿Eso es cierto Peri?·

"¡Pues claro! Quiero estar siempre contigo, no me gusta la idea de que estés con otra. Pensé que podría soportarlo pero... ¡no puedo!" _mierda, era demasiado bonito para ser cierto._

·Y entonces ¿qué proponéis? ¿Me parto en dos? ¿voy un día con una de vosotras?·

"Eso no va a funcionar..."

"Escoge" Peri sonó muy seria, era lo último que quería oír de su boca. _No... cualquier cosa menos eso... no puedo elegir entre las dos, es imposible._

"Sí Tink, creo que es la mejor solución. Una de las dos saldrá herida sí o sí, así que cuanto antes lo hagas mejor" Vidia también estaba de acuerdo y cruzó al lado cálido para hacerlo más sencillo.

·No me hagáis esto, sabéis ¡muy bien! que no puedo hacerlo. Os quiero demasiado a las dos como para hacerle daño a una. ¡Poneros en mi situación!·

"En ese caso te lo voy a poner fácil. Fui yo quien me entrometí entre vosotras dos así que... lo más lógico es que me vaya yo ¿no?" empezó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás adentrándose en el otoño.

·Vidia, no lo hagas...·

"Te quiero Tink, nunca lo olvides" y se dio la vuelta mientras veía una lágrima correr por su mejilla. _Esto no puede estar pasando._

·Espera ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!· estaba atada de pies y manos por la situación, si iba detrás de Vidia dejaría a Peri y si me quedaba en invierno rechazaría a Vidia. Me quedé congelada, a penas podía creer lo que estaba pasando y luego Peri me abrazó por la espalda.

"Es lo mejor Tink, ella tiene razón. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar"

·Pero... es...·

"Ya está hecho, vamos a mi casa y descansemos un rato ¿vale?" seguía inmovilizada, no quería ir al invierno ni al otoño, quería quedarme en la frontera, entre el frío y el calor, entre Peri y Vidia "vamos, Tink, ¿me oyes?" me iba tirando del brazo pero seguía sin poder moverme.

·No...· me dio un beso que me sacó de ese estado.

"¿No querrás quedarte el día en la frontera verdad? Vámonos" y fui con ella por que quedarme allí de pie no iba a resolver nada. En mi cabeza se repetía la imagen de Vidia dándose la vuelta y yéndose, no podía creer que se hubiera ido de esa forma, fue todo tan rápido...

·Peri... la echaré de menos·

"Lo sé, pero lo dices como si se hubiera ido para siempre. Si te sientes mejor, puedes quedar con ella algún día, no te lo voy a prohibir. No hagas una montaña de un granito de arena"

·Entonces... mañana...·

"Bueno, una cosa es quedar con ella un día y otra es hacerlo día sí día no. Tienes que... olvidarla en la medida de lo posible. No te preocupes por ella, estará bien, tiene a sus amigas ¿no?"

·S-sí... supongo que tienes razón·

"Claro, te ayudaré a superarlo, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. Mira, cuando lleguemos a casa te prepararé ese plato que tanto te gusta" entonces me vino a la cabeza el chocolate caliente de Vidia, realmente tenía muchas ganas de volver a probarlo.

·V-vale...·

"No pongas esa cara, ya sabes que odio verte así" llegamos al tronco de polvo de hada y después nos fuimos a su casa. Peri intentaba animarme pero sentía que no podía dejar las cosas así.

·Lo siento, tengo que volver al lado cálido. Necesito al menos despedirme de ella como es debido, no quiero que lo nuestro termine de esa manera. Tengo que ir, tengo que... hablar con ella una última vez. No tardaré mucho, espérame en la frontera· y salí de su casa volando rápidamente.

"Pero espérame que te acompaño..."

 _Si eso va a terminar así tengo que hacerlo como es debido, no se merece que esto acabe de esa forma._ Llegué a su casa y escuché unos golpes. Al entrar la vi dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

·Vid...· corrió a abrazarme nada más verme.

"¡Tink! Creí que no volverías. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí"

·Verás Vidia... he vuelto por que quería despedirme de ti como es debido... No quiero que lo nuestro terminara de esa forma·

"Oh... ya... ya veo. Así que has vuelto para despedirte de mí ¿eh?... hehe" se apartó y miró nerviosa hacia el suelo.

·S-sí, eso creo... quería... quería que supieras que jamás olvidaré el tiempo que pasamos juntas... nunca podré compensarte lo que has hecho por mí, en serio. Odio tener que terminar con lo nuestro, pero...·

"Tink... no tienes que compensarme nada, me vale con que seas feliz y si para ello quieres estar con tu hermana, adelante. No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien" sus tranquilizadoras palabras me calmaron.

·Gracias Vidia, por todo, de verdad. Eres la mejor, siempre logras ayudarme en los momentos difíciles. Siempre tendrás un hueco en mi corazón·

"Con eso me vale. Y ahora ve Tink, Peri te estará echando de menos ahora mismo, no la hagas esperar más" le di un beso en la mejilla y la abracé por última vez.

·Cúidate ¿vale?· y así, me fui de su casa lentamente mirando hacia atrás, viendo como cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña, viendo como mi relación con Vidia se cerraba de una vez por todas.

Llegué a la frontera y abracé a Peri, ya había terminado todo, ya no había vuelta atrás, la elección estaba hecha.

·Ya está Peri, ahora podremos estar juntas para siempre, y nada nos lo va a impedir·

"No puedes ni imaginarte lo feliz que me hace sentir eso... Pero, ¿sabes qué día es en Tierra Firme?" con todo el follón de esos días me había olvidado por completo.

·Pues... ni idea ¿ya estamos en Diciembre?·

"Hehe... sí, hoy es día dieciocho así que..."

·¡No! Eso significa que en tres días tendrás que ir a llevar el invierno... ¿En serio ya es dieciocho? No vayas, quédate conmigo·

"Ojalá pudiera, pero las normas son las normas y prácticamente no he pasado por el bosque de la escarcha para practicar, si no me presento a Tierra Firme me va a caer un castigo de los buenos... Pero no te preocupes, sólo estaré dos días fuera y aún faltan tres para ir. Aprovechémoslo al máximo ¿vale?"

·Sí...· la miré a los ojos y la besé como si una fuerza invisible me atrajera hacia ella. Fue uno de los besos más largos que tuvimos nunca, era como si marcara el inicio de una relación más seria, en la que sólo estaríamos ella y yo, para siempre.

"¿Vamos... a comer?"

·Por supuesto· y de esa forma, fui a su casa sintiendo que me había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Me preocupaba el echo de tener que pasar dos días enteros sin Peri, pero intenté no pensar en ello y me centré en disfrutar cada momento que pasaba con ella.

No volví a ver a Vidia en esos tres días, los cuales pasaron volando estando todo el tiempo con Peri. Sin duda el congelador es mejor al estar las dos solas.

Inevitablemente llegó el día veintiuno, y con él el momento de despedirnos. El día anterior no habíamos tenido sexo por que quería que estuviera al cien por cien para que volviera lo antes posible. Llevar el invierno a Tierra Firme era una tarea muy agotadora.

"¿Vas... a estar bien?"

·Sí, voy a pasarme los dos días tintineando y mejorando el congelador así que estaré distraída·

"Bien, me voy entonces. Haré lo que sea para volver lo antes posible"

·Gracias, ve con mucho cuidado ¿vale? No quiero que te pase nada, no podría vivir sin ti...· mis ojos se volvieron llorosos al pensar en eso.

"Eh... tranquila, no me va a pasar nada ¿por quién me has tomado? Te echaré de menos Tink"

·Y yo...· la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no soportaba que tuviera que irse dos días enteros ·cuando vuelvas... te daré una sorpresa. Estoy segura de que... te gustará...· _voy a hacerlo, voy a pedirle que se case conmigo._ Me puse a llorar sólo de imaginármelo.

"Pero no llores, que me pondré a llorar yo también"

·Lo siento... Ve antes de que se vayan todos...· me besó una última vez.

"Te quiero Tink"

·Yo te quiero más· y se fue hacia Tierra Firme. _Te echaré mucho de menos Peri..._

Y de esa forma, empezó la cuenta atrás para su regreso. Tenía que prepara muchas cosas para que cuando volviera pudiera pedirle matrimonio por todo lo alto.

Esa era la idea, pero la mañana siguiente ocurrió algo que no me esperaba para nada e hizo retrasarme un poco con los preparativos.

* * *

 _Antes de saltar al capítulo 11, es importante leer el one-shoot crossover de Frozen/Tinkerbell llamado **Elsa y el nuevo mundo** que subiré en unos días. Tengo muchas ganas de subirlo ya._


	11. Un invierno muerto

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _En el próximo cap volveremos con Tink a partir de ese mismo día, pero en éste vamos a tratar con Spike :)_

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 11: Un invierno muerto.

* * *

 **[22 de Diciembre]**

 **{Spike}**

Me levanté con los ánimos por el suelo, ya era demasiado para mí que Peri y Gliss se pasaran el día con sus parejas como para que encima Sled y Slush tuvieran que ir a traer el invierno a Tierra Firme. No me quedaba nadie con quien pasar el rato, estaba completamente sola. Hoy iba a ser un día muy aburrido, quizás el peor de todo el año.

Encima, las hadas cálidas ya casi ni se pasaban por aquí, había hecho buenas migas con Vidia y los primeros días nos veíamos bastante, pero ahora hace como una semana que no la veo. _Con lo que me cuesta hacer amigas... ¿se habrá cansado de mí?_

Decidí dar un solitario paseo por la mañana después de ir a por polvo de hada, todo estaba muy tranquilo por ahí y me preparé mentalmente para pasar el día matando el tiempo. Busqué algo que hacer, cualquier cosa, me pondría a jugar con un conejo y todo si me lo encontrara.

Odiaba a muerte que me tocara ir a Tierra Firme cuando las demás se quedaban en invierno y quedarme aquí cuando ellas iban. Intenté mil veces que me cambiaran de turno, pero no había manera. _Ahora podría estar con Gliss y Peri pero no... y encima cuando vuelvan una se irá con Bobble y la otra con Tink... puta mierda, ojalá encontrara a alguien yo también con quién pasar el tiempo..._

Tras dar unas largas vueltas por ahí, vi a Drake volando con una chica con un impresionante vestido. _A eso me refería, ¿y esa quién es? No me suena de haberla visto nunca..._ Me acerqué a ellos y al fijarme en él vi algo parecido a una nube en la cabeza.

"¡Drake! ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?" le iba cayendo nieve sin parar, era algo que no había visto antes.

"Ah, hola Spike. Es una nube de nieve, me lo ha hecho Elsa" _¿Elsa? ¿Porqué nunca había oído hablar de ella?_ "Vamos a ir al lado cálido para hablar con Gary" _claro, el lado cálido, es perfecto. Ésto terminará con mi aburrimiento._

"Alucinante... ¿puedes hacerme uno a mí también? Me gustaría ir al lado cálido..."

·Claro, ningún problema· me emocioné y todo, no sabía qué talento tenía pero era de lo más útil. _Al diablo con invierno, allí seguro que encuentro algo que hacer._

"Gracias..." salí volando hacia el otoño, tenía muchas ganas de probar qué tal iba esa nube. Por el momento me seguía a todas partes y no dejaba de caer nieve, era una pasada.

Llegué a la frontera rápidamente y crucé con cuidado, a penas noté el cambio de temperatura, era estupendo. _Bueno bueno bueno... ¿por dónde empiezo?_ No tenía ni idea de donde ir, nunca había estado por ahí. Podía ir a ver a Tink, o a Vidia pero no sabía dónde vivían y tampoco había nadie por ahí a quién preguntar, así que me puse a volar sin rumbo.

Sin duda el lado cálido era muy diferente al invierno, los colores, los sonidos, todo parecía más vivo y emocionante. Llegué a una zona llena de casetas para animales y vi algunas hadas jugando con ardillas. _Ésta debe de ser la zona de las hadas de los animales, sin duda._ Vi a una que me sonaba de haberla visto antes, una amiga de Tink y Vidia, su larga trenza era difícil de olvidar. _Iré a hablar con ella._

·Eh... ¿hola?· al verme se emocionó un montón, no paraba quieta.

"Wo ho ho, esto no se ve todos los días. ¡Una hada del invierno!" entonces se acercaron los demás para verlo.

·Hehe... sí, es la primera vez que...·

"¿¡Cómo lo has hecho para llegar hasta aquí!? ¿es por esa nube de tu cabeza? ¿puedo tener una yo también?" _¿para qué querría...?_

·Eh, no. ¿Podrías calmarte un poco? Mira, acabo de...·

"¡No! Eres una hada del invierno, debes de ser la primera en estar aquí. No todos los días pasan esas cosas, lo más interesante que pasó por aquí en todo el mes fue que apareció un murciélago perdido a pleno día. Fue muy gracioso por que..."

·Vale, ¡para!· me estaba sacando de quicio, no me dejaba hablar.

"Oh, ya sé, si quieres te enseño cómo es el lado cálido, tiene un montón de sitios interesantes, mucho más que invierno. Verás, hay un sitio en la primavera que..." _si tengo que aguantar una visita guiada con ella me va a dar un derrame cerebral..._

·La verdad es que... estaba buscando a... Tink ¿sabes dónde está?· _así me desharé de ella._

"Oh, Tink, hehe. La cosa es que hace bastante que no la veo, todos dicen que se pasa el día con Peri, pero sólo la vi una vez con ella. ¿Ahora están las hadas del invierno en tierra firme no? ¿Peri ha ido éste año?"

·Sí, por eso pensé que...·

"Qué bien, después iré a molestarla un rato. Hace un montón que no sé de ella. ¿Vamos juntas?" _vale, no ha funcionado demasiado bien... ¿cómo me la quito de encima ahora?_

·Eh... no, la cosa es que quería... saber dónde vivía Vidia. Ya no se pasa por el invierno y quiero echarle un poco la bronca hehe·

"Bien hecho, pues vive hacia esa dirección, no queda muy lejos. La verás en seguida, su casa es un ciruelo, está al borde de un acantilado. Oh, y si te encuentras un búho enorme por el camino, salúdalo de mi parte, es un poco bago pero sabe escuchar. Un día..." _joder, si no me voy ahora lo voy a lamentar._

·¡Gracias! Vaya bien con Tink· salí por alas de allí, no iba a aguantar ni cinco minutos hablando con ella. _Tanto charlar y ni siquiera me ha dicho como se llama..._

Seguí sus indicaciones y aunque no vi ese búho, encontré su casa. Estaba bien aislada de todas las demás, sin duda tenía que vivir de lo más tranquila allí. _Me pregunto qué cara pondrá al verme... seguro que le doy una buena sorpresa._ Toqué la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

·¿Hola? ¿Vidia? ¿Estás en casa?· _qué mala pata, pero si aún es temprano... ¿estará durmiendo?_ Probé de abrir la puerta y se abrió. _Qué extraño... pero si tiene seguro, no me habrá oído_ ·em... con tú permiso... ¿Vidia?·

Su casa era bastante grande, había un sofá, la cocina, más allá la habitación... lo tí la cocina estaba hecha una pocilga, habían bichos comiendo restos de comida y todo. _Qué asco por dios... con lo meticulosa que fue en mi casa con la limpieza y aquí... joder._

Dicen que puedes conocer a una hada por cómo tiene la casa y si eso es cierto tenía una imagen muy equivocada de Vidia. Abrí despacio la puerta de su habitación, no quería encontrármela a medio vestir o algo.

·¿Estás ahí Vidia...?· y ahí estaba, en su cama tapada hasta arriba ·¿duermes con la puerta de tu casa abierta? ¿sabes lo peligroso que es?·

"Ve... te... Tink... déjame..." su voz era muy débil, a penas pude entender lo que dijo.

·Em... Soy Spike, vine a darte una sorpresa... o algo· me asusté un poco cuando vi manchas rojas en la manta, al principio creí que era así pero también habían en el suelo ·oye, ¿t-te encuentras bien?· me acerqué a ella para ver como estaba y olía bastante mal la verdad.

"Vete... Tink..." _y dale, que no soy Tink..._

·Venga, levanta, ¿sabes qué hora es?· tiré de su manta, la tenía agarrada pero no me costó mucho quitársela. Se me paró el corazón un instante al verla. Estaba pálida y tenía muy mal aspecto. Tenía ojeras, iba despeinada a más no poder y en su vestido había sangre. ·pero... ¿¡Qué cojones te han hecho!? ¡Vidia!·

"Tink..." sus movimientos eran lentos, a penas podía fijar la vista en mí y al darse la vuelta vi que tenía muchos cortes en su antebrazo izquierdo. _¿Esto es... ¿no me digas que...?_ Estaba al límite de entrar en pánico, tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer pero tenía que ayudarla como fuera.

·V-vamos Vidia, ¿puedes levantarte?· la cogí de los hombros para sentarla en la cama, pero no se aguantaba por sí sola. _¿Cómo habrá terminado así?_ ·Venga Vid, tienes que espabilar... date una ducha de agua fría, te sentará bien... ¿me oyes? ¿hola?· estaba peor de lo que podía imaginar, al límite de la inconsciencia, no escuchaba lo que decía.

 _Bueno, si no puede hacerlo sola tendré que hacerlo yo por ella... vamos allá._ La levanté con su brazo rodeando mi cuello y la llevé como pude a la ducha.

·¿Puedes... quitarte la ropa sola?· _esto va a ser complicado._ No colaboraba para nada, era un peso muerto. _Espero que se active un poco con el agua fría._

Le quité la ropa como pude, se le marcaban los huesos de lo delgada que estaba. Abrí el agua, yo la noté un tanto caliente, pero ella pegó un grito de lo fría que estaba.

"F-frío..." dio resultado al final, ya no estaba tan dormida o eso parecía. Se intentó levantar para cerrar el agua pero no pudo.

·¿Quieres que cierre el agua?· asintió con la cabeza y la cerré ·¿puedes levantarte tú sola?· se tumbó en el suelo en posición fetal, como si estuviera en su cama ·vamos Vidia, no te pongas a dormir aquí...· la tiré del brazo pero no quería levantarse, así que la cogí en brazos para sacarla de allí.

"T-Tink..." _¿porqué no deja de repetir su nombre?_

Quería dejarla en el sofá, pero no me soltaba. Al final caímos las dos y terminé encima de ella.

·Vale... ¿podrías soltarme? No me siento del todo cómoda ¿sabes?· aún después de la ducha fría la sentía caliente.

"Estás... fría..." _creo que aún cree que soy Tink._

·Vidia, soy Spike, ¡Spike! Claro que estoy fría, soy una hada del invierno...· me soltó de golpe y pude separarme de ella. Entonces me miró de arriba a abajo.

"¿S-Spike?" se dio la vuelta y se echó a llorar. _Esto me va a llevar un buen rato._ No es que fuera muy buena consolando a hadas, de eso solía encargarse Gliss. _¿Dónde estarán sus amigas para cuidarla...?_

·Em... ¿cuanto hace que no comes algo? Te traeré algo de comida· no quería dejarla en el sofá llorando, pero no se me ocurría nada para animarla.

Busqué por la cocina algo que se pudiera comer, fue un tanto difícil ya que casi todo estaba pasado. Al final encontré unas bayas y algo de agua.

·Vamos, deja de llorar y come algo, toma· no me hizo ni caso, pasaba de mí completamente.

"Vete... Spike..." _sí, claro, ¿y dejarte aquí tirada?_

·¿Estás de coña? ¿Es que a caso quieres...?· suspiré y volví a empezar ·mira Vidia, no sé qué coño ha pasado contigo, pero estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda y no me iré hasta que estés bien ¿entendido?·

"Quiero estar sola... vete" empezaba a hartarme de sus tonterías. La giré hacia mí para que me viera.

·A ver, está claro que estás pasando por un mal momento pero no se va a arreglar estando sola. No me jodas, ¡es una mierda estar sola! ¿Dónde tienes a tus amigas?·

"¿Qué amigas...?" _vale, puede que ahí esté el problema._

·Mira Vidia, sé lo que es estar sola, y sé que no es lo que necesitas ahora así que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Venga, come esto mientras voy a por tu ropa· abrí el armario de la habitación y vi otro vestido con sangre pero éste tenía más. _¿Guarda sus vestidos llenos de sangre? Madre mía..._

Volví con ropa limpia y seguía igual, no se había movido ni un pelo pero al menos ya no estaba llorando. _¿Qué hago para que me haga caso?_

·Oye... ¿no tienes hambre? Te veo bastante débil· estaba más que claro que necesitaba comer.

"¿Son... venenosas?" _¿a qué viene eso?_

·¡No! Claro que no son venenosas, come anda...· _vaya disparate._

"Entonces no quiero..."

·Si crees que voy a dejar que mueras de hambre lo llevas claro, ¡eres mi amiga! Quizás la única que me queda ya...· al decir eso me miró.

"Tienes... una nube en la cabeza..." _no puede ser que ahora se dé cuenta..._

·S-sí... sin ella estaría aburriéndome en el invierno, muchas hadas están en tierra firme ¿sabes?·

"Oh... ¿y Peri?" _ésta es mi ocasión._

·Te lo diré cuando comas algo·

"Da igual... cómetelo tú" _hmm, pensé que funcionaría..._

·Venga Vidia, no seas así...· _piensa Spike, piensa... ah, ya sé_ ·¿no querrás que Tink te vea así no? Seguro que estará aburrida ahora que Peri no está·

"No quiero ver a Tink, nunca más" _pero si antes no dejaba de decir su nombre... quizás si..._

·Pues qué mala pata... está en camino, le dije que viniera· _puede que dé resultado._

"¿¡Qué!?" se levantó de golpe "¿será una broma no?" _wow, tiene más energías de lo que parecía._

·Pues no. Toma, tus bayas· se las comió de golpe, bebió agua y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. _Creo que se va a enfadar un poco cuando le diga que no vendrá._

"Tenemos que irnos, ahora. ¿Tienes polvo de hada?" _¿quiere huir? Quizás era verdad que no quería verla nunca más..._

·¿Pero no quieres saludarla siquiera?·

"¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Cuando la has visto? ¿Está en camino?" _uff, no puedo responder a eso, tengo que decirle la verdad._

·Bueno... puede que lo de Tink fuera una pequeña mentirijilla para que me hicieras caso... hehe·

"¡Pero serás...!" me dio un merecido bofetón por haberla mentido, se enfadó mucho, más de lo que esperaba. Cada vez me intrigaba más su problema con Tink.

·Lo hice por tu bien, vamos, siéntate en el sofá· se calmó un poco y aproveché para resolver mis dudas ·¿qué pasa con Tink? ¿Ya no sois amigas o qué?· su expresión cambió de repente.

"No vuelvas a hablar de ella delante de mí nunca más" _woah, eso sonó muy duro. Algo gordo pasó entre esas dos..._

·Está bien, no hablemos de ella entonces... ¿Qué haces con un vestido con sangre en tu armario?·

"¡Maldita seas Spike! Déjame ¿vale?" _bueno, ya me lo contará cuando quiera contármelo..._

·¿Y así como pretendes que te ayude con tu problema?·

"Yo no te he pedido ayuda..."

·Pero está claro que la necesitas... No te voy a obligar a decirme nada, pero tendrías que tenerlo en cuenta. Estoy segura de que podría ayudarte en algo... como mínimo con esos pelos que llevas ¿has visto como los tienes? voy a por un peine·al volver la vi sentada en el apoyabrazos del sofá esperándome. _Veo que le ha gustado la idea._

·Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer...· su pelo aún estaba un poco mojado y no costó mucho deshacerlo ·si te hago daño me avisas·

"Soy una desgraciada... Lo eché todo a perder, no podría haberlo hecho peor..."

·No digas eso, fuera lo que fuera, seguro que hay una forma de arreglarlo... No sé lo que pasó con Tink, pero creo que deberías hablar con ella·

"No hay nada que arreglar, todo está perdido ahora. No sé qué hacer..." _si me dijeras lo que te pasó con ella a lo mejor podría ayudarte un poco._

·En invierno tenemos un refrán que dice, cuando la pena te abraza y el frío llega a tu corazón, evita que se apodere de tu cabeza, o perderás la razón. Y tú si sigues así te vas a convertir en un cubito de hielo con alas. ¿Qué ha pasado con la Vidia que conocía? La que solía venir al invierno con excusas de que aquí hacía demasiado calor... Heh, eres una hada cálida, no puedes tener calor aquí·

"No soy muy buena con las excusas..."

·Ni con los peinados... Tienes un pelo larguísimo con el que poder hacer de todo y te limitas a hacer una simple coleta... Podrías aprovecharlo mucho más·

"Es que es más rápido así, no quiero pasarme media hora cada mañana para peinarme" _hmm, podría hacerle una trenza como la que llevaba esa hada que iba con Drake..._

·Vamos a ver de qué soy capaz... tú no te preocupes·

"Haz lo que quieras, me da igual..." _eso dices pero estoy segura de que te mueres de ganas de ver el resultado._ Nunca las había hecho con un pelo tan largo, pero hice lo mejor que pude y no me quedó tan mal después de veinte minutos peleándome con el.

·Per-fec-to, ya está·

"Menos mal, me empezaba a doler la espalda de estar sentada aquí... déjame echarle un vistazo" estaba impaciente por ver su reacción, realmente le daba un estilo muy diferente. Fuimos al baño y cuando se vio en el espejo se quedó sin palabras.

·¿A que vale la pena?· no se le veía la cabeza tan grande y quedaba su pelo más recogido, sin duda parecía otra.

"Ahh... es... diferente" _diferente, diferente. Sí, me gusta mucho más así._

·Claro que sí, te sienta de maravilla· entonces le gruñó el estómago ·mira, tu estómago piensa lo mismo· esperaba sacarle una sonrisa con el comentario como mínimo, pero nada.

"Hmm... ¿tienes comida? Creo que esas bayas eran lo único que me quedaba por aquí..."

·No tenía pensado hacer un picnic por aquí. Vamos a mi casa, te haré un plato que te llenará de energías, ya verás·

"No... puedo volar" me fijé en sus alas y no tenía nada de polvo de hada. _¿Cuanto tiempo se habrá quedado en su casa?_ "mejor... quedémonos aquí..."

·¿Qué dices? Tienes que ir al... árbol de polvo de hada. Venga, que te acompaño·

"Ya no vamos allí, ahora tenemos un molino gracias a... Tink" _y allí vamos otra vez..._

·No pongas esa cara, no queda bien con ese peinado. Iremos a ese molino y volaremos rápidamente hasta mi casa ¿vale? A ti te gusta volar rápido ¿no?·

"S-sí... bueno... todo sea por la comida..." _bueno, al fin nos dará un poco el aire._ Le presté un poco de polvo de hada y volamos despacio hacia el molino. No se puede volar muy rápido cuando llevas unos días sin batir las alas, pasó lo mismo con Peri cuando fue ingresada.

Todos estaban muy animados por el lado cálido, volaban de un lado para otro y había algunos que gritaban y todo. _Ahora entiendo por qué esas dos se pasan el día por aquí, invierno es un muermo comparado con esto._

Cuando llegamos a ese molino, esperé fuera para no hacerme notar demasiado, no quería hablar con desconocidos sobre mi misteriosa nube. Vidia tardó un poco en salir.

"No te lo vas a creer, tenemos a dos humanas revoloteando por aquí" _pues no, no me lo voy a creer._

·¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo van a haber humanos por aquí? ¿Sabes lo grandes que son no?·

"Lo sé, pero Gary dice que hace nada, un momento, vinieron dos humanas, una de ellas del invierno con... Tink y Drake" _¿otra vez con Tink? Será que no hay hadas en el lado cálido..._

·¡Ostras! Entonces ¿esa era una humana? ¿Por eso tenía esos poderes? Es muy extraño...·

"Lo más extraño es que fueran Drake y Tink juntos... no entiendo nada, con lo mal que se llevan"

·Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Odio que me miren raro... ¿Vidia? Vamos· se quedó empanada mirando el suelo.

"Oh, sí" al fin nos dirigimos a mi casa, no estaba mal dar un paseo por ahí, pero tenía ganas de volver al invierno.

·Ah, ¿te ha dicho algo ese tal Gary de tu nuevo look?· _si es un guardián del polvo seguro que debe de haberse fijado._

"No... bueno sí. Dijo que... le gustaba mucho, pero siempre es así con todos" _me alegro, eso le subirá la autoestima._

·Ya claro, seguro· pasamos por casa de Vidia a por el abrigo y tras cruzar la frontera le escarché las alas para seguir hasta mi casa.

"Pues sí que está desierto todo esto..."

·Sí... si no fuera por esa humana estaría aquí muriéndome de asco· _y tú también._

"¿Qué vas a hacer para comer?"

·Querrás decir, qué vamos a hacer para comer. No esperarás que te haga la comida...·

"Bueno, está bien, pero luego no te quejes si como algo mientras cocino" se la veía cansada, y aún seguía un tanto deprimida. _Tengo que conseguir que se anime de alguna forma..._

Al llegar a casa nos pusimos a cocinar. Por suerte con el vestido de invierno no se le veían los cortes de su brazo.

·Oye... si algún día tienes un problema o algo... puedes venirte. Somos amigas, lo sabes ¿no?·

"Aha..." terminamos sin decir nada más. _Si estuviera Gliss seguro que ahora mismo estaríamos riendo a carcajadas..._

Nos pusimos a comer y Vidia rompió el silencio.

"Tu... casa me recuerda a Tink... todo, me recuerda a ella..." _ya veo..._

·¿Y eso que tiene de malo? No te ralles de esa forma·

"Quiero olvidarla ¿sabes? Pero no puedo"

·Entonces deja de querer olvidarla, es más, piensa en ella todo lo que quieras. Así dejaras de comerte la cabeza por ella·

"Pero es que..." se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada "duele mucho saber que es feliz, pero no conmigo..." _eso me huele a triangulo amoroso... sé que Tink y Peri se quieren demasiado, pero no tenía ni idea de que Vidia también estaba colada por ella._

·Tienes que canalizar ese dolor, no pienses en ello... sólo intenta ser feliz y hacer algo que te guste· _eso ha sonado bastante bien, me sorprendo de mí misma._

"¿Que sea feliz? Pero si lo he perdido todo... eché a un lado a mis amigas por estar con ella y ahora..."

·Ahora me tienes a mí. Mira, si quieres, cuando terminemos de comer vamos a la pista de patinaje. La tendremos para nosotras dos solas·

"Pero no sé patinar, y no me gusta..."

·No puedes decir que no te gusta si aún no lo has probado. Te enseñaré a patinar ¿vale? Y no te preocupes por hacer el ridículo, no habrá nadie más·

"Bueno... si insistes..." _eso la distraerá un rato_ "pero antes necesito una buena siesta"

·Claro. Espera que ordene un poco mi habitación hehe...· me levanté aún sin haber terminado de comer, la cosa es que dejé la habitación hecha un desastre cuando me fui, pensé en ordenarla más tarde por que no tendría nada mejor que hacer pero no pensé en que tendría visita. No quería que la viera hecha un desastre, pero vino para ofrecer ayuda.

"Si quieres... te ayudo... woah, pues sí que está muy desordenada... ¿qué son todos esos peluches?" _mierda, no me ha dado tiempo a guardarlos todos._

·Em... bueno, me gustan un poco...·

"¿Un poco? Hay como veinte aquí"

·Vale, quizás me gusten mucho, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo?·

"Pero si son súper monos, ¿tienen nombre?" me daba un poco de corte hablar de eso, no me gustó que se rieran de mí la primera vez que los vieron Peri y Gliss.

·Déjalos, y sí tienen nombre, pero no te los voy a decir·

"Bueno, como quieras... ¿me puedo llevar uno?" me desconcertó esa pregunta. _¿Es posible que le gusten los peluches?_

·Em... s-sí, pero sólo uno ¿vale?· _haber cuál escoge..._

"Hmm, vamos a ver... éste me gusta. ¿Qué te parece?" _arg, uno de mis favoritos..._ Era una tortuga de ojos saltones y muy mona.

·Es... Rocky, fue una de los primeros que tuve. ¿Lo quieres?· _es raro, las tortugas son muy lentas y ella es una hada de vuelo veloz..._

"Sí, claro. Me hará compañía, gracias"

·Estírate si quieres, ya me encargo yo de recoger los platos·

"Está bien, me irá bien descansar" se tumbó en mi cama con Rocky y la dejé que durmiera tranquila mientras terminaba de recoger los platos. Sin duda mi relación con Vidia se había estrechado mucho esa mañana.

Cuando terminé de limpiarlo todo, vi que estaba durmiendo abrazada a la tortuga, era una imagen muy tierna. Me fui al sofá y eché la siesta yo también, no tenía nada más que hacer al fin y al cabo. Me quedé dormida pensando en mis adorables peluches.

"Hola, soy Rocky, y te voy a comer la nariz. Ñam ñam ñam ñam..." _¿qué cojones?_ Vi a Vidia jugando con su nueva tortuga para despertarme.

·Vidia... estás sonriendo hehe· era la primera vez que la veía sonreír en todo el día.

"¿Vamos a patinar?" se la veía de mejor humor y más activa.

·¡Claro!· y tras coger unos patines para ella, nos fuimos a la pista. No había nadie, tal y como esperaba y le puse los patines.

"¿Con ésto tengo que aguantar el equilibrio?"

·En efecto, te será más fácil cuando te empieces a mover· aprender a patinar es cuestión de práctica, sólo hace falta saber como moverse ·venga, ¡vamos!· la cogí de la mano y me puse a patinar.

"¡E-e-espera! N-no... así voy a caerme" vi que estaba volando en vez de patinar y se me ocurrió algo.

·Mira, ve volando arrás del suelo poco a poco y haz lo mismo que hago yo con los pies ¿vale?· _así es imposible que se caiga._

"V-vale, creo que ya... lo voy pillando" en un momento dejó de volar y pudo patinar sin problemas.

·¡Eso es! Lo haces muy bien· realmente lo estaba disfrutando, no recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que patiné, pero fue muy divertido.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde en la pista, el hecho de que no hubiera nadie lo hizo muy especial y no queríamos irnos de allí, pero el frío empezó a hacerse notar.

Al final el día se pasó más rápido de lo que pensaba, mucho más rápido.

·Bueno Vidia, supongo que es hora de volver al lado cálido...·

"Sí. Lo he pasado genial, de verdad" fuimos a casa para que cogiera a Rocky y pensé en darle algo de comida para que tuviera algo para cenar.

·Oye, ¿que te parece si cojo algo de comida y cenamos juntas?·

"Ah, sí. Genial, vamos" nos pasamos el camino hablando de los momentos que pasamos en la pista de patinaje.

En otoño vi a Tink trayendo unas cosas muy extrañas, no sabía si ir a saludarla así que se lo dije a Vidia.

·¡Mira! Es Tink· pero al decir eso nos vió.

"¿Qué? Rápido vámonos, creo que no nos ha visto" estaba claro que sí, incluso se estaba acercando.

·Bueno, saludémosla al menos... Hey Tink, cuanto tiempo·

"H-hola chicas... que tortuga más mona llevas, t-te queda bien ese nuevo peinado"

"G-gracias..." dijo mientras abrazaba el peluche "¿Qué tal estás?"

"Bien... estoy haciendo unos arreglillos al congelador... y preparando cuatro cosas para cuando regrese Peri"

"Supongo que la echarás de menos..."

"Mucho, tengo ganas de que regrese por que cuando vuelva voy a... pedirle matrimonio" _eso sí que no me lo esperaba, ¿cómo se atreve a decirle eso así sin más?_

"M-me... alegro por las dos..." vi a Vidia un poco afectada por lo que acababa de decir, tenía que sacarla de esa situación.

·Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos ya hehe... Hasta otra Tink· la cogí del brazo y nos fuimos. Volamos hasta que la perdimos de vista y nos detuvimos.

"Van a... casarse... heh, debería estar feliz por ellas..." le empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

·Oh Vidia, no llores...· la abracé para consolarla ·venga, vayamos a tu casa y nos olvidamos de eso ¿vale?· vi que por el camino su estado de ánimo caía en picado, no podía permitirlo.

Al llegar a su casa se me ocurrió una idea.

·Oye, ¿por aquí no tendrás aquella botella que trajiste la última vez? Podríamos hacer unos xupitos·

"S-sí, me irán bien ahora mismo. Pero antes me gustaría limpiar un poco todo esto... Yo me encargaré del dormitorio, haz lo que puedas con la cocina"

·Está bien· tiré un montón de comida en mal estado, me costó un poco limpiar todo aquello, pero al final lo conseguí. Vi la botella que trajo la última vez y un par más parecidas. _Con ésto sí que nos lo vamos a pasar bien._ ·Vidia, ¿has terminado?· fui a la habitación y la vi mirando su armario. La habitación estaba mucho mejor que antes, y vi a Rocky encima de la cama ·¿qué miras?·

"Nada... ¿qué tal ha quedado la cocina?"

·Es ese vestido lleno de sangre ¿no? ¿Porqué lo guardas? Tíralo a la basura ya·

"Es que... es como un recuerdo y..."

·Pues no me parece un recuerdo muy bonito, si quieres lo tiro yo por ti..." no me hizo mucho caso "Tienes que pasar página ¿me oyes?·

"Lo sé... tengo que... dejar de pensar en ella pero... Al diablo, voy a tirarlo" _eso es._

·Muy bien, ¡te has ganado un xupito! Vamos· fuimos a la cocina y brindamos por haber tirado el vestido.

"Hoy empieza una nueva etapa de mi vida..."

·¡Exacto! Hay que celebrarlo. La era pos-Tink ha llegado hehe· nos tomamos un par de xupitos más antes de preparar la cena y poco a poco Vidia fue divirtiéndose.

"Mejor preparamos ya algo de comer, si no nos terminaremos la botella y no nos quedará para después"

·Pero hay como dos más por ahí, no te preocupes·

"Oh, no, esas son demasiado fuertes, fue un experimento que hice, olvídate de ellas"

·¿Y para qué las guardas? Espera, ¿lo haces tú?·

"Ah sí, bueno, las hice hace un tiempo" _pues no está nada mal la verdad._

·Pues nada, vamos a cenar· preparamos la cena entre risas y tonterías. Esos xupitos nos habían alegrado a las dos y el tema de Tink y su matrimonio quedó en el olvido.

Fui al sofá para estar más cómoda después de cenar y recogerlo todo a lo que apareció Vidia con dos xupitos más.

"¿Ya estás cansada? Toma, ¡brindemos por haber limpiado la casa!"

·¡Claro! ¡Por tu casa!· y con ese ya iban tres.

"Te quedarás a dormir aquí ¿no?"

·Bueno, ya puestos. Dudo que esté en condiciones de volver a casa·

"¡Bien! ¡Brindemos por ello también!"

·Oye, pero no te pases...·

"¿Qué? Hay que terminar con la botella, ya no le queda nada, vamos" _venga, ¿porqué no?_ Cada xupito que tomaba me sabía mejor y con el último terminé con mi cabeza dando vueltas.

·O-oye Vidia... creo que nos hemos pasado un poco...·

"Un día es un día... em... no tardaré mucho en ir a la cama, ¿qué tal estás?"

·Genial, nunca me había sentido tan bien... pero tengo sueño, hehehe·

"Pues vayamos a la cama, venga..." me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la habitación.

·E-espera, ¿vamos a dormir juntas?·

"¿Sí? No pretenderás que duerma en ese horrible sofá, es súper incómodo" se dejó caer bocabajo en la cama "es grande, cabemos de sobra..."

·Pero vas a matarme de calor si duermo contigo· _por no decir que dejaré la cama llena de nieve._

"Qué va, a Peri no le pasó nada... venga, así estaré fresquita" me cogió del brazo y caí en la cama.

·¿Cómo? ¿dormiste con Peri?·

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no estabas..." al estar tumbada mi cabeza se fue hacia otro lado, estaba por caer rendida y dormir.

·Yo lo sé todo... anda mira, pero si es Rocky... hehe·

"Sí... es demasiado mono... ojala te pudiera comer..."

·¿Qué has dicho?· _¿he oído bien?_

"Que ojalá lo pudiera comer. En fin... buenas noches Spike..." se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus cálido labios hicieron que se erizara mi piel.

·B-buenas noches...· le iba a dar un beso también, pero por alguna razón nuestros labios terminaron encontrándose. Era una sensación muy extraña, no sé muy bien lo que pasó entonces. Recuerdo a Vidia con más bebida, pero no sé qué pasó después.

 **[23 de Diciembre]**

Desperté en el baño, no tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí ni por qué estaba desnuda. Entonces vi que había vómito por el suelo. _¿Qué mierdas ha pasado aquí?_ Me dolía un montón la cabeza y tenía un mal sabor de boca horrible. _Agua..._

Fui a la cocina y bebí mucha agua, estaba sedienta. Aún era de noche y seguía sin saber cómo había terminado así. Encontré mi ropa con la de Vidia tirada en el sofá. _Esto no puede estar pasando..._ Me vestí y me dirigí hacia la habitación para encontrar una explicación.

Al llegar la vi durmiendo en el suelo y había una de esas botellas fuertes medio vacías. No era capaz de recordar nada, pero podía hacerme una idea de lo que había pasado. _Tengo que mirarme en el espejo..._

Vi que tenía marcas de dientes y chupetones en mi cuello, incluso en mis pechos. Me entró pánico y todo, no entendía cómo podía haberme hecho esto Vidia. Salí volando de allí, volví a mi casa asustada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Quería volver a un lugar donde estuviera tranquila, por no decir a salvo. Realmente aún no era muy consciente de lo que hacía, pero no podía quedarme allí. Llegué a casa cansada y me quedé dormida al tumbarme en mi cama, quería despertarme y que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya era de día, casi mediodía para ser exactos y ya no me dolía tanto la cabeza. Por un momento pensé que lo de ayer fue solo un sueño y que había vuelto a casa después de la cena, pero cuando me miré al espejo me di cuenta de que no fue un sueño.

 _Tengo que volver, aclarar las cosas con Vidia y... bueno, primero iré a por polvo de hada... pero antes comeré algo._ Me esforcé mucho en recordar lo último que pasó esa noche, pero sólo recordaba que nos besamos. _Maldita sea, ¿porqué lo hice? ¿y cómo es posible que no pueda recordar nada más?_

De camino a la frontera la vi andando por la nieve.

·¡Vidia!· no me acerqué mucho a ella por miedo, no sabía por qué, pero tenía miedo.

"¡Spike! Menos mal, creí que te había pasado algo... ¿estás bien?"

·Más o menos... ¿¡Qué cojones pasó ayer!? ¡No recuerdo nada!·

"Eh... sí, lo sé, yo tampoco puedo recordar nada, pero me temo que soy la culpable de ello..."

·¿Cómo...?·

"¿Recuerdas que tenía por ahí una botella que era muy fuerte? Pues tuve la terrible idea de abrirla y... de alguna forma nos bebimos la mitad... Perdóname, no debí hacerlo..."

·¡Pues no! ¿Qué me hiciste anoche? Tengo mordidas tuyas por todo el cuerpo...·

"¿En serio? Bueno, tú al menos no tienes arañazos en la espalda... No quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasó ayer..."

·Pff... olvidémoslo ¿vale? Hagamos como si no hubiera pasado·

"¿Te fuiste ésta mañana?"

·Bueno, a media noche. Estaba muy confusa y me fui a mi casa·

"¿Te llevaste a Rocky? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte..."

·¿Qué? ¿¡Lo has perdido!?· _si lo llego a saber no se lo doy._

"No sé qué pasó con él, simplemente no lo encuentro... ¿me ayudas a buscarlo? Tiene que estar en alguna parte"

·C-claro... ya de paso limpiamos el desastre de tu casa...·

"Ah... no hace falta, ya lo limpié... con Tink"

·¿¡Con Tink!? Yo alucino contigo...·

"¿Qué pasa? Vino a verme y me ayudó un poco... nada más"

·O sea que ¿habéis limpiado la casa y no lo habéis encontrado?·

"Sí, no te pongas así y ayúdame..." _bueno, al menos para ella también es importante._

Volvimos a su casa y pensé en qué podría haber pasado con Rocky. Buscamos por toda la casa pero nada, luego buscamos por fuera la casa, incluso por los alrededores. Cuando parecía que ya no íbamos a encontrarlo, lo vimos en un rincón, cerca del acantilado.

"Vale, eso es raro de cojones" estaba colocado en el punto que hace la 'i' en una frase hecha con palos y hojas que ponía 'TE QUERO SPIKE'

·Aha... creo... creo que te dejaste una 'i'·

"Te juro que no sabía nada de esto" cogió el peluche y hizo volar las letras de un golpe de viento. _¿Vidia me quiere? ¿En qué sentido?_

·¿Es... cierto?·

"Sí, no recuerdo que lo hiciera... yo..."

·No, digo si es cierto... lo que ponía· se quedó mirando a la tortuga un momento antes de hablar.

"No sé... ayer me lo pasé genial contigo... me ayudaste mucho y eres mi amiga..."

·Amiga. Ese te quiero era un te quiero como amiga, ¿o era algo más?· necesitaba saberlo, después de besarla anoche no tenía claro qué sentía por ella y quería saber lo que ella sentía por mí.

"¡No lo sé ¿vale?! Ayer me dejé llevar por la bebida, yo qué sé..." _y yo... y si terminamos cómo terminamos... ¿será que en el fondo sentimos eso una por la otra?_

·Bueno... vale...· _¿recordará el beso al menos...? Dijo que era la culpable de abrir la botella... ¿entonces lo recordará?_ ·¿qué fue lo último que recuerdas?·

"¿Q-qué fue lo último que recuerdas tú?" _por como lo ha dicho... está claro que ella recuerda más que yo._

·Em... lo del beso de buenas noches... y ya está·

"¿En serio? Bueno... quizás sea mejor así"

·¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasó? Tú sabes algo más ¿no? Dímelo· _¿qué habrá hecho mi mente inconsciente?_

"No sé si debería decírtelo, además no estoy muy segura, lo recuerdo a trozos..."

·¿¡Qué pasó!? No puede ser tan malo·

"Vale, te lo diré... Cuando nos besamos... se te fue un poco la olla, supongo que fue por los xupitos... te levantaste de golpe y fuiste a por la botella gritando 'por nuestro primer beso' o algo así, pero ya no quedaba más, así que... tuve la idea de abrir la otra botella y... a partir de ahí solo recuerdo cosas sueltas"

·Cielos, prométeme que no me dejaras volver a beber nunca más· _por nuestro primer beso... ¿esperaba que hubieran más?_ ·en fin, volvamos a tu casa·

"Sí, voy a dejar a Rocky... Si nos pudiera contar lo que pasó anoche... puede que sea mejor no saberlo" _sí, mejor._

·¿Quieres que vayamos a comer a mi casa? Ésta tarde vendrán las hadas del invierno·

"Vale, de todos modos, en la mía aún no tengo nada de comida" nos pusimos en camino y me sumergí en mis pensamientos. _¿Porqué hicimos lo que hicimos y no nos quedamos durmiendo? No lo entiendo, recuerdo que estaba cansada pero aún así fui a por más xupitos... ¿tan descontrolada estaba?_ Eso me hizo pensar en los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella.

 _Supongo que está en la misma situación que yo... no me supo decir si me quería como amiga o como algo más... supongo que yo tampoco podría responderle... Pero ¿porqué? Debería tenerlo claro, o la quiero como amiga o no. No podría decir que la quiero sólo como amiga pero eso no necesariamente significa que... Me estoy haciendo un lío, si hubiera tenido novio alguna vez sabría algo más del tema pero... arg, a ver, escucharé a mi corazón... … … lo que pensaba, sin respuesta. Se me está yendo la cabeza por momentos, necesito aclararme de una vez._

·Vidia, ¿como supiste que estabas enamora de Tink?· _con eso podré tener una idea aproximada._

"¿Y esa pregunta? Em... bueno, supongo que llegó un momento en el que pensaba más en ella que en mí misma y tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. Así que me uní a su grupo de amigas y..." _eso no me lo aclara mucho..._

·O sea que según tú ¿se está enamorada de alguien por pensar mucho en esa persona?·

"Pero no es solo eso, es un conjunto de cosas que... ¿porqué me lo preguntas?" _¿y ahora qué le digo?_

·Esto... curiosidad, supongo· no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema, me estaba estresando por momentos. Preparando la comida por poco me corto un dedo y se me cayó el tenedor dos veces al suelo. Cuando terminamos de comer, se dio cuenta de ello.

"Spike, te noto un poco... distraída, ¿estás bien?"

·¿Eh? No, sí, estoy bien·

"¿Seguro? No te veo yo muy..."

·¡Que sí! ¡Déjame en paz!· _vale, eso sonó muy mal._

"Eh... oye... ¿a qué ha venido eso? Tranquila..."

·L-lo siento, estoy un poco agobiada por lo que pasó anoche... no sé por qué·

"¿Tú también? La verdad es que yo no dejo de pensar en cómo terminamos así, y... me da un poco de miedo encontrar la respuesta"

·Ya... ¿Qué se supone que hace esa bebida? A parte de hacernos olvidar todo lo ocurrido·

"No tengo ni idea, pero por lo visto nos dejamos llevar y mucho"

·Entonces eso significa que... ¿en el fondo queríamos hacer eso? Fuera lo que fuera que hiciésemos·

"Supongo... no lo sé" _¿significa eso que en el fondo la quiero como algo más que una amiga? Sólo hay una forma de saberlo, y tengo que hacerlo cuanto antes._

·Vid, necesito que hagamos algo, quizás no te guste, pero creo que tenemos que hacerlo·

"¿E-el qué? Me estás asustando..."

·Necesito saber si siento algo por ti... tenemos que b-besarnos· _allá voy._ Me preparé mentalmente para hacerlo, no estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar, pero no sería peor de lo de anoche.

"V-vale... si así resuelves tus dudas, adelante" no le pareció mal la idea, y tras respirar hondo me acerqué poco a poco a ella.

Estábamos de pie en el comedor de mi casa y puse las manos en su cintura. Pensé que me iba a costar mucho besarla, pero fue tan simple como cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de sus cálidos labios. _Mierda, no puedo parar... es demasiado... bueno._

Tuvo que apartarme para que parara, no podía controlarme.

"¿Y-y-y... bien?" ni respondí, simplemente la volví a besar. Sin duda estaba loca por ella pero no lo sabía hasta ahora. Tuvo que volver a apartarme para poder hablar "Spike, para" por desgracia su cara no expresaba la misma felicidad que la mía "no puedo hacerlo" esas palabras desmontaron mi corazón como si fuera un juguete.

·¿Có-cómo que no...? Pero...· apartó la vista de mí y se secó los labios.

"Sigo enamorada de Tink, lo siento..." _¿qué...? ¿y ya está? ¿eso es todo? ¿esto termina aquí? Tengo que evitarlo._

·Pero... Tink se va a casar con Peri. No puedes hacer nada, ¡no puedes seguir enamorada de ella! ¡Pasa página de una puta vez!· me pasé un poco en ese momento, pero estaba fuera de control.

"¿¡Sabes lo duro que es para mí!? Llevo años enamorada de ella, y justo me deja por su hermana. Y encima que la ayuda a reconciliarse con ella... ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es?"

·¿Sabes tú a caso lo que es estar enamorada de ti y que no dejes de pensar en Tink? Esto no va a funcionar, soy... soy imbécil, debí quedarme el día en invierno...·

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo dejar de pensar en ella ¡joder! Incluso pensé un montón de tonterías para hacerle algo a Peri y que Tink la dejara para estar con ella. ¡No puedo hacer nada para olvidarla!"

·¡Pues vale! ¡Quédate sola en tu casa y muérete!· eso me dolió hasta a mí, me había pasado mucho esa vez. En sus ojos empezaron a caer una lluvia de lágrimas y se largó. _Joder, ahora sí que la he jodido..._ Intenté seguirla pero era más rápida que yo. Al final llegué a su casa y tenía la puerta cerrada con seguro ·¡Vidia! Abre maldita sea, ¡no lo decía en serio! ¡Perdona!·

"Que te den, vuelve al invierno a esperar a tus amigas y ¡olvídame!"

·¡No puedo hacer eso! Venga Vidia, ¡abre!· ni caso, me ignoraba y no había forma de abrir la puerta ·¡no me moveré de aquí hasta que me abras!· me senté apoyada en la puerta. Por lo fuerte que la escuchaba llorar, calculé que estaba en la habitación. Se pasó una media hora llorando, me sentía fatal por lo que le había dicho. Ella no había superado lo de Tink después de todo ·Vidia vamos... déjame hablar contigo al menos...· al cabo de un buen rato noté como mi cuerpo se calentaba de repente.

Busqué mi nube de nieve pero no estaba, había desaparecido. _Oh no, ¿porqué? Mierda, no voy a aguantar mucho..._

·¡Vidia! ¡Mi nube ha desaparecido! ¡Necesito que me lleves al invierno ahora mismo o voy a desmayarme! ¡Vidia por dios!· entre los gritos y los nervios mi cuerpo no dejaba de subir de temperatura, me estaba acalorando y cada vez me costaba más respirar.

"¿Esto es lo que se te ha ocurrido para que venga a por ti? Venga ya..."

·¡Joder! ¡No! ¡Es cierto! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Vidia!· empecé a perder fuerzas, creí que iba a morir allí mismo.

"¿Y cuando abra la puerta y vea tu estúpida nube qué? ¿Aprovecharás para entrar?"

·Vidia... joder, no quiero morir aquí... ayuda... me...· sentía que mi cuerpo ardía por dentro, era mi fin, si no abría la puerta iba a morir por el calor.

Me tumbé en el suelo para aprovechar mejor el poco frío que me quedaba, y entonces perdí la consciencia.

* * *

 _Obviamente esto no se va a quedar aquí, y no, no ha muerto, no os asustéis. En unos días volverá a recuperar la consciencia. Ya veremos qué pasa con ellas dos.  
Aclaro que la nube desapareció al irse Elsa de Pixie Hollow._


	12. Verde, blanco y rojo

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Y ahora seguimos con Tink. Me salté la parte en la que conoce a Anna y le enseña todo... ya os podéis hacer una idea de lo que pasa, no creo que haga falta escribirlo. ¿Cómo le saldrán los preparativos a Tink? Esperemos que bien..._

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 12: Verde, blanco y rojo.

* * *

 **[22 de Diciembre]**

 **{Tink}**

Después de comer, vino la reina para informar del plan y cuando terminó aproveché para salir de allí _._

·Em, Reina Clarion. Verás, tengo algunos asuntos y cosas que hacer. ¿Puedo irme?· realmente no pintaba nada con ellos. Sólo era una acompañante, no hacía falta que estuviera allí.

"Sí, por descontado. La verdad es que no sé qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí aún. Tú también puedes irte si quieres" _Drake se va a quedar para estar con Elsa, estoy segura._

"Yo... me quedaré un rato más. Quiero aprender más cosas sobre Tierra Firme" _vaya excusa... en fin, tengo que empezar a prepararlo todo de una vez. Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo con ellos._

"Muy bien entonces, volveré mañana por la mañana" salimos del árbol de polvo de hada y me hice una lista mental de todo lo que tenía que preparar. Faltaba poco más de un día para que volviera Peri y aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

 _A ver... preparar los anillos, mi vestido, la cena, la decoración para el congelador..._ Todo tenía que estar perfecto para proponerle matrimonio, no podía salir nada mal. _Empezaré por los anillos, tienen que ser los más bonitos de todo Pixie Hollow._

Recordé que tenía unas pequeñas piedras de Zafiro que encontré hace un tiempo, eran idóneas para la decoración del anillo. Así que sin más dilación, fui a mi casa para hacerlos. Empecé moldeando dos aros de acero cuidadosamente pero no logré que quedaran del todo bien. Me costó unas dos horas y varios intentos para hacer los dos anillos pulidos y perfectamente redondos. El resultado valió la pena, ahora sólo faltaba el detalle de zafiro.

No tenía demasiada cantidad como para desperdiciarlo, así que no podía fallar, tenía que ser más cuidadosa que nunca. Hice pruebas de tallo con un pequeño trozo para no echar a perder las partes grandes. Era muy delicado, nunca había trabajado antes con piedras preciosas, a parte de la piedra lunar, claro.

El zafiro tenía que cuadrar con el anillo a la perfección, no podía pasarme ni diez micrómetros y tenía que quedar bien sí o sí. Cuando ya casi estaba terminando uno, alguien tocó a la puerta. Por poco me hace romperlo y perder media hora de trabajo. El tiempo era lo único que me faltaba, a parte de Peri, por supuesto.

"¿Tink? Soy Fawn, ¿estás en casa?" _genial, lo que me faltaba._ Guardé con cuidado lo que tenía encima de la mesa y la abrí.

·¿Qué te trae por aquí?· _necesito que se vaya cuanto antes._

"No sé, quizás mis ganas de verte. ¡Hace un montón que no sé de ti! ¿qué tal te va?" _bien hasta que llegaste._

·No me puedo quejar...· _ya sé qué hacer para que se vaya_ ·¿sabías que tenemos a dos humanas volando por aquí?·

"¿¡En serio!? ¡No puede ser! ¿estás de broma? ¿Dónde?"

·Ahora estarán en el árbol de polvo de hada, pregunta por ellas. Estaba con las dos hace un rato, son de lo más interesantes· _dudo mucho que los scouts la dejen pasar._

"¡Mola! ¡Vamos!" _no puedo ir con ella... Excusa... excusa... vale._

·La cosa es que tengo trabajo ahora, puede que más tarde vaya a verlas. Ve tú y ya nos encontraremos allí ¿vale?·

"Tú te lo pierdes. Nos vemos luego entonces" _sí... luego..._

·Adiós· _suerte que la conozco desde hace tiempo y sé cómo quitármela de encima... en fin, seguimos._ Cuando conseguí que encajara en el anillo pensé en hacerle un pequeño tallo en la parte superior con un copo de nieve para el de Peri y una hoja para mí. Iba a ser difícil, pero marcarían la diferencia entre un buen anillo y uno impresionante, así que decidí hacerlo.

Me pasé la tarde entera para terminar los dos anillos, al final me dolía la vista y todo de lo precisa que tenía que ser. Suerte que tengo un pulso muy bueno y unas manos delicadas. El resultado me sorprendió a mí misma, nunca imaginé que sería capaz de hacer algo tan precioso. _Bien... una cosa menos, ahora, la decoración para el congelador. Si me pongo a hacer el vestido ahora voy a terminar con la vista destrozada._

Así que guardé cuidadosamente los anillos en un sitio seguro y fui a por algodón y unas tiras de césped. De camino al congelador vi a Spike en el lado cálido y sin la máquina de nieve. Al principio me sorprendió pero entonces vi que tenía una nube como la de Drake y ya me pareció más normal. Me acerqué a saludar y luego vi a Vidia que iba con ella. _Bueno, supongo que por saludarla no pasará nada..._

La vi diferente, desde lejos no pude apreciarlo pero cuando me acerqué me di cuenta de que se había cambiado el peinado, le quedaba de maravilla.

·H-hola chicas... que tortuga más mona llevas, t-te queda bien ese nuevo peinado· 'bien' no era precisamente la palabra que quería decir, pero me salió así.

"G-gracias..." dijo mientras abrazaba el peluche, era adorable, nunca pensé que le gustarían los peluches "¿Qué tal estás?"

·Bien... estoy haciendo unos arreglillos al congelador... y preparando cuatro cosas para cuando regrese Peri·

"Supongo que la echarás de menos..." _no te lo puedes ni imaginar._

·Mucho, tengo ganas de que regrese por que cuando vuelva voy a... pedirle matrimonio· lo dije sin pensar, sólo pensaba en eso y me salió sin querer.

"M-me... alegro por las dos..." me dí cuenta de que le afectó, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Por suerte Spike salvó la situación.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos ya hehe... Hasta otra Tink" la cogió del brazo y se fueron. _Hmm... espero que se lo tome bien. Bueno, no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso._ Ya era oscuro y aún me quedaban unas cuantas cosas por hacer.

Empecé por arreglar el suelo poniéndole una capa de algodón para que fuera más cómodo. Muchas veces terminábamos en el suelo y la madera era demasiado dura. Cubrí el algodón formando un corazón con los tonos de verde de las hojas que encontré por ahí y las até con las tiras de césped. Quedó muy bien, la verdad, ahora nos podríamos revolcar por el suelo sin problemas.

Lo siguiente eran las paredes, tenía que hacer algo con ellas, eran demasiado sosas. _Vamos a ver... verde... ¿blanco y rojo...? sí, puede quedar bien._ El verde del suelo simbolizándome a mí, el blanco de los pétalos a Peri y el rojo de nuestro amor. La idea me encantó, fui a la primavera para buscar pétalos rojos y blancos y los traje para ponerlos en la pared. Quedaban simplemente alucinantes, y con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana... era mágico, ya me veía a mí con un impresionante vestido pidiéndole a Peri que se casara conmigo. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y todo.

 _Bien, muy muy bien, ahora a por el vestido, por la mañana me pondré con la cena y por la tarde estará todo listo._

 **[23 de Diciembre]**

Era tarde pero no tenía tiempo para dormir, si me retrasaba con el vestido no podría preparar una buena cena, así que volví a mi casa y preparé mi equipo para hacer vestidos. No pude evitar volver a mirar los anillos, tenía muchísimas ganas de ponérmelo, pero quería que fuera ella quién lo hiciera.

Hice algunos diseños antes de empezar y finalmente me decanté por un vestido largo con toques invernales. Pensé qué hacer con mi pelo y me vino Vidia y su nuevo look a la mente. _Parecía otra... estaba espectacular, ¿qué podría hacer para que me diera un aire más elegante? Hmm... ahora que pienso en ella, creo que me pasé con ella al soltarle lo de Peri tan de repente... ¿Debería ir a ver cómo está? No, no tengo tiempo que perder. A ver, ¿qué quedaría mejor con el vestido? Una coleta ni pensarlo, trenzas no puedo... el moño queda descartado... ¿suelto? No lo tengo muy largo pero... lo probaré._

Me puse a hacer el vestido desde cero, me entró un poco de sueño, pero mi amor por Peri era mucho más fuerte que eso. Aproveché un par de pétalos blancos que me sobraron antes para decorar la parte de abajo del vestido. Tardé unas cuantas horas en terminarlo, se hizo de día y todo pero ahí estaba. Me lo probé y no me quedaba nada mal, pero le faltaba algo, un toque más invernal. _¿Qué le puedo poner...? Oh, quedaría estupendo un copo de nieve en la parte del corazón, sí, vamos allá._

Con aguja e hilo en mano, le cosí un copo de nieve que hice recortando el pétalo. Me deshice el moño, volvía a ponerme el vestido y sin duda alguna parecía otra. Me sorprendí al verme, estaba mejor que nunca, me quedaba genial. _Perfecto, ésto va sobre ruedas, ahora sólo falta la comida. ¿Quién mejor que Dunkin? Él me ayudará..._ En ese momento me vino a la mente que Vidia era buena cocinando y recordé que no había comido nada desde ayer.

 _Bueno, tengo algo de tiempo... puedo coger algunos pastelitos e ir a casa de Vidia para pedirle disculpas por lo que dije y ya de paso si tiene algún consejo sobre la cena..._

Era temprano, pero Vidia era mañanera y seguro que ya estaría levantada. Me hice el moño y tras cambiarme de ropa fui a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta para variar. Hacía unos cuantos días que no me pasaba por ahí.

·Buenos días... ¿Vidia?· vi que tenía ropa tirada en el sofá, se me hizo raro ya que ella era bastante ordenada ·¿Vidia?· el suelo estaba sucio y olía mucho a alcohol. _¿Habrá hecho una fiesta con sus amigas? Está todo desordenado... Spike iba con ella ayer, puede que la haya invitado o..._ al llegar a la habitación y ver a Vidia durmiendo en el suelo confirmé mi teoría, pero me extrañó que estuviera sola y sobretodo desnuda.

 _¿Qué hago? ¿La despierto? ¿La dejo dormir?_ Al dar un paso adelante tumbé sin querer una botella medio llena.

·¡Mierda!· se me escapó el grito y Vidia se empezó a despertar. _Vaya, ahora no puedo irme y dejar el suelo así... en fin, sólo será un rato._

"¿Q-qué...? Argh..." estaba bastante echa polvo, ayer se lo debieron pasar en grande, sobretodo por los arañazos que tenía en la espalda "¿Tink?"

·Buenos... ¿días? Menuda fiesta montaste ayer ¿no?· tardó un momento en asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Joder! ¡Spike! ¿Dónde está Spike?" se puso a buscarla como loca, incluso se cayó al suelo al tropezarse por el comedor.

·Me parece que no está... Lo que sí que está es tu ropa, toma· se la dí para que se vistiera al menos.

"G-gracias..." terminamos de buscar por toda la casa y no había rastro de ella, sólo encontramos vómito en el baño y un par de consoladores usados. Preferí no preguntar y ayudarla a limpiar. Odiaba cuando antes hacía una fiesta en mi casa y nadie me ayudaba a limpiar.

·¿Qué celebrasteis anoche?· _no me suena que sea el cumpleaños de nadie..._

"Em... creo que fue algo parecido al principio de una nueva era o algo así... no me acuerdo muy bien. No debí abrir esa botella, mis recuerdos se han borrado por completo, soy un desastre"

·Bueno, quizás un poco, sí. Hehe· entonces fue a su habitación y se puso a buscar algo ·¿qué buscas ahora?· _¿a Sil?_

"Un peluche... ¿lo has visto por alguna parte? Es esa tortuga con la que iba ayer, tiene que estar por algún lado..."

·Pues... no, no lo he visto. Seguro que si lo buscas bien lo encontrarás... Traigo unos pastelitos, si quieres...· no quería pasarme la mañana jugando a la cosa perdida.

"¡No! Tengo que encontrarlo" estaba realmente preocupada por ese peluche. _¿Tan importante es?_

·Pero no está en la casa, lo habríamos visto cuando limpiamos. Déjalo y desayuna un poco. Quería comentarte una cosa sobre...·

"Spike, ella se lo debió llevar cuando se fue... mierda, eso significa que... joder, la he vuelto a cagar"

·¿Quieres pastelitos o no?· estaba por enfadarme con ella y todo.

"Sí... dame uno, necesito pensar con claridad..." _bueno, supongo que lo de mi matrimonio con Peri no es tan importante como esa estúpida tortuga..._ No sé por qué pero me mosqueé por ello.

·La cosa es que necesito hacer una cena muy especial para Peri ésta noche, ya sabes, pero la cosa es que no sé qué prepararle ¿tienes alguna idea?·

"Oh, Peri, ya... deja que piense... Si no quieres darle veneno evita las cosas calientes..." _eso ya lo tengo más que claro..._ "y si quieres hacer algo especial... hay un plato en invierno que les encanta, Spike me pasó la receta. Es un poco complicado de hacer, no sé si tú serás capaz de..."

·¡Claro que seré capaz de hacerlo! ¿Por quién me tomas?·

"Bueno, voy a por ella entonces, a ver qué te parece" volvió con la receta y me la mostró. Era muy larga y tenía ingredientes que ni siquiera sabía qué eran "te repito que es una receta de invierno y la mayoría de los ingredientes sólo se encuentran allí, ¿qué te parece ahora?" _ni de broma seré capaz de hacer eso._

·Podrías... ¿ayudarme un poco con el plato? Te lo pido como un favor...· se quedó pensando un momento. _No es tan difícil decir que sí o que no..._

"Em... me... gustaría, pero tengo un peluche que encontrar... iré al invierno a ver a Spike... ya... nos veremos Tink" salió de su casa y se fue, me dejó sola tal cual, sin más. Me confundió su reacción. _Un peluche no puede ser tan importante, es una excusa muy mala pero parecía dispuesta a ayudarme... no entiendo nada._

Sin su ayuda no sería capaz de seguir la receta, así que decidí ir a por Dunkin y pedirle algo más sencillo. _La cena va a ser el único punto que no será del todo perfecto, pero bueno... oh, ya sé, lo compensaré con una de las botellas de Vidia._ Busqué por su cocina y encontré una que estaba sin abrir parecida a la que tomamos aquella vez en el congelador. _Perfecto, la cogeré prestada._

Pasé por el congelador para dejarla y de esa forma que se enfriara. _Ahora, Dunkin. Espero que esté en su casa._ Ya era casi mediodía, no me quedaba mucho tiempo para hacer algo muy elaborado. Por suerte lo encontré y me dio cinco recetas fáciles que podía hacer en menos de una hora.

·Bien, con esto bastará. Muchas gracias Dunkin, eres el mejor· volví a mi casa y preparé un par de recetas. _La que quede mejor la guardaré para la cena y la otra me la comeré ahora._ La hora de la llegada se estaba acercando y tenía que terminar con los últimos retoques finales. Dejé la cena en el congelador, por poco me dejo los anillos en mi casa y fui a darme una ducha rápida. Me puse el vestido y después de dejarme el pelo suelto llegó el momento de ir al invierno.

 _Pasaré un poco de frío con esto puesto, pero podré aguantarlo..._ Nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa, tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a ver a Peri, estaba deseando que me volvieran a brillar las alas.

En la frontera había una hada de la escarcha para recibir a las hadas cálidas y escarcharles las alas. Llegué a la explanada donde la vi por última vez pero ahora estaba lleno de scouts, había un montón y pude ver a Clarion hablando con ellos. _Eso... ¿será por el plan que tiene para volver a las humanas a su sitio? Creo que se ha pasado un poco..._

Entonces llegaron Elsa y Anna con un grupo de scouts, todos estábamos esperando la llegada de las hadas del invierno. Por suerte no tardaron mucho en llegar las primeras. Eran cinco, tres de ellas de los animales, pero no había rastro de Peri. _Dijo que llegaría lo antes posible... espero que no le haya pasado nada... cómo le haya pasado algo... vamos por favor, aparece... vamos..._

"¡Gliss!" era Bobble, estaba por ahí también. _Si ha llegado Gliss significa que..._ Miré al cielo y la vi. Una mezcla entre emoción y alivio se juntó en mi corazón.

·¡Peri!· fui directa hacia ella, lo más rápido que pude, quería abrazarla, besarla, volver a sentir su piel, pero un par de scouts me frenaron. _¿Qué demonios...?_

"Tienes que esperar a que los scouts hablen con tu amiga. Espera con los demás" _maldito scouts, espero que no tarden mucho..._

Pero tardaron, estuvieron un buen rato hablando con Peri, incluso Gliss terminó mucho antes que ella. _Vamos Peri... ¿no tienes ganas de estar conmigo o qué?_

Cuando al fin vi que se movían, fueron con la reina y Lord Milory, que estaban con las humanas. _No me digas que fue ella la que las vió en Tierra Firme... joder, ya es casualidad..._

Estaban hablando de algo, pero desde ahí no se podía oír nada. Todos estaban muy confundidos por lo que estaba pasando. Entonces escuché a Drake gritando por ahí.

"¡Espera!" iba hacia ellos rápidamente pero la reina se lo impidió.

"¡Guardias! ¡Detenedlo!..." fue gracioso ver como se resistía sin poder hacer nada pero entonces un rayo de hielo impactó sobre los scouts y Drake pudo seguir hacia ellas "¡rápido!" entonces Peri les echó polvo de hada y empezaron a brillar. _Woah, al final funcionó..._ Anna y Elsa llegaron a brillar mucho, todos se quedaron pasmados ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una de las dos luces se acercó a Drake y de repente los tres desaparecieron. Como todos estaban desconcertados por la desaparición de Drake, aproveché para acercarme a Peri. _Ahora ya me dejarán estar con ella..._

Clarion me vió y actuó rápidamente.

"¡Qué no se acerque a Periwinkle!" _¿Qué? ¿porqué?_

·¿¡Porqué!? ¡Peri!· estaba cerca de ella, pero no podía quitarme a los scouts de encima.

"¡No lo sé Tink! ¡Pero hazles caso!"

·¡Y una mierda! ¡Soltadme de una vez!· entonces Milory, Clarion y los scouts se la llevaron de ahí ·¡Peri! **¡Periii!** · vinieron más scouts para pararme, pero me llené de rabia y me deshice de algunos ·¡dejadme de una vez!·

"¡Tink...!" cada vez se alejaba más y más, no podía permitirlo. Me estaba llevando unos cuantos golpes y cuando un guardia me desgarró un poco el vestido me volví loca.

·¡Soltadme!· empecé a pegarlos con toda mi ira, casi pude deshacerme de ellos pero entonces me lanzaron una bellota con polvo de belladona. No pude evitar inhalarlo y caí dormida en un momento. _Peri..._

Me costó un poco volver a recuperar la consciencia, pero al recordar lo que pasó salí de aquella habitación de las hadas sanadoras donde me encontraba. Por desgracia ya casi era de noche y no me quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que en invierno hiciera demasiado frío. Fui rápidamente a mi casa para ponerme la ropa de invierno y al quitarme el vestido que llevaba, por poco me echo a llorar al ver que estaba roto por todas partes.

 _Ya voy Peri, espérame un poco más..._ Volé incluso un rato por invierno para llegar rápido hasta que noté que mis alas no aguantarían mucho más el frío, lo último que quería era que se me rompieran así que me puse a correr. Cada vez hacía más frío, pero lo compensaba con la actividad física. Al llegar a la zona de los escarchadores vi una extraña caseta con un muñeco de nieve. _Ésto no estaba aquí antes..._ Más adelante vi a un duende de la escarcha que me escarchó las alas.

Llegué al fin a casa de Peri, pero mis alas no brillaron, no estaba allí. _Mierda, ¿dónde estará? A ver... Gliss, ella puede que lo sepa, aunque seguro que está con Bobble... Spike, sí, iré a su casa._

Tardé un poco en llegar a su casa, pero no estaba ni Peri ni ella. _Joder, ¿dónde están todas?_ Me puse a preguntar por ahí por si alguien sabía qué había pasado con ella pero nadie lo sabía. Al final se me hizo tan tarde que tuve que volver al lado cálido. _Vaya mierda... ahora tendría que estar cenando con Peri pero no... por culpa de los putos scouts ahora me estoy helando de frío y no puedo estar con ella. ¿Porqué soy tan desgraciada?_ Por mis venas corría rabia y estaba de muy mal humor. Para colmo empecé a notar mis alas frías, incluso con la escarcha y tuve que seguir andando para que no se me rompieran. El camino se hizo interminable, mis manos y pies se estaban helando pero cada vez faltaba menos.

Al final llegué agotada al lado cálido, estaba temblando y encima tenía el pelo hecho un desastre. _Todo se fue a la mierda, ahora tendré que esperar a mañana para verla, qué putada, en serio... no tengo sueño, no podré dormir esta noche._

Pasé por el congelador antes de ir a mi casa para guardar la cena, y cuando estaba llegando, una luz se hizo presente en la oscuridad. Mi corazón pegó un salto al ver que mis alas estaban brillando. Volé hacia allí aún sin poder creérmelo y la vi salir del congelador a toda prisa para abrazarme.

"¡Sí quiero! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Sí quiero!" no podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

·Peri, no te encontraba por ningún sitio...·

"¡Tink!" me miró a los ojos y me dijo "¡Sí quiero!" no lo entendí hasta que vi que en sus ojos caían lágrimas de felicidad.

·Oh, Peri, te amo· la maté a besos, la echaba tanto de menos. Cuando caí en cuentas de que estábamos fuera del congelador, la cogí en brazos y la llevé dentro ·bienvenida a casa·

"No sabes cuánto te quiero..." _me hago una idea._ Cogió los anillos que dejé y me dio uno "te amo más que a nada en éste mundo, eres la persona más importante para mí y te has hecho con mi corazón. Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida Tink, quiero... casarme contigo" esas palabras hicieron que todo hubiera valido la pena. Cuando me puso el anillo no pude contener las lágrimas.

·Peri... no existen palabras en éste mundo para decirte lo mucho que te quiero... En serio, estoy increíblemente feliz de estar contigo, no me dejes nunca, sin ti no vale la pena vivir· le puse el anillo y me di cuenta de que era el de la hoja pero no le dije nada para no romper la magia del momento.

"¡Kyaa! Estoy súper feliz Tink" me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se me calmó el corazón al volver a estar con ella "me alegro tanto de que hayas hecho todo esto por nosotras..."

·Todo es poco para mi Peri, siento no poder llevar el vestido que hice anoche para la ocasión, ni ir ni siquiera bien peinada...·

"No me importa, lo único que quería era que estuvieras conmigo. Me asusté mucho cuando vi desmayarte cuando te peleabas con esos scouts, creí que te había pasado algo ¿sabes? Me tenías muy preocupada..." se echó a llorar en mi hombro. Entendí su sufrimiento, pasé por algo parecido cuando la ingresaron.

·Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Nunca más volveré a hacerte preocupar de esa forma, te lo prometo· entonces mi estómago gruñó. _Joder, qué inoportuno..._

"Hehe, supongo que tendrás hambre... ¿cenamos? Te estaba esperando"

·Pues claro cariño· me dio un beso y nos pusimos a cenar ·pues pensé que estarías en invierno y cuando desperté me puse como loca buscándote hasta que se hizo de noche, pensé que tendría que esperar a mañana para estar contigo·

"Y yo, lo único que escuché fue que te habían llevado con las hadas sanadoras del lado cálido y pensé que si despertabas por la noche no podrías ir al invierno, así que vine aquí con la esperanza de que aparecieras. Me emocioné tanto cuando vi brillar mis alas..."

·Yo no me lo podía ni creer, por un momento pensé que te tenían encerrada en algún lugar del invierno o algo. Hiciste bien en venir aquí, aunque quería estar contigo la primera vez que vieras todo esto·

"Sí... te estropeé un poco la sorpresa... ¿no? Cuando vi los anillos en esa mesa... oh dios mío, no podía dejar de llorar de la emoción. ¡Son impresionantes! ¿los has hecho tú?"

·Sí, ¿te gustan?·

"Son los más bonitos que he visto nunca. Eres increíble, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto en tan poco tiempo. Y tu vestido... oh, era precioso, tuve que mirarte dos veces para saber que eres tú. En serio, estabas espectacular"

·Gracias, quería darte el mejor recibimiento posible. Fue una pena que no saliera del todo bien, pero aquí estamos, al fin·

"Sí... lo pasé muy mal en Tierra Firme sin ti, tenía tantas ganas de verte, de sentirte, de hacer el amor contigo..." _no sabes tú las ganas que tengo ahora mismo._

·¿De veras...?· me quité la chaqueta despacio ·así que con eso pensabas mientras traías el invierno ¿eh?· continué con mis botas y mis pantalones.

"Como sigas no voy a poder terminar la cena" entonces tiré todos los platos al suelo con el brazo.

·¿Terminar el qué?· se rió y se tiró encima de mi para revolcamos en el suelo mientras nos besábamos y le quitaba la ropa. Estábamos hambrientas la una por la otra, fue todo un acierto poner el suelo de algodón.

Me topé con la botella que traje de casa de Vidia y pensé en abrirla para celebrar su regreso.

·¿Te acuerdas de aquellos xupitos que trajo Vidia?·

"Oh, sí. Cuando la vi me imaginé que iba a ser una noche muy larga"

·Y lo será...· me levanté y preparé un par de xupitos para empezar bien la noche ·¡Por nosotras!·

"¡Por nosotras!" nos lo bebimos de un trago a la vez, éste estaba mucho más fuerte que el de la otra vez, pero de repente me sentí como nunca me había sentido antes. Me tiré encima de Peri y a partir de ahí mis recuerdos empezaron a ser borrosos. Sentí que ella me daba placer, pero no recuerdo cómo. Y a partir del segundo sí que ya no recordé absolutamente nada.

* * *

 _Uff, no quiero ni imaginar lo que habrá pasado esa noche. Ya veremos como se levantan, pero antes, continuaré con el Spike/Vidia, ahora poniéndome en el punto de vista de Vidia desde que abre la puerta de su casa y se encuentra a Spike en el suelo. OMG, vaya capítulos que estoy haciendo xD_


	13. ¿Flores de luto?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Con éste capítulo cerraremos el Vidia/Spike. Espero no defraudaros ;) Tomároslo con calma._

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 13: ¿Flores de luto?

* * *

 **[23 de Diciembre]**

 **{Vidia}**

"Vidia... joder, no quiero morir aquí... ayuda... me..." eso fue lo último que escuché. No me creí lo de que su nube había desaparecido justamente ahora, pero tras un minuto en silencio abrí la puerta por si acaso. La vi tumbada en el suelo, esperé que fuera mentira pero realmente su nube no estaba. _No puede ser..._

·Mierda, Spike. ¡Spike! ¡Reacciona!· estaba inconsciente, tenía que llevarla al invierno cuanto antes. _Joder, ¿porqué justo ahora?_ La cogí en brazos y volé lo más rápido que pude. Crucé la frontera y seguí volando aún sin escarcha en mis alas hasta que me quedé sin polvo de hada, estaba dispuesta a aguantar hasta que se me rompieran en ese momento.

·Vamos Spike, ¡despierta!· _necesito ayuda._ Seguía sin reaccionar y me estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos. Por suerte, tras correr un poco vi a Gliss con Bobble que venían del centro ·¡Gliss! ¡Socorro!·

"Oh dios mío ¿qué ha pasado?"

·¡Necesito llevarla con las hadas sanadoras ahora mismo! Escárchame las alas y darme un poco de polvo de hada porfa, yo iré más rápida. ¡Vamos!·

"V-vale..." en cuanto pude volver a volar, me puse en marcha como si me fuera la vida en ello. Al llegar la dejé a cargo de las hadas sanadoras y me pidieron que esperara fuera para que la habitación fuera lo más fría posible. No pudieron decirme si se podría bien o no, estaba muy preocupada por ella.

Al poco rato llegó Gliss.

"¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te han dicho?"

·Nada, que esperara fuera... Entra por mí plis, al parecer desprendo demasiado calor·

"Voy" entró en la habitación y pedí a la segunda estrella que volviera con buenas noticias, pero al salir su expresión no daba muchas esperanzas.

·¿Y bien?·

"Dicen... que su temperatura corporal es alta y aún no saben... si saldrá de ésta. Necesita tiempo"

·¡Puta mierda!· le di un puñetazo al hielo de la pared y me sangró los nudillos. _Si tan solo le hubiera abierto la puerta antes..._ En un momento me vinieron todos los recuerdos que pasé durante esos dos días, me enfadé mucho conmigo misma, no debí haberme enfadado de esa forma con ella.

"Vamos Vidia, no te preocupes ¿vale? Se va a poner bien, ya verás. A propósito, por el camino vimos a unos scouts llevando a Tink en brazos hacia el lado cálido, Bobble ha ido a ver qué pasaba"

·¿¡Qué!? No me jodas...·

"Si quieres ya me quedo por aquí... sé que Tink es muy importante para ti"

·E-está bien, gracias"

"Hoy ha sido un día muy raro, Bobble me dijo que habían dos humanas o algo así. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" no estaba de humos para contarle lo que sabía del tema, y me marché para estar un momento sola.

·Ya te lo contaré, nos vemos luego· _si la estaban llevando unos scouts, algo gordo tiene que haber pasado. En serio, esto no puede ser cierto._

Llegué al lado cálido y pregunté a las hadas sanadoras por Tink. Bobble, que estaba por ahí, me dijo que había inhalado un poco de polvo de belladona y que estaría durmiendo unas horas. Al parecer no quiso obedecer a los scouts. _Bueno, al menos no es tan grave como lo de Spike... Iré al molino antes de que me vuelva a quedar sin polvo de hada..._

Tras ir a por mi ración volví al invierno para ver si Spike había mejorado. Me costó encontrar a una hada de la escarcha y tuve que pasarme un buen rato corriendo.

·¡Gliss! ¿Cómo está? ¿Alguna mejora?·

"No... y si no empieza a bajar de temperatura pronto sus órganos vitales estarán en peligro"

·Mierda, todo fue por mi culpa...· _cómo no se mejore... pff..._

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacía Spike en el lado cálido?"

·Pues... aunque no te lo creas, una de esas humanas le hizo una nube de nieve y ayer vino a visitarme... Y hoy, ésta tarde de repente su nube desapareció como si nada. No pude llevarla a tiempo...·

"Pero hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no tienes la culpa de ello"

·Bueno... en realidad sí que la tengo. Si no nos hubiéramos peleado...·

"No te ralles Vidia, tenemos que ser positivas ¿vale? Vuelve a casa y descansa, dentro de poco empezará a hacer frío"

·Está bien. Buenas noches· me dirigí hacia casa tal y como dijo, cada vez me preocupaba más Spike. No quería volver mañana por el miedo de que me dijeran que no iba a salir de ésta. Me echarían toda la culpa y responsabilidad de lo que ocurrió, no podría vivir pensando en que fui yo quién terminó con su vida por una absurda pelea.

Al llegar al lado cálido ya era casi de noche y me puse a andar. No solía hacerlo pero no tenía ganas de volver a casa. Entonces me pareció ver algo brillar entre los árboles, me acerqué para ver y luego vi a Tink con Peri abrazándose fuera del congelador. Me escondí detrás de un árbol para que no me vieran.

"¡Tink! ¡Sí quiero!" _es verdad, que iba a pedirle matrimonio... joder, ¿las he pillado en el momento justo? solo me faltaba eso para terminar de rematar el día._

"Oh, Peri, te amo" escuché como se besaban sin parar. _A Peri le va a dar algo si sigue aquí fuera..._ "bienvenida a casa" lo odiaba, odiaba a muerte que se quisieran tanto, que se hubiera hecho con Tink. Aún así me acerqué al congelador para oír qué decían.

"Te amo más que a nada en éste mundo, eres la persona más importante para mí y te has hecho con mi corazón. Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida Tink, quiero... casarme contigo"

"Peri... no existen palabras en éste mundo para decirte lo mucho que te quiero... En serio, estoy increíblemente feliz de estar contigo, no me dejes nunca, sin ti no vale la pena vivir" al decir eso comprendí que mi amor por Tink no tenía sentido, tenía que pasar página de una vez por todas. Ellas dos iban a ser felices el resto de sus vidas y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo.

 _Al menos puedo sentirme más que satisfecha por no haberme entrometido más entre ellas dos. Volveré a casa..._

No me di cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Spike hasta que me encontré sola en casa. Estaba echa polvo mentalmente, había sido un día muy duro y el siguiente podría ser el peor de toda mi vida si salía mal. Intenté no pensar en eso, pero cuando vi a Rocky encima de mi cama no pude evitar ponerme a llorar allí mismo. Me tumbé en la cama entre lágrimas y me dormí abrazando a nuestro peluche sin ni siquiera cenar.

 **[24 de Diciembre]**

Me desperté sin ganas de hacer nada, pero mi hambre pudo conmigo y me levanté para comer algo por obligación. No podía dejar de pensar en Spike, con todo lo que había hecho por mí... Sin darme cuenta llevaba a Rocky conmigo, le había cogido mucho cariño a esa tortuga, a ese importante símbolo de nuestra amistad.

 _Necesito saber como está... tengo que ir a vera pero, tengo miedo... ¿Qué hago Rocky?_ Esperaba absurdamente una respuesta que nunca llegó. Me estiré en el sofá para pensarlo, en ese sofá donde me hizo la trenza que llevo ahora. _Tengo que ser fuerte y afrontarlo... pero si me viene Gliss gritándome como hizo con Tink esa vez que fuimos a ver a Peri... no podré soportarlo, estaré sola._

Entonces recordé en el 'TE QUERO SPIKE' que al parecer hice por la noche. _A la mierda, tengo que ir, pase lo que pase. Tarde o temprano tendré que afrontar la realidad, por muy dura que pueda llegar a ser._ Me puse la ropa de invierno y salí volando con Rocky en mano. Pasé de ir al molino por que con la ración de ayer ya tenía más que suficiente.

Fui corriendo al llegar al invierno, directa hacia dónde tenían a Spike. Ni pasé por la zona de las hadas de la escarcha para poder ir volando, no quería encontrarme con nadie, sobretodo con Gliss. Con cada paso que daba me agobiaba más, estaba ansiosa por llegar y que estuviera despierta, pero también me aterraba que siguiera igual o peor.

Cuando estaba llegando, mi corazón se aceleró muchísimo, batía como loco. Al finalmente estaba delante de la puerta de su habitación. Nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa por abrir una simple puerta. _Que esté bien por favor, que esté bien..._

La abrí de espacio y me asusté muchísimo al ver que no estaba y en vez de ella habían unas flores en su cama. Al principio pensé que me había confundido de habitación o algo, pero sin duda era esa. _No... no puede ser verdad... no puede ser, Spike... ¿porqué...?_ Dejé a Rocky al lado de las flores y me puse a llorar en su cama arrodillada.

·¡Mierda Spike! ... ¿Porqué tenías que morirte? ... No es justo...· sentí que mi vida había perdido el poco sentido que tenía, mi corazón se hizo pedazos.

La conocí hace a penas unas semanas, pasamos poco tiempo juntas pero fue una muy buena amiga. No debí haberla dejado de lado para estar con Tink. _Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo. Ahora sí que lo he perdido todo, ahora sí que no vale la pena seguir viviendo._

Tendría que vivir soportando la carga de ser la culpable, de ser la mala que por no abrir una puta puerta a tiempo le arrebaté la vida. _Nunca más podré volver a hablar con ella, ni abrazarla, ni siquiera escuchar su voz..._ La muerte de una hada era algo muy trágico que pasaba muy poco, en el tiempo que llevaba en Pixie Hollow sólo se murió un duende, del cual a penas sabía su nombre, pero les afectó muchísimo a todos. No quería ser la responsable de eso.

Entonces sentí frío en mi espalda, como si su espíritu me abrazara o algo por el estilo...

"Creo que me pasé un poco..." escuchar su voz me desconcertó por completo, creí que ya me estaba volviendo loca.

·¿S-Spike?· me di la vuelta y pude ver su rostro difuminado por las lágrimas que aun me caían ·¿estás... viva?·

"Sí... te vi corriendo desde la ventana y pensé en vengarme por no haberme creído ayer con lo de la nube, pero creo que me he pasado. No esperaba que te pusieras así..."

·¿¡Y cómo coño esperabas que me pusiera!? ¡Con esas cosas no se pueden hacer bromas! ¡Joder! ¿Estás loca?· aun estar muy enfadada con ella la abracé. Por un momento pensé que mi mundo se había desmoronado por completo.

"Quizás un poco... pero estoy bien, aunque necesito frío..." la ignoré y seguí abrazándola.

·Creí que te había perdido para siempre. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso ¿vale?·

"Vale, pero apártate o me vas a desmayar..." nos levantamos del suelo y tiré las flores contra la pared con rabia. _¿Tanto le costaba evitarse la bromita?_ "Vidia... no te enfades"

·No estoy enfada, es sólo que... lo pasé muy mal para que tú estés aquí gastándome bromas...· estaba alterada, mi cabeza era una montaña rusa de emociones.

"Perdona, lo siento. ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?"

·¡Pues claro que lo estaba! No soportaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa...· se sentó en la cama, cogió al peluche y empezó a hablar con él.

"Vidia dice que se preocupa por mí pero sigue enamorada de Tink. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer Rocky...?"

·Respecto a eso... ayer vi a escondidas como Tink le pidió matrimonio a Peri... Eran tan felices que... comprendí que no podía seguir enamorada de ella" me senté a su lado·

"Entonces... ¿si Tink aparece diciendo que quiere volver contigo o algo así...?"

·Ya no pienso en ella de esa forma, lo único que conseguiría con eso es herirme a mí y a ella·

"Me alegro de escuchar eso" abrazó al peluche "huele a ti..." entonces se acercó para darme un beso pero la detuve.

·E-espera... aún no estoy preparada para empezar una relación contigo... necesito tiempo, espero que lo comprendas· Spike era claramente más que una amiga para mí, pero no estaba en condiciones de salir con ella en ese momento.

"Aha... ¿qué sientes por mí Vidia?" esa pregunta era muy difícil de responder, pero lo intenté.

·Eres... la persona más importante para mí ahora mismo, t-te quiero y lo último que quiero es separarme de ti... pero necesito tiempo para empezar a salir juntas·

"Vale... está bien, te daré un tiempo para que pienses... Supongo que lo de Tink fue duro para ti. Perdona si te has sentido presionada, pero es que estoy muy sola. Tanto Peri, como Gliss y Sled se pasan el tiempo con sus novios del lado cálido. Estar sola es muy aburrido" _¿me lo dices o me lo cuentas?_

·Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a estar sola, no te preocupes por ello·

"Bien. ¿Nos vamos de aquí? Llevo toda la mañana esperándote aquí"

·¿Ya te dejan salir?·

"Sí. ¿Recuerdas que un día te dije que te llevaría a la gran cascada de la ladera oeste?"

·Pues... no·

"¿Cómo que no? Fue cuando Tink y Peri volvían de allí. Es un lugar muy frío, me sentará bien"

·Ah, sí. Ahora lo recuerdo, nos dijeron de ir a patinar después... Muy bien, escárchame las alas y vamos· una vez listas nos pusimos en marcha. Al asimilar que estábamos volando otra vez juntas como si nada hubiera pasado me sentí muy a gusto.

"Desde que lo comentaron que tenía ganas de ir y como no has ido nunca, será divertido"

·Pero ¿qué tiene de especial esa cascada? A parte de ser grande, claro·

"No es sólo la cascada, en el entorno donde se encuentra, el ambiente, su interior... todo eso hace que sea especial. Ya lo verás"

·¿Su interior? ¿Es que vamos a entrar dentro de la cascada?·

"Sí, ya falta poco así que ten paciencia" estaba intrigada por saber a dónde me llevaba, volamos un buen rato para llegar hasta allí "llegando en tres... dos... uno..." y al pasar entre dos montañas vi el tan esperado paisaje. Tuve que levantar la cabeza para ver lo alta que era la cascada, hacía más de tres metros pero lo que me gustó más del sitio fueron los árboles que habían cerca de ella. Eran preciosos, parecía que alguien los hubiera puesto allí para que quedaran armónicos con la vista.

·Pues... sí que es bonito sí...· _qué fallo, si hubiéramos cogido comida podríamos haber pasado el día aquí._

"¿A qué sí? Oh, y dicen que si pides un deseo se te va a cumplir" _vaya tonterías..._

·Un deseo ¿eh? ¿y si pido un pastelito de miel se supone que aparecerá de la nada?·

"No, claro que no. Tienes que pedir un deseo con tu corazón, pero no lo hagas si no quieres..." _bueno va... deseo que... deseo poder ser feliz sin estar al lado de Tink._

·Ale, ya lo pedí. Espero que sea cierto y lo cumpla...· _más le vale._

"¡Claro! Y ahora viene lo mejor, ven conmigo" me cogió de la mano y nos acercamos a la cascada.

·¿Ahora es cuando entramos?·

"Sí, allá vamos. Hace un poco de frío, espero que puedas soportarlo" y sí, pasamos por detrás de la cascada por un paso muy estrecho hasta que terminamos en una cueva.

·Woah, qué oscuro está esto...· cogí fuerte la mano de Spike, no quería perderme por ahí ·¿a dónde lleva la cueva?·

"En un momento lo verás" y al final llegamos en una especie de sala en la que entraba unos ligeros rayos de luz y que hacían derretir las estalactitas.

·Es una pasada, nunca antes vi algo parecido... ¡Eco...! Eco... eco...·

"Sí, es posiblemente el mejor sitio de Pixie Hollow que hay para meditar y calmarse. Ya verás, no digas nada" el silencio se oía en ese sitio, y combinado con el sonido de las gotas cayendo hacían un sitio muy relajante. Nos sentamos en una roca que había y inevitablemente cerré los ojos "respira despacio..." _Qué paz... oh..._

·Me siento... genial...· si me ponían una cama allí sería capaz de quedarme dormida.

"Deja que te de un masaje para que te sientas aún mejor" _buah... eso sería estupendo..._ Se puso detrás de mí y empezó a masajearme la espalda.

·Oh, qué bien... no pares...· en ese momento me encontraba en las nubes, no podía sentirme mejor, se me erizaba la piel con el frío tacto de sus manos.

"¿Te gusta...?" _es demasiado obvio como para contestar._ Soltaba gemidos de placer sin poder evitarlo, estaba tan bien...

Entonces sus manos se acercaron peligrosamente a mis pechos y noté sus labios en mi cuello. _No desaprovechas una oportunidad eh..._ No me sentía capaz de resistirme, el placer se adueñó de mi cuerpo. Su lengua corría por mi cuello y se iba acercando poco a poco a mis labios.

No pude aguantar más y la tumbé en la piedra para besarla descontroladamente. Algo en mí cambió en ese momento, cada vez tenía menos frío y sólo pensaba en tener sexo con ella.

"Sigue Vidia... no te contengas..." pero cuando iba a quitarle la ropa me paralicé. La imagen de Peri y Tink en el congelador pasó por mi mente haciendo mucho daño.

Me bloqueé por completo, todas esas ganas desaparecieron en un instante, fue un corte de rollo muy grande.

"¿Vidia? ¿Porqué...? ¿Estás bien?"

·Ah... no puedo Spike, lo siento...· fue una putada, pero no podía hacer nada ·aún no...·

"Bueno, no te preocupes. Hemos avanzado algo al menos... ¿estás bien?"

·S-sí, estoy bien·

"Toma, coge a Rocky, te ayudará" ver la tortuga hizo que mi mente volviera a su sitio. Una ola de recuerdos de Spike inundaron mi cabeza y pude volver a pensar con claridad.

·Sí, mucho mejor. Perdona pero es que me cuesta centrarme, muchas cosas pasaron y...·

"Eh, tranquila, lo solucionaremos juntas ¿de acuerdo?"

·Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti· tras ese percance decidimos volver para comer en su casa.

Poco a poco y con la ayuda de nuestra tortuga, nos fuimos acercando más y más. Tardaría unos días en poder verla desnuda sin que me diera un colapso, pero allí estaba ella para ayudarme.

Le debía mucho a aquella humana llamada Elsa que hizo una nube para mi Spike, si no fuera por ella, no sé qué sería de mí.

 **[25 de Diciembre]**

Éste día fue uno de los más tristes que jamás tuve. Todo Pixie Hollow quedó conmocionado por lo que pasó, nadie podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Esta fecha quedaría marcada en nuestros corazones.

Pasaron semanas antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero a Spike y a mí nos afectó en especial, tardamos meses en volver a ser las mismas. Y al final, tras un largo año, el deseo de la cascada se cumplió.

 **[Fin Vidia/Spike]**

* * *

 _¿Quizás un poco brusco el final? ¿Querían más Yuri? En fin... Ah, ¿qué queréis saber qué pasó el 25? En el próximo capítulo lo sabréis._


	14. Estrella fugaz

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _¿No os gustan esos cinco o diez segundos en los que os acabáis de despertar y no recordáis nada? Pues no son tan buenos cuando pasan esos segundos y seguís sin recordar nada. Aviso que al principio hay yuri y al final... bueno, mejor os dejo leer._

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 14: Estrella fugaz.

* * *

 **[24 de Diciembre]**

 **{Peri}**

Oía latir el corazón de Tink, era muy tranquilizante, pero era muy calurosa. Tenía que levantarme y bajar un poco la temperatura del congelador. Cuando vi como estaba todo me sorprendí bastante, pero lo que me dejó más extrañada fue que la cama estaba puesta en vertical y nosotras estábamos durmiendo allí como si nada. _No podríamos haber caído... ¿qué hicimos ayer?_

No me venía nada a la cabeza, por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar nada, así que em di por vencida y me puse a inspeccionar. Mi pierna me dolía al andar, así que revoloteé por ahí. Habían caído unos cuantos pétalos de la pared, había algodón por el suelo y vi la cena desparramada por el suelo. _Ah... sí... ya me acuerdo... Tink tiró todo al suelo y nos enrollamos hehe... y... oh dios mío._ Miré mi mano izquierda y allí estaba, ese precioso anillo. _Nos vamos a casar, nos vamos a casar, nos vamos a... casar. Aún no me lo puedo creer._ Estaba muy emocionada, me puse a reír sola y todo. _Tengo que despertarla ahora mismo._

·Tink... Eh Tink, despierta. Ya es de día· gruñó vagamente y se empezó a mover.

"Peri... duerme un poco má... aaar arg... mi espalda..."

·¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco echa polvo...·

"Emm... más o menos, me duele la cabeza también. ¿Qué cojones...?" se d¡o cuenta de que el congelador estaba hecho un desastre. Me miró a mi en busca de una respuesta, pero yo no era capaz de recordar nada más, esperaba que ella pudiera.

·Yo estaba igual cuando me desperté, ¿qué hicimos con la cama? ¿recuerdas algo?·

"N-no... ni idea... sólo recuerdo que... llegamos aquí, cenamos... ¡Mierda!" me quedé congelada cuando vi que en su mano no tenía el anillo "¿¡Dónde está!?"

·¡¿Cómo has podido perder el anillo?!·

"¡Yo qué sé! ¿no sabes dónde está?"

·¡No! Lo último que recuerdo es beber unos xupitos...· nos pusimos a buscar desesperadamente por todos los rincones. Inspeccionamos la cama, las paredes, incluso se fue fuera para buscarlo pero nada. Cuando Tink se puso a desmontar el suelo para ver si estaba por ahí la detuve ·¡no puede estar ahí! Tenemos que pensar e intentar recordar algo·

"Ya lo intento, pero no soy capaz, recuerdo lo mismo que tú. ¿Sabes dónde podría estar? Por que yo no tengo ni idea..." entonces al sentarme en el suelo me percaté que desde hace un rato me molestaba algo dentro de mi vagina. _No me jodas..._

·Tink... deja de buscar, creo que ya sé donde está·

"¿¡Dónde!?" me puse la mano en la barriga "¿te lo has comido?" _qué mala eres con las señas..._

·¡No! No entró precisamente por la boca...·

"Oh... no me digas que lo perdí mientras... vaya, pero es extraño, normalmente uso la mano derecha"

·Bueno, espero que sea el anillo, ayúdame a sacarlo anda. Yo sola no voy a llegar, lo noto muy al fondo·

"Vale, túmbate" me estiré en la cama y cuando me abrió de piernas me quejé del dolor.

·Me duele un poco la pierna así ve con cuidado porfa·

"Bueno, allá voy..." con lo profundo que me lo notaba, tendría que meterme la mano entera, lo que no me gustó mucho ya que con lo estrecha que soy me iba a doler sí o sí. Empezó metiéndome dos dedos y ya con tres sentía algunas molestias.

·Despacio ¿vale?· se puso a lamer mi clítoris de mientras, como si con el placer el dolor fuera menos.

"Te haré sentir bien, no te preocupes y relájate" eso intenté, respiré hondo e intenté no pensar en nada, pero mi coño no estaba suficientemente dilatado para cuatro dedos y Tink creía que sí.

·Para... Tink, para un momento... me haces daño·

"Oh... perdona, creo que no lo estoy haciendo bien" se me puso encima y nos morreamos mientras me pellizcaba los pezones. _Eso está mejor..._ "si te pones cachonda será más fácil" _sí..._ Aproveché mis manos libres para masturbarnos a la vez, me encantaba cuando intentábamos besarnos entre gemidos.

·Vale... creo que ya... estoy mejor...· tenía un poco de ganas de mear, pero no quería cortarle el rollo a Tink.

"Bien, seguimos... ahora estás más húmeda" volvió a ponerse entre mis piernas y en un momento ya tenía los cuatro dedos dentro de mí "no noto nada Peri, ¿está muy en el fondo?"

·Digamos... que estás a medio camino· pocas veces me había metido la mano y nunca sentí que llegara el fondo, iba a ser complicado sacar el anillo.

"Voy a meterla entonces..." miré al techo para intentar no pensar en el dolor, tenía que dilatarlo bastante para meter su mano. _Tendré que aguantarlo, no quiero pasarme la mañana con esto..._ "¿te duele?"

·N-no... continua...· _cuanto antes llegue mejor..._ Iba entrando poco a poco y cada vez mi vagina se dilataba más y más. Era difícil de aguantar, pero no tenía otra. Notar su cálida mano dentro de mí me provocaba un extraño placer que tenía que gestionar, si me corría iba a complicar mucho las cosas.

"¿Tan profundo está?"

·¡Sí! Date prisa...· se lo tomó demasiado al pie de la letra y se adentró aún más. Sus dedos en busca del anillo no ayudaban mucho, mis ganas de mear se dispararon y dudaba de mi capacidad de aguantarlo ·¡rápido Tink!·

"Ya... creo que lo he rozado, sólo un poco más adentro..." estaba llegando a mi límite, no quería mearme encima, era demasiado vergonzoso "arg, creo que lo he metido más adentro" cuando dijo eso ya empezaron a salir las primera gotas.

·Tink... me estoy...· tenía como medio brazo dentro de mí, no podía aguantar ni diez segundo más.

"¡Lo tengo!" al sacar la mano de golpe me sentí mucho mejor, ya no tenía tantas ganas de mear y al parecer no se percató del problema "por un momento pensé que lo había perdido para siempre"

·Menos mal... por que tengo la vagina más caliente que nunca· _por qué poco..._

"Oh, supongo que eso fue demasiado para ti. Voy a por el consolador para enfriarte"

·N-no hace falta, en serio·

"Claro que sí, y ahora que tienes el coño tan dilatado te irá perfecto" volvió con el grande en mano y con ganas de terminar lo que empezamos "está bien frío..."

·Tink, antes quiero...·

"No te vas a escaquear, ven aquí" me lo metió rápidamente, no le costó mucho ya que después de tener su mano entera dentro de mí, ese consolador se quedaba pequeño. No pude hacer nada ya que con el placer que daba el frío no dejaba de gemir "cielos... pero si te va a caber entero y todo..." no paraba de meterlo y sacarlo, mis ganas de mear volvieron descontroladamente, sobretodo cuando lo metía hasta el fondo.

Tras soltar un grito y cerrar mis piernas con el consolador aún dentro, lo saqué todo. Me quedé muy a gusto pero no quería que Tink viera esa imagen tan desagradable viniendo de mí.

"Woah Peri, si tenías ganas sólo tenías que decírmelo... ¿o es que acaso querías hacerlo? No te hacía tan pervertida..."

·No... quería...· me tapé las manos con la cara de la vergüenza.

"No te preocupes, aunque veo que aún no te has corrido después de todo, eso no puede ser" presionó mi barriga para que saliera el consolador, aún me hacía cruces de que me hubiera cabido entero. Volvió a la carga pero ahora metiéndolo y sacándolo rápidamente con mi orina haciendo de lubricante. Mi cuerpo ya no podía más, en los últimos días conseguí durar más antes de correrme, pero en aquella situación no pude contenerme.

Me corrí más que nunca, no paraba de expulsar liquido vaginal y Tink no ayudaba al frotarme el coño para que saliera más. Terminé teniendo espasmos por todo el cuerpo, no puedo describir el placer que sentía con palabras, era demasiado. No era capaz ni de moverme, estaba totalmente rendida.

"Tengo que perder el anillo más a menudo..."

·Ni se te ocurra...· tardé unos minutos en recuperarme mientras Tink arreglaba un poco el congelador. Se fue un momento para cambiar las hojas del suelo que dejé hechas un desastre y más o menos volvió a estar como antes.

"Oye, ¿puedes levantarte?"

·S-sí, creo...· aún me dolía la pierna, ahora quizás un poco más pero pude ponerme de pie.

"Deja que arregle la cama y nos vamos"

·¿Ya nos vamos a ir?· _¿y qué hay de ti? Yo quería pasarlo bien contigo un rato más..._ ·¿no quieres quedarte?·

"Hmm... sé lo que estás pensando pero no me siento al cien por cien. No sé qué diablos habremos hecho ayer pero debió ser fuerte, me duele la espalda un montón. Con volar un rato se me pasará"

·Vale, está bien· nos vestimos cuando terminó de limpiarlo todo y salimos hacia el invierno, o al menos eso intenté.

"¡Vamos Peri! ¿ocurre algo?" estaba lista para salir, pero me había quedado sin polvo de hada. Con el viaje y las vueltas que me hicieron dar los scouts ayer me quedé sin.

·¿Te apetece llevarme en brazos?·

"Vaya, te has quedado sin polvo de hada... te daré un poco" me desilusioné al echar mi idea por el suelo.

·Pero quiero que me lleves en brazos...· también estaba un poco cansada de lo de antes y no tenía ganas de volar.

"Bueno, está bien. Lo que sea por mi futura esposa" qué bien sonaban esas palabras en mi mente... Me cogió en brazos y nos fuimos. _Qué gustito, ojalá pudiera ir siempre en sus brazos..._ Empezaba a tener calor, pero se me pasó al cruzar la frontera "en breves momentos llegaremos al tronco de polvo de hada, mi princesa" _soy su princesa hihi._

Cuando llegamos vimos a Lord Milory con unos scouts que al parecer me estaba esperando.

"Periwinkle, al fin te encontramos" _¿qué querrá ahora? Ayer ya les dije todo lo que pasó en Tierra Firme..._

·Buenos días. ¿Me buscabais?·

"Sí, y menos mal que has aparecido, no podemos perder más tiempo. Tras discutirlo durante horas, la Reina Clarion ha ordenado la búsqueda de Drake en Tierra Firme y te necesitamos"

·¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?· _no quiero volver allí, quiero quedarme con Tink._

"Tenemos que ir al sitio exacto donde ocurrieron los hechos. Posiblemente aún estén por ahí, con un poco de suerte podremos traerlo de vuelta a Pixie Hollow" _¿traerlo de vuelta? Con lo bien que estamos todos sin él..._

"Peri..."

·¡Me niego! No quiero volver a Tierra Firme, buscadlo vosotros· no tenía nada de ganas de ir, estaba cansada y quería dormir.

"Lo siento... me temo que no es negociable. La reina ha sido muy clara con sus órdenes, y ya sabes lo que pasará si te niegas a cumplirlas ¿verdad?" _joder, qué ganas de perder el tiempo, no lo vamos a encontrar nunca, Tierra Firme es muy grande._

·Pero es imposible que lo encontremos, ha pasado casi un día desde que se fueron·

"Somos conscientes de que la probabilidad es baja, pero tenemos que intentarlo. Saldremos lo antes posible, así que recibe la ración de polvo de hada y acompáñanos"

"¡No! No podéis hacernos esto, tenemos que estar juntas, ¡no te la puedes llevar así sin más!"

"Tinkerbell, me temo que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto..."

"A la mierda con Drake, él se lo buscó. Olvidémoslo y sigamos con nuestras vidas" yo estaba con Tink, pero a Lord Milory no le pareció bien la idea.

"Quizás para vosotras no sea muy importante, pero para mí sí. Drake es un gran escarchador y no podemos dejar que se quede en Tierra Firme, ese no es su sitio y podría poner en Pixie Hollow en peligro. La decisión ya está tomada, ahora Periwinkle, acompáñame por favor" _oh no... tendré que pasar el día separada de ella..._

"Peri, no puedes hacerme esto... ¡Ya sé! Yo también voy, iré con vosotros" _claro, así al menos no estaré tan sola._

·Sí, que venga. Con las alas escarchadas no tendrá problemas ¿no?· _y si vienen esos scouts, ella también podría..._

"Bueno, no lo recomiendo pero si insistís... No creo que haya ningún problema, pero vámonos ya ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Bien!" y nos fuimos con ellos.

·¿Nunca habías ido a Tierra Firme en invierno verdad?·

"No, tiene que ser asombroso. Serán como unas vacaciones..."

"Chicas, esto no es un juego, Tierra Firme es un lugar peligroso y debemos ir con cuidado"

·¡Vacaciones!· intenté tomármelo de la mejor forma posible, menos mal que ella estaba a mi lado, no podría hacerlo sin ella.

Nos llevó con otro grupo de scouts y nos pusimos en marcha. Éramos quince en total, doce de ellos scouts. Tuvimos un agradable viaje, Tink me contó todo lo que pasó mientras no estaba, el tema de las humanas y de cómo ayudó a Anna a entender éste mundo, sin hablar de la comida que se hicieron en el árbol de polvo de hada. Me hubiera gustado conocer más a esa tal Elsa. _Quizás nos la encontremos con Drake..._

Llegamos y paramos en el tejado de una casa para comer algo y descansar. La vista desde ahí sin duda era estupenda, con todas las casas nevadas y el agradable clima del invierno.

"Veo que habéis hecho un gran trabajo trayendo el invierno, es muy bonito"

·Gracias, aunque tuvimos algunos problemillas con un pájaro cuando pasamos por esa zona de allí hehe...·

"Sí... son muy molestos, un día tuve la horrible pesadilla de que uno me comía. Fue espantoso..."

·Vaya, qué mal rollo. No quiero que mueras Tink, no podría vivir sin ti·

"No te preocupes, jamás me atrevería a dejarte sola" nos besamos sin importarnos que nos vieran.

"Vamos chicas un poco de seriedad, ¿estáis todos listos? Venga, vámonos. Id con mucho cuidado con los humanos" tras la orden de Milory les guié hasta ese árbol que había en aquel parque. Fuimos muy discretos para que nadie nos viera, había bastante gente a esa hora, no era como por la noche.

·Pues aquí es...· y como era de esperar, no estaban, pero nos quedamos un rato vigilando por ahí por si aparecían. Sin Tink eso habría sido de lo más aburrido.

"Hey Peri, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta por el reloj? Éste parque ya lo tengo muy visto"

·Claro, ¡Milory! Vamos al reloj, avisadnos si encontráis algo·

"Bueno, pero no os acerquéis a los humanos e id con cuidado" _somos rápidas, en cuanto nos vea un humano nosotras ya estaremos a metros de él..._

·Vamos Tink· nos sentamos en la parte alta del reloj para relajarnos y disfrutar de esas pequeñas vacaciones. Fue un momento muy dulce, las dos solas, con la hermosa vista de Londres vestida de blanco.

"Me alegro que Drake desapareciera, si no lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí"

·Cuanta razón... Te quiero Tink, mucho·

"Y yo a ti. Soy muy feliz de poder estar contigo. No te lo puedes ni imaginar"

·Me hago una idea...· apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Si el cielo existiera estaría hecho con pedazitos de esos momentos.

Tras media hora, volamos hacia el parque donde los scouts seguían buscando a Drake.

"¿Cuánto rato más estaremos aquí perdiendo el tiempo?"

·No lo sé... vayamos al puente a ver los barcos pasar· no había mucho que hacer por ahí y entonces se me pasó la idea de conocer a algún humano. Tink siempre me hablaba de Lizzy y lo bien que se lo pasan juntas, pero sólo se pasa los veranos allí y yo nunca puedo verla.

Nos escondimos en el borde del puente, en el suelo. Estábamos muy cerca de los humanos, pero allí no nos podían ver y así podía escuchar qué decían.

Apareció una niña que se paró cerca de nosotras, debía de tener unos ocho o nueve años por su tamaño.

"Puente mágico, cura a mi madre de su enfermedad por favor. Te lo pido con todo mi corazón" y entonces lanzó una moneda al río. _Qué monada... ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ella._

·Tink, ¿crees que podemos hacer algo por esa niña? Aunque sea sacarle una sonrisa, me sabe mal lo de su madre...·

"Oh... sí, a mí también me gustaría hacer algo por ella, ¿pero qué...?"

·Ya sé, le escribiré algo, ya verás· subí discretamente a la barandilla y le escribí 'No te rindas y tu deseo se cumplirá'. Como no me parecía peligrosa, me dejé ver y se sorprendió bastante.

"¿Qué... eres tú? ¿Eres el hada del río?" _hehe..._

"¡Peri! ¿Qué haces? Baja ya" no le hice mucho caso y seguí con esa niña. _Es una pena que no pueda entenderme..._ Entonces apareció Tink para llevarme.

"Oh, sois dos... qué bonitas..."

·Es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de una humana, al menos en Tierra Firme·

"Es como Lizzy, un poco más pequeña"

"Se oyen campanillas cuando habláis. ¡Qué divertido!" paró la mano delante de mí y me subí a ella "estás muy fría, deja que te caliente..."

·¡N-no! ¡Estoy bien!· me rodeó con su otra mano y me echó aire ardiendo de su boca. Tink no tardó en ponerse en medio para detenerla. Entonces un hombre mayor con un perro apareció corriendo hacia nosotras.

"¡Emily! ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"¡Peri! ¡Aguanta! Voy a por ti" pero cuando iba a llegar se dio la vuelta.

"¡Papá! Mira, tengo a la hada del puente y dice que va a curar a mamá" _no, lo estás entendiendo mal._ Intenté escarchar su mano pero con el calor que desprendía me era imposible.

"Impresionante, déjame ver..." me cogió de una ala el muy idiota "nunca había visto un bicho así..." _¿me ha llamado bicho?_ Luego Tink apareció con unas bolas de nieve y se las echó en los una buena idea, pero al hacerlo se puso a mover los brazos como loco y al no soltarme mi ala derecha peligraba.

Dolía, dolía mucho, nuestras alas son especialmente sensibles, pero si terminaba rompiéndose sabía que podía contar con Tink para que la regenerara.

Al final terminó soltándome y caí en la nieve al no poder volar bien. Podía haberme hecho mucho daño, suerte que había unos cinco centímetros de nieve.

"¡Peri! ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Papá! Mira lo que has hecho, ahora ya no van a curar a mamá"

"Ayúdame a atrapar a la de verde, con el dinero que consigamos con esas cosas podremos comprar los medicamentos que necesita. ¡Vamos!" Tink estaba en problemas, teníamos que salir de allí cuanto antes pero yo no podía volar. Me levanté para acercarme a ella pero no podía ir muy rápido, me dolía mucho la pierna al andar.

·¡Vamos Tink! Acércate·

"¡Peri! ¡Cuidado!" al girarme vi al perro con cara de no haber comido mucho. Tink fue a por mí, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para llegar antes que el perro y entonces su enorme pata me tumbó al suelo. Noté un par de sus grandes uñas clavándose en mi espalda, tenía mucho miedo y si Tink no hacía algo ya terminaría en la boca de ese perro.

·¡Ayúdame Tink!· me tiró del brazo pero el humano aprovechó para ir a por ella y por poco la coge. La nariz del perro se acercó para olerme y le eché escarcha para ahuyentarlo. Por desgracia eso lo cabreó y tras apartar sus patas me mordió la pierna. Nunca había sufrido tanto dolor, pero eso solo era el principio de una tortura.

Intenté volar con todas mis fuerzas, pero mis alas quedaron echas polvo después de aplastarme de esa forma.

" **¡Oh dios mío Peri!** " al parecer sabía bien y el puto perro siguió con lo suyo, cuando sentí sus colmillos atravesándome el estómago supe que ese sería el último día de corta vida.

·T-Tink...· de repente todo se volvió oscuro, el dolor que no dejaba de aumentar paró de repente y dejé de sentirlo todo. Había muerto por culpa de una estúpida niña.

Ese fue el fin de mis días, un injusto final que sin duda afectaría a todos mis amigos y sobre todo a Tink.

* * *

 _Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. Por si a alguien no le ha quedado claro aún, Peri ha muerto ;)_


	15. Algodón de azúcar

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Y aquí va el último capítulo definitivo de Verdades. Espero que os haya gustado._

 **Verdades**

Capítulo 15: Algodón de azúcar.

* * *

 **[?]**

Noté una extraña sensación, algo que no había sentido antes, era inexplicable. No era capaz de nada, había perdido todos los sentidos, incluso no podía ni pensar, pero era consciente de que algo estaba pasando.

Entonces una luz muy brillante lo iluminó todo, y desperté. _¿Qué...? ¿Dónde...?_ Conseguí abrir los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a muchas personas mirándome.

"¡Hey! ¡Bienvenida!" me encontraba encima de unas nubes, todo estaba rodeado de nubes. No podía estar más desconcertada, no recordaba nada no tenía ni idea de que hacía allí.

·¿Hola...?· _¿Alguien puede ayudarme?_ Entonces vino una chica para hablar conmigo.

"Bienvenida a las nubes del campo sur. Me llamo Cloud y estamos encantados de tener a una nueva hada por aquí. ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarte?"

·Eh... no lo sé... ¿Qué es todo esto?·

"Este es tu nuevo hogar, nosotros somos lo que los humanos llaman estrellas fugaces. Te encantará nuestro trabajo, y ahora ¿qué nombre te gustaría tener?" _soy una estrella fugaz..._ "¿qué te parece Cristy? o... Iris... No, ya sé, Kery. O..."

·Kery me gusta· _Kery... ¿a qué me suena ese nombre?_ Sin saber por qué me gustó mucho escucharlo.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Chicos! ¡Os presento a nuestra nueva estrella, Kery!" todos se acercaron para hablar conmigo, me sentía un poco agobiada por no saber qué estaba pasando allí, pero tenía que acostumbrarme a ese nuevo hogar.

"¡Mirad! ¡Es otra estrella!" todos se sorprendieron al oír eso. Se quedaron mirando a una luz que venía de abajo.

·¿Qué está pasando?· no entendía nada, necesitaba respuestas.

"Va a nacer otra estrella, dos en el mismo día. Eso es muy extraño, tenemos pocos nacimientos por aquí"

·¿Y de dónde viene esa luz?·

"Del mundo de abajo, el de los humanos básicamente. No sabemos exactamente de dónde provienen ni por qué, simplemente pasa" _vaya..._

Cuando esa luz atravesó la nube se convirtió en una persona como las demás. _Así que de esa forma he nacido..._

Estaba expectante por ver que pasaba. Cuando abrió los ojos me quedé hipnotizada mirándola, había algo que me atraía hacia ella.

"¿Q-qué... demonios...?"

"Bienvenida a las nubes del campo sur. Me llamo Cloud y estamos que damos saltos de tener a otra nueva hada por aquí. ¿Qué nombre te gustaría...?"

"Peri... Peri, ¡Peri! **¡Perii!** " mi corazón se volvió loco al escuchar ese nombre, había algo que rondaba por mi cabeza pero no sabía qué era.

"Vale, vale. Tranquila, será un poco complicado, se parece mucho al de Kery..." me acerqué a ella sin pensarlo, nuestros ojos se encontraron y me puse a llorar sin saber por qué.

"¿Peri?" algunos recuerdos de mi amada vinieron a mi mente, los anillos, el primer beso, Tink...

·¿T-Tink...?· me abrazó y sentí que ese mundo había cobrado todo el sentido. El amor que sentía por ella seguía conmigo, y el de ella también.

"Vale, eso es raro de cojones... No entiendo nada ¿porqué os abrazáis así?"

"Te prometí que estaría siempre contigo ¿no?"

·Por supuesto. Además, tenemos una boda que celebrar·

"Ni la mismísima muerte podrá detenernos. Te quiero Peri, y siempre te querré"

·Eso ya lo sabía· nos besamos sin pensar en los demás. Se quedaron de piedra pero teníamos que celebrar nuestro reencuentro.

Ahoraya no habría nada ni nadie que nos impidiera estar juntas nunca más.

Seríamos felices para siempre en ese nuevo y pacífico mundo.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _Qué bonito... ¿no os parece? Saqué la idea de un corto de Tinkerbell llamado Pixie Preview: Shooting Stars. Buscadlo en Youtube si no lo habéis visto aún :)_


	16. El día 25

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Verdades**

 _Bueno, éste sí que es el último. El final no tiene desperdicio xD_

Capítulo extra: El día 25.

* * *

 **[25 de Diciembre]**

 **{Gliss}**

Se me hicieron largos los dos días que estuve en Tierra Firme sin mi novio, pero al menos pude estar con Peri, hacía tiempo que no pasábamos un rato juntas las dos. Esa noche me quedé a dormir con mi querido Bobble en su congelador como solía hacer cada vez más a menudo.

Lo que más me gustaba de dormir juntos era cuando despertaba antes que él, no pasaba muchas veces ya que es muy mañanero pero cuando lo hacía, me encantaba despertarlo de las formas más extrañas posibles. Ese era uno de los pequeños placeres que nos brinda la vida.

 _Vamos a ver... ¿cómo lo despierto hoy...? oh, ya sé. Lo refrescaré un poco._ Puse mis manos debajo de su camisa y le escarché todo el tórax.

"¡Kyaaah! ¡Qué frío! ¿G-Gliss?" se pegó un susto de muerte, no podía dejar de reír. Qué mejor que empezar el día con una buena carcajada.

·Buenos días jajaja. Tendrías que haberte visto la cara·

"Pensé que estaba muriendo congelado... ésta vez te has pasado, te la voy a devolver, ya verás"

·Uii, qué miedo, ¿qué me vas a hacer...?· me acerqué a él con una cara juguetona.

"Hmm déjame pensar... ¿qué tal si te ahogo a besos?" se puso a besarme intensamente "No te voy a dejar respirar" me gustaba eso de él, me quería con locura y me respetaba. Era muy distinto de cuando salí con Sled aquella vez, aunque no sé si aquello se podía considerar salir con alguien, no me valoraba para nada y pasaba de mí.

Nos quedamos en la cama enrollándonos hasta que el hambre pudo con nosotros y desayunamos algo antes de ir a por polvo de hada.

·Vamos Bobblecito, sin polvo de hada no podemos disfrutar de ¡éste magnífico día!·

"Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. ¿A caso te llamo yo... Glissy?"

·Wow, no pero me gusta. Llámame así a partir de ahora·

"Glissy ¿en serio te gusta?" aparcamos la máquina de nieve en la frontera y nos encontramos a Vidia esperando. Era extraño verla por ahí, hacía mucho que no la veía en invierno.

Se había cambiado el peinado y ahora llevaba una magnífica trenza, parecía otra.

·Hey Vidia, tú por aquí. ¿A qué viene ese peinado tan chulo? ¿Has quedado con alguien? ¿Lo conozco?·

"Buenas... em, no sólo he quedado con Spike hehe" _¿y esa reacción? Ha sonado como si estuviera escondiendo algo._

·¿Sólo con Spike? Bueno, te escarcho las alas y vamos. La última vez que la vi estaba con las hadas sanadoras, a ver qué se cuenta...·

"C-claro, vamos" _sin duda hay algo aquí que no me acaba de cuadrar... bueno, cuando pille a Spike se lo preguntaré._

Volamos los tres hacia el tronco de polvo de hada y me extrañó ver tan poco movimiento por ahí.

"¿Siempre está todo así de tranquilo Glissy?" _qué mono, me ha hecho caso._

·No, es raro, normalmente deberían de haber las hadas de los animales por ahí... No recuerdo que hoy se celebrara nada...·

"Espero que esto no sea por la boda de Tink..." lo que dijo Vidia me dejó a cuadros.

·Espera, ¿Tink se va a casar? ¿¡Con Peri!?·

"Ah sí, ¿no te lo han dicho?" _woah, se van a casar y no me han dicho nada. ¿Qué pasa con Peri? Ante algo tan gordo tendría que habérmelo contado en seguida. ¿Acaso se ha olvidado de mí?_ Por la cara que puso Bobble deduje que él tampoco sabía nada.

·Pues... me alegro, ¡me alegro un montón! Ese par serán los más felices de Pixie Hollow. Qué suerte que tiene Tink...·

"Sí..." de lejos pude ver una enorme multitud de hadas y duendes en el tronco de polvo de hada "pues al parecer sí que se celebra algo" _hoy es... veinticinco de diciembre, ¿acaso ahora celebramos la navidad? Eso sería genial._

·¡Feliz navidad!· al acercarnos vimos a Lord Milori y unos scouts encima del tronco. La gran multitud estaba un tanto confusa, había casi todo invierno allí e incluso habían algunas hadas del lado cálido. Vimos a Spike por ahí y fuimos con ella.

"¡Spike! ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"

"Hola Vidia, hola chicos. Esto... Milori nos ha dicho que esperáramos aquí hasta que llegaran todas las hadas del invierno. Al parecer tiene algo muy importante que anunciar" _algo que anunciar... ¿se va a casar con la reina? No, no lo anunciaría de esa forma y menos sin la reina._

·¿De qué se trata?·

"Dicen por ahí que es sobre la desaparición de Drake, pero eso ya lo sabemos, no sé a qué viene tanto jaleo"

"¿Quién es Drake?"

·Es ese duende de la escarcha que te conté que desapareció con las humanas ¿recuerdas?·

"Ah, ¿se llamaba Drake? Vaya..." todos tenemos algún que otro defecto y el de Bobble eran los nombres, los lleva fatal, le costó un montón dejar de confundirse entre Sled y Slush.

·Bueno, y ¿nos va a hacer esperar mucho? Eso es todo menos divertido·

"Supongo que no tardará, ya están casi todos aquí. Menos Peri que debe de estar con Tink en el lado cálido... No estaba en su casa" _pues estará en el congelador que hizo Tink..._

"Sí, ese par se pasan el día en su congelador. No os preocupéis por ellas" _ahí está, lo que decía._

·Pues nada, esperemos· y esperamos, unas dos horas casi. Todo un muermazo, estaba por irme con Bobble pero no nos dejaban mover de allí. Finalmente Milori se dispuso a hablar.

"Atención hadas y duendes del invierno. Tengo dos noticias que anunciaros y no son buenas" todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. El suspense se hizo con nosotros "Como ya sabréis, nuestro compañero de la escarcha Drake fue transportado a Tierra Firme por el altercado que tuvimos con las humanas... Ayer reuní a un grupo de scouts y... a... Periwinkle y Tinkerbell para ir a Tierra Firme en busca de él pero lamentablemente no hubo suerte. No sabemos qué pasó con él, pero esperamos que esté bien y que podamos volverlo a ver algún día. Nunca lo olvidaremos, pese al poco tiempo que estuvo con nosotros"

 _Pues sí que se trataba de Drake... vaya decepción, prefería celebrar la navidad._

"La otra noticia..." se quedó callado un momento y todos empezaron a inquietarse "perdón" respiró hondo y continuó "desgraciadamente y por caprichos del destino, nuestra querida Periwinkle y su hermana Tinkerbell sufrieron un... accidente con un perro" _qué cojones..._

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están bien?!" Vidia no pudo controlarse "¡¿Dónde están?!" _pues con las hadas sanadoras, ¿dónde crees que están? Espero que no haya sido grave, ya tuve suficiente la vez que Tink le golpeó la cabeza y casi la palma..._

El silencio de Milori no era tranquilizador, Vidia se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de las hadas sanadoras pero Milori la detuvo.

"Vidia, deja que termine" todos estaban alterados por la noticia, pero yo sabía que no había sido para tanto. Siempre conseguimos solucionar los problemas, por muy difíciles que sean "me aterra anunciar que..." _oh dios mío, ¿Milori está llorando?_ "no sobrevivieron al accidente. Han... fallecido"

Mi corazón se paró por un momento, todo mi cuerpo se bloqueó ante esa dolorosa palabra. _Esto no está bien, acaba de decir que... no puede ser, es imposible, tiene que ser una... broma o algo, no, no, no puede estar hablando en serio._

"El funeral será mañana al atardecer..." _tengo que aclarar esto, no nos puede engañar de esa forma._

·¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué coño te has creído que dices? ¿Qué Peri está muerta? ¿Por un puto perro? ¡¿Eres gilipollas o qué?! ¡Eso no ha quien se lo trague! ¿¡Qué coño pasó con ellas eh!? ¡Dinos la verdad!· pero no pudo decir nada, se echó a llorar como un bebé y huyó con su búho de allí. Simplemente no pudo aguantarlo más. _Un puto perro de mierda... es que no me entra en la cabeza._

Me tomé un momento para ver al resto de las hadas y duendes que había por ahí, estaban todos echos polvo, algunos lloraban y otros se lamentaban por lo ocurrido.

·¿Qué cojones? No os podéis creer esa mierda ¿no? Vidia, hay que ir a por ellas, seguro que están en algún...·

"Gliss... Milori lo dijo muy en serio..." al verla se me rompió el corazón, pude ver el dolor con su mirada, no podía permitir que eso siguiera así, tenía que hacer algo de inmediato.

·¡A la mierda con todo! Esto no está bien, tengo que hablar con El Pensador·

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No podemos hacer eso, está rotundamente prohibido"

·¡Me la suda! ¿Crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados? ¿A caso no quieres volver a ver a Tink nunca más? Venga, vamos ¡joder!·

"Heh, está bien. Te acompaño" salimos de allí volando y subimos hasta lo más alto del cielo donde nuestro mundo termina y podemos hablar con él.

·¡Tú! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿¡Como te atreves a matar a Peri y a Tink!? ¿Eres subnormal o qué?·

#Carai Gliss, no esperaba que te salieras del papel. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?#

·¿Estás de puta coña? Ya sabes lo que hacemos aquí ¿no es cierto?·

#Hehe, sí, y si quieres que resucite a las protagonistas la respuesta es no#

"¿Las protagonistas? ¿Tink y Peri son las protagonistas? ¿De qué?"

#Oh, claro, em... supongo que no pasará nada si os lo cuento, al fin y al cabo es el último capítulo#

·¿Qué cojones...?·

#Ahora vais a flipar un poco, veréis, vivís en un mundo llamado imaginación dentro de cada una de las mentes de los lectores. Vosotras sois creadas por esas mentes gracias a mí y todo lo que ocurre está fijado por un texto. Básicamente sois personajes de ficción dentro de una historia imaginaria, sólo existís en la mente de la gente que lee la historia y me temo que este es el final#

·Vale, puede que no entienda una mierda de lo que estás diciendo, pero no quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida con el dolor de la pérdida de Peri y de Tink, puedes volverlas a la vida ¿no?·

#No sé por qué me mato a explicar nada... a ver, puedo hacer que vuelvan a la vida con cualquier tontería a lo 'y todo fue un horrible sueño' o 'volvieron atrás en el tiempo' de alguna forma, pero si lo hago esta historia va a ser interminable y creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto#

"¿Y qué va a ser de nosotras? ¿Qué pasará ahora?"

#Buena pregunta Vidia. La respuesta es nada, absolutamente nada. La historia va a terminar aquí de un momento a otro y cuando eso ocurra, vosotras vais a desaparecer, no habrá un mañana, no habrá nada más, se terminará todo al igual que empezó. Bueno, eso si el lector quiere, claro. Hay la posibilidad de que él continúe con esta historia, pero eso no ocurre casi nunca#

·¿Qué podemos hacer para que eso pase? ¡Maldita sea! No quiero que esto termine así·

#Mucho me temo que vosotras no vais a poder hacer nada al respecto, eso depende del lector y sus ganas de imaginar un futuro para vosotras. No sé, quizás tengáis suerte y alguien se anime a continuarla. En fin, espero que os hayáis divertido con lo que ha ocurrido estos días. Sobretodo tú Vidia#

"Ni que lo digas..."

·Espera, ¿y ahora qué harás? Vas a terminar con nuestra historia ¿y después qué?·

#Ah sí, voy a hacer otra. ¿Recuerdas cuando ibais a traer el verano y aquél humano te capturó por intentar rescatar a Tink?#

"Cómo olvidarlo..."

#Pues voy a cambiar eso y crear una nueva historia a partir de cuando Tink entra en esa pequeña casa para hadas. Y tú vas a ser la protagonista#

"Woah, ¿puedes hacer eso?"

·Espera, ¿y yo qué? Yo estaba en el invierno entonces, ¿qué pasa conmigo?·

#Sí, bueno, tú no vas a aparecer hehe. Si eso cuando termine con el siguiente, quién sabe. Ah Gliss, antes de que termine, ella y Spike están empezando a salir#

"¡Oye!"

·¿En serio?·

#Seh, eres la primera en saberlo. Ahora ya no te podrás quejar#

"Sí y también la última hehe"

#Buena Vidia#

·¿Cómo podéis estar así de cháchara? ¿Es que a caso no entiendes lo que pasa aquí?·

"Pues nada Pensador, supongo que... nos veremos en Tierra Firme"

·¡Pero no me ignoréis!·

#Claro. Y ahora voy a poner fin a esto de una vez#

·Espera espera espera, no puedes terminar esto así. Antes de que termines quie-"·

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _Quizás me porté un poco mal con Gliss, ¿pero de qué va insultándome así? -.-'  
En fin, nos vemos en el próximo fanfic ^.^_


End file.
